Transformers Prime: Changes Can Happen
by XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX
Summary: Sequel to Transformers Prime: Fate Comes With a Price, Skylar's life is even more crazier than it was before. Not only that, but now she is changed into cybertronian femme as well. What more could she ask for in the near future to come? At least, she not alone with this, since her family/friends are here to help her. Life is just full of surprises to Sky and everyone else.
1. Chapter 1: Two New Bots, Con Prisoner

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with the sequel to Transformers Prime: Fate Comes With a Price story. Sorry if the first couple chapters of this sequel story are short, because it all I can mostly think of for them. I hope you will like the sequel story to it continuing the Transformers Prime Series on season 2 and all. So without farther ado, here is chapter 1 of this sequel story, so enjoy it everyone!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

**(Decepticon base/ship, Brig room, Sky POV)**

I groggily woke up, shaking my head and blinking my eyes. I was going to rub them as well, but somehow my arms would not move to rub at my eyes. I wonder why though? I blink a couple more times to see my surroundings better. Once I was fully awake I look around and saw I was in the same cell in the brig room of the Decepticon base/ship. It was like last time, when Barricade captures me at my dad's funeral and Starscream told Soundwave to put me in here.

I move my arm a little, yep, like last time I was chained up by my arms by the chains on the wall. I sighed, "Fuck! I knew doing that was a bad idea from the start, but I really wanted to help them and keep an eye on Megatron, because I was questioning his behavior after the Unicron event was over and all that. I just…" I trailed off with another sigh at that.

I knew of the consequences by I just can't help it that all. I just can't stand by and let my family that I love dearly get hear emotionally and physically. I bet Megatron put me in here, and will do something to me, because of the way he looks at me and all. But, I do not know what it is though he going to do to me, and what about Optimus? Is he ok? Is my family and friends ok as well? So many questions going through my mind I growl at this. "I FUCKIN HATE THIS!" I hissed out. "You and us both, princess. Glad to see you awake there." A mech voice commented to me.

I moved my head around to look for that mech voice I just heard. "Who said that? Who is here?" I asked out to the mech voice I just heard. "I did." The same mech voice said again to me. I turned my head in the direction of the voice. I saw to new mechs before me, I narrowed my eyes at the symbol on them to see that they were Autobots. Both looked the same like twins, but two differences on them both. One had red and black paint job and black horns on his helm, like Jazz and Bumblebee have on their helms. The other had a black and gold paint job and audio fins on the side of his helm.

I looked at them and asked, "How did you guys get here and captured by the cons?" They then told me about landing on Earth with the signals hidden by both sides of this war. They did that to not be found by the cons mostly when entering Earth's atmosphere and landing on Earth's soil. They came here from Optimus's message he sent to any Autobots out there to help out on Earth with him and his team. They destroyed the ship, so no one finds it and use it for something. They also walked around to look over the place they were at and to find the Autobot team, but was caught by the cons and send here as prisoners.

They been like this before the Unicron event a couple days ago, new Autobots means more help on the team. Sweet! Plus, they told me there split-spark twins and told me everything about it, since I had a confuse look on my face wondering what that meant. "So, what your names anyway?" I asked. "Sideswipe and that mech over there is my lovely twin brother Sunny." Sideswipe replied. So, they are twin brothers cool! "It's Sunstreaker and don't call me that!" Sunstreaker growled out, hitting Sideswipe upside his helm. "Ow!" Sideswipe cried, as I giggled at this.

Sideswipe rubbed the spot Sunstreaker hit him at and then turned to me, "So, what your name girly?" He asked me. "My name is Skylar Murray, but you can call me Sky." I answered him. "Nice name there." Sideswipe commented, as I blush lightly at that. "Thanks." I said, as my blushing died down. It was quiet for a moment, until Sunstreaker broke it. "So, how do you know about all of this? Like the war, Decepticons, Autobots, and so on." Sunstreaker said, with a bored look on his face plate.

'Ok, here a moody bot, while his brother, Sideswipe, is the energetic of the two.' I thought. I then decided to tell them from beginning to now about me, Miko, Raf, Jack, June, and Agent Fowler, and everything else about what happen during the war on Earth with the Autobots and Decepticons. Once I was done, they both looked at me with wide optics, "Wow that must have been crazy going through that." Sideswipe commented. "Ya, it was." I said. I sighed again and looked away from them sad thinking about my family/friends.

"Hey what's wrong princess?" Sideswipe asked. I looked up at him, "I'm just upset about all of this happen to me and I miss my family/friends. I really want to get out of here and be with them again at Autobot base." I told him. He looked at me with friendly dear optics, "Don't worry princess. We all will get out of here soon ok?" Sideswipe said to me with comfort. It helped a lot, "Alright. Don't call me princess dude I hate that." I said to him annoyed. He chuckled at me, "Ok, whatever you say beautiful." He replied to me with a smirk.

I rolled my amber eyes at him, 'Oh great! Now he is flirting with me. Ratchet not going to like that, since he is my boyfriend anyway.' I thought. I turned to him once more, "Don't be flirting with me dude. I have a boyfriend you know. His name is Ratchet." I commented to him with a little smirk of my own. Both of the twins' optics widened at me from what I said to them. "You're in a love relationship with Ratchet the Hatchet?" Sunstreaker asked.

I nodded, "Don't call him that anyway he a very cute mech, even if he is grumpy and hot temper sometimes, but he has a sweet and soft side too." I commented to them. Sideswipe laughed at this, "Geesh we can get so much blackmail on him from his femme over here." He said. "You better not or so help me I will-." I was cut off by Sideswipe holding his servos up in surrender. I glared at him for a moment and then sighed quietly.

"Well I going to go recharge since it is late." Sunstreaker grumpily said. "Whatever Sunshine." His brother called, making Sunstreaker growl at him, before going into recharge. Sideswipe turned to me, "I going to recharge too, you should get some rest as well Sky. Night." He said, before falling into recharge. "Night Sides and Sunny." I quietly said to them. I sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the brig room. I wonder how everyone is doing? I wonder how Ratchet is doing without me?

**(Autobot base, Top of base, Ratchet POV)**

I sighed through my vents, as I sat down on the cliff side on top of the base. The kids, June, and Agent Fowler left the base to go get some rest for now until we all figure out a way to get Optimus and Sky back. Everyone was down in the base going some rest as well, expect me, because I could not sleep as I worried about both of them in the hands of Decepticons, mostly worried about my girlfriend, Sky. I hope she not hurt and is ok?

Oh, how I wish she was back here with me, as we stay by each other side in comfort. I miss her dearly already, even if it been a few hours with her gone. I then remember a song she used to sing sometimes, it helps both us to keep calm and be strong for one another and everyone else we care about as our friends/family. What was the song called again? Oh right, now I remember what it was. It was called 'Keep Holding On' by a singer Sky told me was name Avril Lavigne. I decided to sing that song out to her, even if she can't hear me, but I know singing it will make us stay calm and strong together to get through this all. I looked for the song on my radio and then once I found it, the music started playing, as I started to sing the words to the song.

**(A/N: Just to let you all know I have Ratchet and Sky singing this song, even if they do not hear or see each other doing it, but as Ratchet said it helps them stay calm and strong for each other. Both singing their own parts in the song and chorus part of the song is them signing together alright folks. So ya, carry on back to reading the story. Roll out peeps!)**

**(Song starts)**

_(Ratchet): You're not alone_

_Together we stand_

_I'll be by your side, you know I'll take your hand_

_When it gets cold_

_And it feels like the end_

_There's no place to go_

_You know I won't give in_

_No I won't give in_

_(Ratchet and Sky): Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_(Sky): So far away_

_I wish you were here_

_Before it's too late, this could all disappear_

_Before the doors close_

_And it comes to an end_

_With you by my side I will fight and defend_

_I'll fight and defend_

_Yeah, yeah_

_(Ratchet and Sky): Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_(Ratchet): Hear me when I say, when I say I believe_

_Nothing's gonna change, nothing's gonna change destiny_

_Whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly ((Sky): Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_(Sky): La da da da_

_La da da da_

_La da da da da da da da da_

_(Ratchet and Sky): Keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_Just stay strong_

_'Cause you know I'm here for you, I'm here for you_

_There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

_(Ratchet): Keep holding on_

_(Sky): Keep holding on_

_(Ratchet and Sky): There's nothing you could say_

_Nothing you could do_

_There's no other way when it comes to the truth_

_So keep holding on_

_'Cause you know we'll make it through, we'll make it through_

**(Songs ends)**

I sighed once more through my vents, as I looked up to the night sky filled with twinkling stars. My only wish is for Optimus and Sky, mostly Sky, to be safe and not hurt and return to us very soon. I miss you my dear, beloved Sky and I love you sweetspark. I looked at the night sky one last time, before I turned around to head back down to base and into my room to get at least some recharge, before the next day to help find Optimus and Sky and being them back home safe and sound.

**(Decepticon base/ship, Brig room, Sky POV)**

I sighed one last time, looking out the only window to the brig room at the night sky, as the stars twinkle in it. My only wish is to escape here safe and sound with the twins and Optimus, and to be with my boyfriend, Ratchet, and family/friends again soon. I hope it will be like that for us all. I miss you my dear, beloved Ratchet and I love you will all my heart sweetspark. I glance at the night sky, before turning my head back down and close my eyes to get some sleep. I need my rest for the eventful days to come the next couple of days, as I let sleep take over me.

**A/N: And done with the first chapter of this sequel! Again sorry for it being so short and all, it all I could think of for it anyway. Awww, poor Ratchet and Sky they miss each other dearly, even if it been only a few hours being separated from the Unicron event that happen. But, they love each other dearly to keep calm and be strong for one another during this situation. Again, I am focusing more on Sky and the twins, not the Orion Pax Part 1-3 until the ending of the third chapter with the last part of that part 3 of Orion Pax episode. **

**Chapter 2 will be posted up as soon as I can get it up and all. I go back to school after Labor Day, which is 9/2/14, for my senior year of high school. So, I will not be updating that much, like I have before, as my time will be used most of the time for school anyway. I enjoy my freedom, while it lasted. But, I will update for you guys continuing this, but not a frequent as I had before. So anyway with that all said, hope you like it and please R&R folks! Have a good day and this is Sky96 signing off, bye! **


	2. Chapter 2: Turned Cybertronian Femme

**A/N: Hey peeps! Sorry forgot to tell the rating for this is K+9 to M, as some of the chapters may or may not be rated T or rated M for some scenes in it. So just to warn you guys about that. I am here to give you another chapter for all of you to read. So without farther ado, here is chapter 2 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

**(Decepticon base/ship, Brig room, Next Morning, Sky POV)**

It was now next morning, as I woke up yawning and stretching my limbs as best as I can, since I was chained up and all. I looked over to see Sideswipe and Sunstreaker waking up from their recharge. "Morning Sky." Sideswipe said, stretching his joints and cables. Sunstreaker was doing the same as his twin brother, and nodded at me in 'hello' and 'good morning' as well. I guess that how he will greet me sometimes now and then. "Morning Sides and Sunny." I said, as Sunstreaker growled at me for calling him by his nickname that annoys him.

I just smirk and rolled my eyes at that, and before I could continue to talk to them a con came in the room. He was bringing in food for me and energon for the twins. That was all, as the con left, it was a drone con anyway, guess he was told to bring in food for me and fuel for the twins to keep us from starving in here. I used my foot to kick my food over to me and grab it the best I can with my hand. Which I succeed in, as I ate my food quietly and the twins drank their energon quietly as well.

Once I was done eating and so were the twins, we decided to talk to one another. There was nothing to do anyway, so we talk most of the day away. It was pass afternoon like, in my guess; I bet it was around 1:30 p.m. time and that was when trouble begin to happen. The brig's door was slammed open and in came three cons. The three cons were Knockout, Breakdown, and Megatron and they all came over to my cell. The twins and I were concerned and confuse about this, as Megatron unlock and open my cell. They all came into my cell, and I knew something bad was going to go down for me. I started to freak and struggle in the binds, as the cons were coming near me. The twins look scared for me on what the cons were going to do to me.

"You are never going to get out of those binds my dear." Megatron said with an evil grin. I growled and glared at him, "Go to hell Buckethead!" I hissed out. He growled and glared back at me, "I watch what you say femme." Megatron sneered out at me. I rolled my eyes and was about to speak out at him again, but Sideswipe spoke before me. I also heard Sunstreaker growled and glared at the con leader as well. "Leave her alone Megabum." Sideswipe hissed out glaring at Megatron like his brother was too. Megatron just laughed evil-like, as he turned to the twins, while Breakdown and Knockout came over to me.

"As if you twins Autobots can do anything, since you are trapped in this cell and not in this one, she just a human femme anyway." Megatron said, as he ran his digits over my face. I sneered at him, as I tried to bite him, but he withdraws his digits quickly before I could. Sunstreaker growled even louder, "Don't touch her you sick freak. Or so help me, Sides and I will-." But, Sunstreaker was cut off by Megatron. "You'll do what Autobots?" He growled out. They said nothing just growling and glaring at him, as Megatron then said, "That was what I thought Autoscums." He turned to me, seeing me struggle in Breakdown's grip on me, as Knockout tried to use a sedated on me to make me unconscious.

I growled at them, as I tried to bite at Knockout every time he tried to come close to me. Knockout was annoyed by this and asked Breakdown to tighten his grip on me, to which he did and made me yelp from it. The twins growled out by this, as I became friends/family to them. I was a little sister to them, as they were like my older brothers that sometimes annoyed me now and then. Knockout finally put the sedate in my neck and pushes it down into my body. I tried to fight it, but it beat me and I went unconscious in my binds. Megatron handed the key to Breakdown to unlock my binds, to which he did. Once I was out of my binds, Breakdown handed me to Knockout, as the three cons went out of the cell closing it along the way.

Sideswipe went up to the cell door he and Sunstreaker were in, "Where are you taking her?" He asked them with concern and anger in his optics. Same feels in Sunstreaker's optics as well, as Megatron answer him, "I going to take her to our med bay and change her." "Into what?" Sunstreaker was the one to ask this time. "Into one of us of course. As a Decepticon warrior and my breeding mate in the near future." Megatron explained with an evil smirk.

The twins gasped at this news, "You can't do this! We will not let you do this to her!" They both called out. Megatron just chuckled and shook his helm at them trying to help her, but they can't anyway. He and the other to mechs walked away from the twins out the brig room, as the twins yelled out at them, but were ignored by them. Once out of the brig room and the door closed behind them, the three cons then continued down to the med bay to use the transform chamber on the unconscious femme before them in Knockout's servo.

**(Decepticon's Med Bay)**

I then woke up again once more, what is with these cons always making me go unconscious, hurt, or squeeze by them. God damn it, I hate it so much it annoys me to no end. I stand up to look around my surrounds, as I saw I was in the Decepticon's Med Bay and there was glass door from a chamber in front of me. The reason I guess that was because I put my hand to it and it felt and look like it anyway. I then saw Knockout by the control for something I not sure what though. I then turned to see Megatron and Breakdown standing a few feet from the chamber itself looking in my direction.

"What is this? What it for?" I asked them. Megatron answered me, "It is a transform chamber from my plans I had these two," He jested a servo at Breakdown and Knockout, "To build it for me to use on you to be my Decepticon warrior and breeding mate. This means I going to turned you into a femme cybertronian my dear." I gasped at this, "Fuck no! And I am not you dear either sick freak!" I sneered at him with a death glare. He just chuckled at me, as I ask him something else then, "Let me guess Knockout over there is at the control for this machine to work on me and all?" Megatron nodded to that, as I grumbled and cursed at this.

I then notice my blue energon crystal necklace my mother gave me was gone from my neck. I was trying to find it, but Megatron called out to me, "Is this was you're looking for?" I turned to him to see my necklace hanging from his digits. "Hey that mine! My mother gave it to me! Give it back now!" I yelled out. He shook his helm, as he gave it to Breakdown to put in the machine. Once that was done, Megatron turned to me, "I am using it for your energon fuel for you frame, as it change the crystal into liquid energon." He explained to me.

I was upset that necklace was from my mother, it was the last thing that belongs to her, now to me to keep a part of her with me. And now it going to be used, and for what happen to me I thought this, 'shit, just my luck!' I growled at him, "You can't do this! It not right! I screamed out. Megatron just chuckled once more, "I can and I will." He told me, as he signaled Knockout to turn on the machine and let it do it work on me.

Knockout did just that and the machine whirred to life and started to do its work. I started to feel it effects on me, as my body parts inside me changed to cybertronian parts instead. I screamed out, as I fell to the ground in pain. I continued to scream as my human parts were changed to cybertronian parts inside and out. It was so painful I squeeze my eyes shut and tense from the pain. The process of this took about a couple hours to get me all complete, and to tell I was completely cybertronian a white light flash shine though the room. The three cons shield their optics from it, as the pain and process of all this made me past out again unconscious on the floor of the chamber.

It was late in the evening when this was all done, as Knockout turned off the machine. Once off, Breakdown came over to the machine to open the door, as Knockout and Megatron came over as well. Once the cloud of smoke cleared, there lied a femme cybertronian Sky that was once a human femme Sky. Her optics was offline, so they could not tell what color they were, and not fraction symbol on her either. Megatron grinned at this, as she looked so prefect to him for him to have her by his side in the future. He picked her up in his arms, as he looked her over from helm to peds. He then turned to Knockout and Breakdown, "I do not need the chamber anymore, so destroy it and the controls to it too." He ordered them. "Yes sir." They both said together, as they got to work on that.

But, then Knockout turned to his leader one last time, "I think it will be best for her to recover from this with some strength, so until then going have to wait on your uses for her for a bit sir." Knockout told him. Megatron thought about that for a moment and nodded to that. He dismiss himself out of the Med Bay, as he carried the unconscious cybertronian femme Sky back to the brig room of her cell for her to rest and recover for this.

**(Decepticon's Brig room)**

The Brig room door open once more, as Megatron carried her in and the twins turned to his direction. They gasped at what happen to Sky, as Megatron open the cell she was in and chained her back up by her arms by the chains on the wall. Once that was done, he exits her cell and close and lock it behind him. He then left the Brig room afterwards, as they twins came over to the cell wall near her cell wall.

They both look worried about Sky and angry at what the cons did to her. She did not deserve this at all! They both turned to her direction when they heard her groaned, as she was coming back to the live of consciousness. Once I was fully awake, I turned to them giving a weak smile to see them present in my line of vision.

"Hey you two." I said to them. "Sky you look so different girly." Sideswipe said. I froze at that, as I remember that the cons turned me into one of them, I thought it was a nightmare I was having, but it was real. I looked over myself; I had a silver, black, and blue paint job. My optics were light blue color with a hint amber color in them, like Acree's optics were blue with a hint of pink/purple color to them.

I realize Megatron wanted red optics with the hint of amber color in them to be his Decepticon warrior, but the machine gave me these colors for my optics instead. He was going to not like that indeed, but I do not care. I had not fraction symbol yet either, but I not going to be a Decepticon, as I am going to be an Autobot.

Anyway, to continue my new look, I had door wings like my dad has that were blue and black. I had peds that were blue with black lines on the side and they also look like boots. My body frame type look like dad's frame type, as my arms and chest plate were blue with black lines as well, my servos were silver color, and my face plate was sliver color too. My helm was black and the shape of dad's helm too, with a blue chevron on my forehelm. So, I look like dad, but with different colors and a femme at that.

And the necklace from my mother giving to me was used as my energon fuel for my frame for me to live, along with my spark that was blue instead of red color. Megatron was not be happy with that either, but again I do not care. I was tried and upset about this, I mean it cool to be cybertronian, but I did not want it to happen like this, so the emotional and physical pain I felt finally hit me at full force. I started to cry energon tears, as I whimpered and shook.

The twins' EM fields drawn out towards my in comfort, as the brothers I adopted them as it helped me, their little adopted sister. I calm down a little from their comfort, "Thanks guys." I said. "You're welcome Sky." Sideswipe replied, as Sunstreaker grunted in 'thanks' as well, which made me giggle a little bit. They both smile at me for laughing, even if it was a little bit. I turned to them, "So how do I look to you guys?" I asked them. They studied me for a moment and finally Sunstreaker said, "You look beautiful to either of us if either human or cybertronian femme." Sideswipe nodded to what Sunstreaker said as well, as I replied back, "Thanks guys that means so much to me."

I thought of something else though and then looked at them once more, "Since Sky was my human name and I do not want to use it for my cybertronian name, but you guys and our human friends can still call my Sky though. So anyway, what should be my new cybertronian name?" I asked them. They thought for a moment and then Sideswipe's face plate lite up with an idea and turned to me. "Oh, I know. How about Stormdrift? It works with the colors of your paint job." He said, as Sunstreaker thought about it as well and nodded in agreement with his brother.

I tested the name, "Stormdrift. It does work like you said from my paint job colors. I love it!" I cheered out. "Plus it goes great with your mood changes too." Sunstreaker snorted with playful amusement. "Hey!" I exclaimed, giving him and his snickering brother a playful glare, but I rolled my optics at that, because it was true on what Sunny said after all. My optics started to droop from being tried from what happen to me today and the twins notice this. "Get some rest Sky and recharge, as we will too." Sideswipe said. I nodded to this, "Night." I called out to them. "Night Storm." They both called out together, as they let recharge take over them. I gave one last thought before doing the same, 'We will get out of here and back to everyone safe and sound. I just know it and they do too.' As I looked over at the recharging frames of the twins, I then followed the twins into recharge of my own.

**A/N: There done with the second chapter! Sky is a femme now; she looks like her dad, but with different colors and is a femme. Chapter 4 will have her picking out an alt mode, along with a check up on her by her boyfriend, Ratchet, as well. So, I need help with picking out an alt mode for her to have; not very good at picking alt modes, because there millions of them I like, so you guys pick. **

**Sorry for it being short, as I said before chapter 1-3 will be short, because it what I can only think about of them. Chapter 3 will be posted up as soon as I can get it up for you guys. Remember school is around the corner for me, which means less amount and time for updating chapters now and then on here, but will update them for you guys when I get to them ok. So with that said, hope you love it, have a good day, and please R&R! This is Sky96 signing off, bye! **


	3. Chapter 3: Returned Home Safe and Sound

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is another chapter for you guys! This chapter has a little rated M scene in it, but otherwise the rest is K+9. So without farther ado, here is chapter 3 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

**(Decepticon base/ship, Brig room, Next Morning, Sky POV)**

It was next morning, as the twins and I woke up out of recharge and stretch our joints and cables out. I looked over at the twins, as they looked over at me both of us grinning at each other. "Morning." I chirped at them. "Morning Sky." They called back. After what happen to me on what the cons did to me the twins became very protective brothers on me, like my family is protective over me as well. A drone con came in once again bringing energon for the twins to fuel up on.

This time for me I had energon to fuel up on, instead of human food. I decided to try it, as I wondered how energon tasted, as I brought it up to my lip plate. Once the taste hit my glossa my optics widened to how sweet the energon tasted. It was good, as the twins and I drink our fuel quickly. Once done, we talked quietly to each other, but we were interrupted by Megatron entering the Brig room going up to my cell. He unlocks and opens my cell, as he entered my cell.

I was growling at him quietly, but I also felt fear eating at me as well. I was wondering want he want, as the twins glared and growled at him. He walked up to me, and then stopped before me with a lustful look in his optics and an evil smirk on his face plate. I gulped at what the sicko freak was thinking about doing to me. The twins saw this look on him as well, and the tense scare look on me, as their growling and glaring intensified.

**(A/N: This is the M rated scene here folks, but otherwise the reason of the chapter is K+9. So, here the start of the M rated scene, Primus I want to kill Megatron for this.) **Megatron ran his digits lovely over my face plate, as I growled at him trying to bite his digits, but he withdraw them quickly before I could. He growled at me for it for a moment, and then said some words I froze from. "So beautiful." He said lustfully. I tense even more from this, as his lean down to my lip plating forcing a kiss on me. I gasp at them in fear, as Megatron use my gasp to force his glossa in my mouth. His glossa trance around everywhere inside my mouth. I tried to hold back a groan, but I could not as I groaned quietly from this. I did not want this happen to me, even in front of the twins, as I heard them growling very dangerous-like towards Megatron.

Megatron then took his glossa out of my mouth and stop kissing me, as he then trance his glossa over my jaw and cheek plating. I felt disgusted by this, as he trailed down to my neck cabling and started licking and nipping at it. I wish I could stop him, but before he started this he hold down my arms preventing me to stop him. Once done with my neck, he trailed down his glossa to my breast plating licking and nipping there. I could not help out the groans and moans I let out, even though I did not like this at all. He then decided to trail his glossa down my stomach plating, as he tried to go down to my interfacing plating to try to make me open up for him. "Open up for me dear." He called out to me lustful.

I did not want to, so what I did next stunned Megatron and the twins themselves, but the twins grinned at me for the actions I did to the con leader. I head butted him in his helm and kick him in his interfacing plating. He gasps and let out a groaned, as he let go of me and fell down to the floor curling up in pain from it. I smirked at this and saw the key fell out of his gasp when he fell down onto the floor. **(A/N: End of M rated scene the rest of the chapter is back to K+9 rating folks. We all need to go kill Megatron for this, let's all joining a hating Megatron group and go kill him. Who with me! YA!) **The key on the ground was used to unlock the cell doors and the chains chaining my arms up to the wall. I use my ped to slide the key over to the twins, as the key hit Sideswipe in his leg. They looked confused at me, "Use it to unlock your cell door and then mine. Then unlock me from these chains." I said, as the nodded in understanding.

They then unlock the cell door and opened it walking out of the cell. They walked over to mine unlocking and opening it up as well. Once done, the walked over to me and unlock me from the chains. Once all done, I rub my wrist from the chains rubbing up on me, as the twins returned the key to the key holder in the Brig room hanging on the wall. They came back over to me, "You ok Storm? I mean…" Sunstreaker tailed off, as he jested his servo over the scene with Megatron and me. I looked up at him and his twin brother, "I'm fine, may be a little freak out by it, but I'm a tough femme. I can get over it soon." I replied to them, as they both nodded to what I said, but still looked concern for me about it all. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker then kicked the down Megatron a few times in anger from what he did to me, as I giggled from it. Megatron cried out quietly from this, and then the twins stop kicking him, as they relief their anger from it.

**(Decepticon's hallways)**

Once that was done, we all ran quickly out the Brig room and down the halls of the Decepticon base/ship. We ran down each hallway to find a way out of this, we were down a hallway when we saw con drones walking down it. I point to the shadows along the walls to the twins and we hidden in it. The con drones stop for a minute thinking something is wrong, but shrugged and continued to walk down the hallway. Once they were gone, we all came out of the shadows and continued down the hallway. We all frozen when we heard Megatron called out to his troops about us escaping the Brig. He wanted them to be on alert to find us and put us back in the Brig room. We guess he got over the pain we put on him, left the Brig room and went to announce this situation at hand to his troops.

Great! We then ran even faster down the halls of this base/ship. What we did not know was that after that announcement Megatron made he went a type coordinates to the ground bridge. He then went through it to the area of the space bridge, where my Autobots friends/family were. We continued down the halls until we ran into a mech before us. We all fell down on our afts and groaned from the impact. We rubbed our helm and looked up at one another. I gasped at seeing my uncle Optimus before me and the twins.

We all them stand up on our peds still looking at one another in surprise. "Optimus?" I asked. Optimus looked confuse at me, "Do I know you and the two mechs behind you? And my name is Orion Pax not Optimus, but I found out that I am Optimus Prime mech you speak of from the data I found it out on. I guess I am the last of the Prime, but I do not remember it or you guys." He explained to us. I then remember what Ratchet, my boyfriend, told us back at the base when I was still human about Optimus past. Like that how he wasn't always a Prime and all that. "Alright Orion. These two mechs behind me are split-spark twins Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. My name is Stormdrift; I once used to be human name Skylar Murray, but called Sky for short. But, you probably will not remember right now about me being human and your niece at that right?" I question him, as he nodded to it.

He asked us about being in this base/ship, and we told him it's a long story, but long story short we told him we were prisoners in the Brig room. But, we escape to get back to our Autobot friends/family. He then asked me about being turned into a cybertronian femme, if I used to be human, but the twins and I will tell him and the others later back at base once this was all over. Right now our main mission was to get off this base/ship.

**(Decepticon's new space bridge)**

And we did just that, we finally found the ground bridge room and use the coordinates that Megatron left there on the ground bridge's controls and ground bridge there. Once there, Orion and the twins came out first followed by me last. I gasp, as I saw my family down on the ground from Megatron attacking them. I then saw Acree and Jack near the space bridge. Jack was in a space suit holding something in his hands. I narrowed my optics to see it and it looked like some type of key he had.

Anyway, Megatron turned to see the twins, Orion, and I coming out of the portal. Orion and Megatron said somethings to one another, but I was not paying attention to that, until I heard Megatron attack him then. The twins and Acree then went to attack Megatron to distract him. Megatron thought Acree had the key anyway, but Jack did. The twins and Acree fought Megatron, but were caught in his grip, as Megatron was talking to them. "Orion!" Jack called out. Orion and I heard him and turned to him, as we slowly approached Jack. Jack looked at me with a confused look on his face, "Who are you?" He asked. "I'll giving you a big hint there Jack buddy." I said, with a smirk on my face. I saw his eyes widened at me calling him jack buddy, since he knew the only person who called him that was me as a human, Sky. I tried to hold back a giggle from this. "Sky?" Jack asked. I nodded to him, "But how?" He then asked me. "I tell you and everyone else back at base later. Right now let's finish this mission once and for all." I said, as he nodded.

Orion looked down at Jack, "Are you certain that I am worthy?" Orion asked him. Jack looked up at him with a smile, as I smiled about this too, "You have no idea." Jack answered. Jack held the key up and it glowed brighter at the presence of its host. At an instant, a ray of light shot from the key towards Orion's chassis. Immediately, the doors to his spark opened, happily accepting the Matrix of Leadership into him. He closed his optics, as the memories he once lost finally returned to him. Those memories were of his team and their human friends spending these past few months enjoying each other company and helping one another as well.

He remembers them all as his friends/family, even his beloved niece Sky. He remembered everything that happened in his life with everyone, as he finally regained everything he had lost. And when he finally opened his optics again, he was no longer Orion Pax, the simple data clerk. He was once again a powerful leader, as Optimus Prime he was finally backed to normal. During all of this, Megatron found out Acree did not have the key, and saw Jack have to using it to bring Optimus Prime back to himself. Megatron growled at this, as he tossed the twins and Acree away to the ground painfully. I growled at that, but what piss me off the worst, and made me snap at it. I saw him running up to us to stop, but it was too late since we were done with the process anyway.

But, I saw dad and my boyfriend, Ratchet, get up to stop him, but he pushed them back knocking them off their peds and back towards the ground painfully. I growled loudly at this, "NO ONE HURTS MY FAMILY! EPECIALLY MY DAD AND MY BOYFRIEND, RATCHET!" I screamed out. After Optimus was back to himself, everyone froze at what I said. Dad looked over at me, "The only person who calls me dad is my adopted daughter," He thought for a moment and realized this, as he turned back to me, "Sky?!" He called out in surprise. "Yep, it's me papa." I giggled at his shocked face, and everyone else too. Ratchet was surprise to see me as well, but relief to see I was ok. "How are you a femme cybertronian?" My boyfriend asked me. "I tell all of you later back at base. Right now let's finish this once and for all." I said.

Then dad looked anger and shock at the same time, "Boyfriend?! Ratchet your boyfriend?!" He shrieked at the claim, glaring at Ratchet. Ratchet look scared by dad's glare, as everyone else looked shock to know Ratchet as my boyfriend, except the twins, Jazz, Ratchet, and I. Even Megatron looked shock by this, but pissed because he cannot have me now. Yes! I am happy I not his, but Ratchet's girlfriend. "I'll tell you all that as well later back at base." I said. Megatron was still running up at us, but Optimus was back to himself. CLANG! Optimus stop Megatron before he could do something, "Megatron! Be gone!" Optimus roared, as he punched Megatron away, as I cheered for it.

Damn bastard deserved it anyway. Everyone then came over to us, once Megatron was away from us. Ratchet and dad were standing next to me, as Optimus turned to Ratchet. "Ratchet, how did we get here?" Optimus immediately asked him. "Long story, old friend." Ratchet responded to him, as we all prepared to defend one another from Megatron. But, before Megatron could attack us, a ground bridge portal opens us before us. Someone must have called for it, "It's ours." Acree said to us. "Everyone go into the portal. Optimus and I will handle Buckethead here." I called out to them. They nodded and did as told, Ratchet and dad kissed my forehelm before going in. Optimus and I turned our helms towards each other, "Fight this bastard together as a tag team uncle?" I asked him. He nodded with a wicked smirk on his face plate, as we both went to attack Megatron, as the others went through the portal. I used hit and kick attacks on Megatron with all my anger on what he did to me and my friends/family.

He groaned and cried out from it, and once I was done with that, I tagged Optimus to finish him off. He used his blasters on him; as Megatron used his blade to blocks some of them, but some hit him as well. He started running towards us to kill us, but the team was already through the portal and gone. Optimus grabbed me around my waist with his arm and keep shooting at Megatron, as we back up to the portal to get ready to jump in it. Optimus unfolded his blaster back into his arm, and he jump through the portal with me still hanging on to him. As we went through the portal, I could not help myself by sticking my glossa out and blowing a raspberry at Megatron's direction, as we disappeared through the portal closing behind us. Once the portal close before Megatron, he was so pissed off from this, he yelled out to the heaven above from this all.

**(Autobot base)**

The all bots came out of the ground bridge one by one. Ratchet then was next, as he stands to the side with the other bots and humans who were near the ground bridge as well. Jack was the first through the portal greeted by his friends, Agent Fowler, and his mother, June. They all turned and looked in the direction of the ground bridge to see Optimus come through followed by the twins, and then I was last through the ground bridge, as it closed behind me. The humans were all relief to see us, they asked if Optimus was himself and he relied with a yes and hello to them all. They humans cheered to this, as well as the bots.

Miko came up to me and the twins, "Who are you guys?" Sideswipe answered her, "I am Sideswipe and this is my twin brother Sunstreaker. Were split-spark twins." He told her and everyone else who did not know them. Sunstreaker and his twin brother then explain what split-spark twins meant to them. Miko then looked at me, "And you?" She asked. "Take a wild hint chickie." I said giving a smirk. She gasps with wide eyes at this, because they only person who called her that was her best friend, Sky herself. "Sky?!" Miko exclaimed. "In the flesh or should I said metal." I chuckled, as the humans around us gasp in shock by my new look. "But, how?" Agent Fowler asked.

Everyone wanted to know about it, so I explained to all to them on what happen to me on the Decepticon base/ship. The twins already knew and help explain it as well; we also told them what Megatron was grossly doing to me. I saw the look shock and anger by this, as my dad and Ratchet, and probably everyone else, but mostly them is going to kill him for that and to keep me safe too. Once done explaining that, I saw Optimus look upset by this. "I should have been there to stop him for doing that to you Sky. It's my entire fault you had that happen to you." Optimus sighed in disappointment.

I walked over to him and put my servo on his shoulder, "Hey it's not your fault. It no one's fault or mine either. It's Megatron's fault at this, and I will get over it soon anyway. I am a tough femme at spark uncle Optimus. Please don't put yourself down for it, tough yourself up. I know you can, and so does everyone else in this room." I said. He smiled at me for the relief mini speech I gave him, as I hug him and he returned it back to me. I then also told them my new cybertronian name Stormdrift, since I not going to use Sky as my name anymore, but told them they can still call me that though.

I then turned to everyone and sighed through my vents, "So you want me to explain how Ratchet is my boyfriend?" I asked to them. Everyone nodded to this, as the humans gasped again at hearing from me of Ratchet being my boyfriend. I explained to them about it all; expect the twins, Miko, Ratchet, Jazz, and I already knew about it. Once done with that, everyone was ok with it, but they turned to my dad since I was his daughter and all. He was thinking about it for a moment and then sighed through his vents and looked at me, Ratchet, and everyone else, mostly me and Ratchet anyway. "It is ok with me, as long as he do not hurt Sky emotionally or physically Ratchet. Got it?" He said to Ratchet, as my boyfriend nodded his helm to it.

I cheered at this and swooped Ratchet into a hugged, and then kissed him with passion. Once the kiss broke, Ratchet chuckled at my excitement. I was a giggled mess, as everyone else either 'aww' at the moment, feel happy about it, feel kind of gross out by it, or laughed, shake their heads/helms, and rolled their eyes/optics about it. This was the best moment ever; everyone then went off around the main room of the base to talk to one another. I felt arms wrap around my waist and I turned my body half way to see a smiling Ratchet looking at me. I smiled back, as I lean back into him resting my helm on his shoulder. I looked up at him and peck his cheek plating, "So?" I asked. He looked at me, "So what?" He asked me. I giggled, "So how are you feeling about all this?" I asked him then. He thought for a moment and then sighed through his vents, "I has mixed emotions from all of this happen to you, but I am finally happy and relief to have you back sweetspark." He told me. I giggled again and peck him on the cheek plating once more, "Me too you big lugnut." He chuckled at this and kissed me on the lips.

Once we broke the kiss, he spoke once more, "I can't believe the terror twins are here. They cause so much chaos it isn't funny. Ironhide and I get prank on a lot by them. They can be very annoying." He grumbled. I snickered and rolled my optics, "Don't worry about it Ratch. They are nice and caring, as they were like that with protecting me from Megatron, since I decided to have them as my adopted brothers and me to them as their adopted sister." I said. Ratchet sighed through his vents to that, "Ya, it may be true. But, I still think their annoying to me." He said. I just shook my helm at that, and then I saw Ratchet smirking at me.

I look at him confuse, "What is it Ratch?" I asked. "You're going to need an alt mode. Plus, a checkup by me too. Which I will have to give you a virus protector medicine in a needle as well, to protect your frame from getting any viruses." He said, still smirking evil-like at the mention of the needle part. I frowned at him, as I cursed under my breath for it, as Ratchet chuckled at this. Damn it! I hate needles so much! I so hate my boyfriend right now, as I glared at him.

**A/N: And done with chapter 3! Stormdrift (Sky) is back with her friends/family finally. Everyone knows what happen to her and they now know Ratchet is her boyfriend too. They all want to kill Megatron for what he did to her, and I do not blame them, as I too want to kill him as well. As I said before, let's all make and join a Megatron Hating group and kill him. Who with me! YA! Anyway, next chapter she gets her alt mode, and a checkup along with the viruses' protector medicine from a needle put in her by Ratchet. She hates needles and so do I, and chapter 4 is going to be posted up today as well with chapter 3. Chapter 4 going to be a short one though too. Hope you love this chapter. So with all that said, have a good day and please R&R! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4: New Alt Mode and Hate Needles

**A/N: Hey folks I'm back again, with chapter 4 here for you all to read! I look at all the suggests for her alt mode and love them all, but I can only choose one of them guys. Sorry if I do not choose your suggests, but I love them anyway. There a little rated T scene in here, but rest of it is K+9 rating. So without farther ado, here is chapter 4 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar**

It was the next morning, because we all were tried yesterday from the events we had and needed our rest. We all were not up and about, and today I am getting my alt mode. Sweet! We all were in the main room, even the humans and Agent Fowler, as they went home to rest and came back to base the next day to hang out and relax with us. Ratchet and I were looking over some of the vehicles to choose from for me to have as my alt mode. I scanned through them and finally saw the one I wanted, as I pointed it to Ratchet. "Are you sure you want that?" He asked me. I nodded to him, as he clicks that car picture and used the plug scanner thing, and plugged it into my main port. Once he did, the car design and all the others stuff download into my processor. It also show and told me how to transform for vehicle mode and back to robot mode too.

Once we were all done, Ratchet told me to transform into my vehicle mode that I choose. I did just that, and transformed into a blue with black strip down the middle Ferrari 599 GTB. The bots and humans were so awestruck by the vehicle choose I made, as Ratchet told me to transform back into my robot mode to which I did. Once done picking out my alt mode, I went to train a bit with my teachers Jazz and Ironhide. I did hand to hand skills combat with Jazz. We have been at it for a couple of minutes, "Getting good at this Sky." Jazz said to me. I chuckled to him, as I flip over him and swipe him off his peds. He fell to the ground and looked at me with a playful glare. "I should say so myself. Since I seem to beat you every time though." I taunt him. He smirks at me, and I then yelped out as he swipe me off my peds. He then got up on his peds, and put a ped on my stomach plating still smirking at me.

I look up at him with a playful glare of my own. He looked down at me, "Ya, but I'm still better at you though. And as your teacher you got to watch your other opponent sometimes and not taunt them all the time. So, keep practicing at it Sky." He said to me, as he helped me up to my peds. Once up, Jazz dismisses me today with enough training from him. I then went off to find Ironhide to start practicing on how to use my blasters. Once I found him, we both went out the base where he set up some targets for me to blast at. He them told me how to transform my arms to my blasters, to which I nodded to and did it. Once did it, he showed me how to blast me targets. I was doing some what good job at it, but Ironhide thinks I should do it better.

"Come on I seen sparklings do better than that!" Ironhide yelled out. "I doing the best I can uncle Ironhide." I growled out at him, as I practice my aims and shots at the targets. I really want to blast Ironhide for that comment he made about me, but uncle Optimus said not to hurt humans or anyone on the team either. But he said nothing about me pranking him, and probably I can get the twins to help me out with it too. I laughed in my head, as we have been doing this for a couple of minutes. I finally got better at shooting and my targets blow up from my shots. Ironhide was impress by this and we did it a couple more times, before he dismiss me for today practice. Once I was done with my training today, I went back into base and heard Ratchet call my name to come over to Med Bay to get my checkup done and over with. Might as well anyway.

I walked over to him and we both went off to his Med Bay. Once there, he check me over and all that like he usually does with his checkups with the others. Once done with the check up, I thought he might of forgot about the stupid needle with the viruses' protector medicine in it. But, my luck went bad as he remember it. I cursed under my breath, as I saw Ratchet get the little contain of the medicine and the needle syringe. I quickly got off the medical berth, I am not getting poke by that sinister thing. As I was getting off the medical berth and running out the Med Bay doors down to the room my dad and I shared, as the bots made a berth for me in that room to sleep on anyway; Ratchet saw me escaping to that area. He cursed under his breath and chase after me. I got to the room with Ratchet behind me and the doors to the room close behind him.

I cursed under my breath once more, I need to get away from him, so the stupidest thing I did was go into the corner of the room where my boyfriend followed me and tripped me there. I press myself further into the corner and stared cross-opticed at Ratchet's steady digits caressing the sinister needle syringe. My light blue hinted with amber color optics narrow and focuses on my boyfriend servos and digits, as he stabs into the small container of that medicine he is giving me. Ratchet then to it out of the container with a squeaky pop. I widen my stance and flex my shoulders to appear intimidating to my boyfriend, who had me cornered in this very room. Ratchet smiles warmly at the empty threat and takes a step closer. The sinister needle syringe glints with a muted purple glow for the medicine.

A deep rumble from within my chest plating makes Ratchet's warm smile take on a mocking edge. "Your are so going to get it, Ratchet." I threaten him. "Sweet empty threats, sweetspark, sweet empty threats." Ratchet said. I rolled my optics at him, as I puffed out my armor revealing tantalizing glimpses of protoform and cabling beneath thick armor and to appear even bigger in a clear display of dominance and threat. Ratchet scoffs at all of it and taps the needle tip against the new and fresh Autobot symbol on my broad chest he put on me during me checkup. He circles the etching of it with his digits, and then he laid the servo carrying the wide girth and rolls his digits over it. He directs his optics to look at me, and with a teasing turn to his lips in my direction.

"Alright then, sweetspark. Since you're going to be such a whimpering puppy about it." Ratchet tosses the sinister needle syringe away, "I guess you don't have to suck down a shot." He then told me. **(A/N: Rated T for this little scene here, but otherwise the rest is rated K+9. So, here the start of the little rated T scene.) **I smirked at this, but then one of his digits trances over my lips, he then withdraw his digits from my lips. He replaces them with his own lips smashing onto mine. I gasp at this, as he used my gasp to stick his glossa in my mouth. I kissed him back and groan from this. It felt so sweet to me, he then broke the kiss to kiss down my jaw line and cheek plating. He then kiss and nip at my neck cabling drawing a gasp and groan from me. He smirks at this and back away from me afterwards patting my shoulder as he pass me to leave the room. I was in a loving and heaven moment, when he did that, before he left the room. I looked at him as he left in confusion, but shrugged it off. **(A/N: Ended little rated T scene here, and now back to rated K+9 for the rest.) **

I decided to go sit in a chair in the room to read a data pad given to me by my uncle Optimus, as it was about the Golden Age on Cybertron. What I did not know was the sinister needle syringe Ratchet tossed landed on that chair I was going to sit on. I went to sit on it, and then jump up to almost touching the ceiling with an agonized wail. "Ah, I see she found it." Ratchet commented, from behind the room I was in door. Ratchet's servo had been raised to tap on the door. He had come back to collect his forgotten medical supplies. He about faces and makes his way back to his Med Bay trying not to draw any attention to himself.

"RATCHET!" I screamed out his name in anger. Throwing subtly out the door, Ratchet makes a beeline for the relative safety of his Med Bay and tried to make himself look like he was working in there. I, meanwhile, lean heavily against the door, while scanning the hallway with an evil death glint in my optics. Not spying the little irritation of my boyfriend, I steel my neural units and limp unsteadily to my evil boyfriend's lair, smelter fire on my processor. A little empty needle syringe bounces with the motion of my aft with each step forward.

I limp towards the main room, as the Med Bay was near it and saw my dad, Jazz, and the twins in the room. They all look at me funny-like, "Don't say a word." I threatened to them. The twins laughed at this and since they were in my path, I decided to knock their helms together in the process. They cried out from the impact, as they rubbed their helms. Sideswipe was pouting from it, as Sunstreaker was scowling and mumbling about his paint job. I rolled my optics, as I continue to limp down to my boyfriend's Med Bay.

Jazz and dad just chuckled about this, as Jazz turned to my dad, "That your daughter right there. As the human saying goes, she is a crazy nut job there." Jazz commented about me to dad. "Yep, she is." Dad replied, still chuckling about it. I ignored them and shook my helm at their playfulness. I would say something back at them, but right now my mission is to kill or tried to at least hurt or lash out verbally at my evil boyfriend right now. As I limp to his Med Bay, I thought to myself, 'And the sinister needle syringe, without fail, always gets the bot that targeted for it in the end.'

**A/N: And done with chapter 4! So, funny in this chapter and sorry for it being short and all, because it all I can think of for it. Next chapter, chapter 5 we will be back on the episodes of Transformers Prime series of season 2 with Operation: Bumblebee Part 1. Chapter 5 will be posted up as soon as I can get it up on here for you all to read. I just wanted to get these two chapters out of the way before I got back to school. Remember updates will be slow and not updated quick enough like I use to, because I be back in school on 9/2/14, but I will still update this story for you guys. With all that said, hope you love it, have a good day, and please R&R folks! This is Sky96 signing off, bye! **


	5. Chapter 5: Operation: Bumblebee Part 1

**A/N: Sky96: Hey everyone I'm not dead! Sorry it has been a while for updating the next chapter and all. Been business with getting ready for school and having my first week of school. School was just good as school can get, but I love my last year of senior year as top dog of the school. But, it also feels weird being a senior too, because it your last year with everyone you know in your grade you been with for a while now. It is hard to say good bye to them at the end of the year at graduation. Anyway I am back to write some more in this story!**

**Ratchet: About damn slaggin time you came around!**

**Sky96: Well excuse me for getting an education Ratchet!**

**Ratchet: *Rolls optics and sighs through his vents* Ok, ya whatever femme. Just get on with this chapter for this story!**

**Sky96: Fine! *Has an evil smirk on my face and starts to climb up Ratchet's body***

**Ratchet: What the…?! *Tries to get her off, but fails at it***

**Sky96: *Dodges his servos and finally makes it to the top of his helm* *Smirks happily* Yay!**

**Ratchet: *Looks annoyed and grumbles* Damn femme!**

**Sky96: *Giggles and stays on top of his helm by sitting on top of it* Anyway, here is chapter 5 folks. Hope you enjoy it, and again sorry for the long wait everyone. Disclaimer Hasbro/The Hub owns Transformers, while I own my Oc, Skylar A.K.A. Stormdrift. Enjoy!**

**(Autobot base)**

"Optimus!" Ratchet called, "I'm picking up an interesting signal!" "What kind?" Bulkhead asked, as he stepped forward. "Unknown. The only way to find out is to investigate." Ratchet shrugged. "Ratchet, Bumblebee, Ironhide, Prowl, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker you are with me." Optimus command, as he turned to the rest of us, "Bulkhead you stay behind to keep an eye on the children, Stormdrift, Jazz, and Arcee alright?" Optimus said to Bulk. "Got it Optimus." Bulkhead replied with a nod. Optimus turned to Arcee, "Arcee...," He trailed off.

"Bridge operator." Arcee nodded, as she approached the computer. "Be careful out there. The Decepticons are going to be all over this." I warned them, mostly dad and my boyfriend. "We always are." Dad reassured me, as he approached me and kiss me on the top of the helm and went back over to the group that was going. Ratchet was next to come up to me a kiss me on the lips, "I will make sure all of us come back in one piece sweetspark." I nodded and kiss him back, before he went back to the group. Optimus turned to the team going with him, "Autobots, roll out!" he decreed.

Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, dad, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Sunstreaker transformed into their vehicular modes and rolled through the ground bridge. Arcee, Jazz, Bulkhead, Raf, Jack, Miko, and I stood in front of the ground bridge, watching our friends/family until they all disappeared. We all waited until, they call for a ground bridge back to base. I just hope they all come back in one piece just like Ratchet said. All we can do is wait and hope for it.

Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, and Bumblebee divided in two separate directions upon arrival. Optimus, Ratchet, Prowl, and Ironhide stuck together, while Bumblebee and the twins went together. Recent events still loomed on all of their minds. Particularly what Stormdrift had to undergo mostly, during the time Jack and Acree undergo on a mission to regain their leader back again. Even with the twins' prisoners there, but all escape later on, Storm had to undergo changing from human female to cybertronian femme. And on top of that she almost was raped by Megatron himself to make her a Decepticon warrior and breeding mate. Until she hit him that is, and both her and the twins escape there and back to base and to all of them. They were all happy that everyone was back and alive together.

Anyway back to the event at hand, hidden away behind a rock, all Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet could see was trouble. Trouble in the form of Megatron himself. He arrived at the sight and transformed into his bipedal mode. Slowly, yet menacingly, he walked towards his troops that were the middle of an excavation. The Autobots weren't the only ones to spot the signal. "Megatron?!" Ratchet gasped in horror, but still angry at the mech for trying to almost rape his girlfriend. Ratchet also bet Prowl was still angry at the mech as well, since Storm is his adopted daughter and he is her dad. The others were still angry was it too, but none what to let their emotions cloud their judgment, beside right now they need to focus the event at hand anyway.

"It seems you detected the Ancient Autobot frequency precisely because it was unearthed." Optimus rumbled. "Well, our backup shouldn't be far behind." Ironhide stated, referring to Bumblebee and the twins who had gone off to scout the area upon Optimus' orders. "Without knowing what the Decepticons have exhumed, I believe that I am unwilling to wait." Optimus decreed, as he and Ironhide both stood up together charging up their blasters. Optimus and Ironhide then began walking down to the sight. Ratchet and Prowl remained where they were. They didn't know what was going to happen next. But, they knew they were not going to like it. The Decepticons are still to notice the presence of the Autobots. They were too busy exhuming their latest finding.

"Show me," Megatron requested high in the rocks, before the drones hoisted a strange cybertronian container, one that Megatron recognized very well, "Bring it to me with utmost care." When the drone brought the container to Megatron with care, the Decepticon lord wasted no time in opening it and revealing the weapon inside. But, before he could reach down and take it… "Megatron!" Optimus called, as he and Ironhide ran towards them, "I cannot allow you to pilfer Autobot relics!"

"Not only are you misinformed, Optimus, but I would strongly advise you and your weapon specialist to lower your weapons… unless you two are in the mood for mutually assured destruction." Megatron smirked, as he held up an oddly-shaped weapon; one that made Optimus, Prowl, Ironhide, and Ratchet shudder in fear. "It can't be!" Ratchet and Prowl gasped together. "The spark extractor." Optimus growled, as Ironhide cursed under his breath.

The drones were quick to surround the four Autobots. Too many times they had let the Autobots slip through their clawed servos. They weren't going to make the same mistakes again. Megatron would have their heads on a silver platter. "Rather unassuming yet capable of extracting every spark within its radius. And too think that _you_ led me straight to it, Optimus. Or should I say _Orion Pax_ did?" Megatron smirked, earning a murderous glare from his former enemy, "You really should have left you Decepticon insignia intact… for you have no idea how useful your code-breaking skills proved to be during our all-to brief time together. And how is dear Skylar, but now Stormdrift doing?" "

An answer you will never get." Optimus growled, as Ratchet, Ironhide, and Prowl too growl at this. After his niece nearly was raped at the claw servos of Megatron himself, did Megatron really think that Optimus was going to answer that willingly? "Cannot blame me for trying to inquire about the health, emotionally and physically of dear Stormdrift, Optimus. Soundwave, send the ground bridge," Megatron requested, before one appeared, "FINISH THEM!" As the drones began to battle the four Autobots, Megatron began to leave. With the drones keeping his enemies busy, he could make an easy escape… or will he?

Three other drones were hiding behind rocks, their blasters charging. Obviously, they were planning to jump in and catch the Autobots by surprise. Well, a certain black-and-yellow muscle car and red and black and golden and black twin lambo cars weren't going to let that happen. Bumblebee and the twins jumped the cliff and landed in the ditch in vehicle modes. Repeated shots were fired, as Bumblebee and the twins drove towards the battle involved other drones, Optimus, Ironhide, Prowl, and Ratchet. Optimus was never so relieved to see the scout and the twins in his life.

"Bumblebee, secure the package! Sideswipe and Sunstreaker we need you help with back up here!" Optimus requested, as the twins transformed and help the others out. Bumblebee went to do what Optimus said, not wasting any time with it. He immediately raced for the awaiting ground bridge where Megatron was slowly walking through it. Megatron didn't hear the sounds of the Autobot scout transforming behind him. In fact, he didn't notice Bumblebee's presence until he swooped past and took the spark extractor right out of his servo.

A Mexican stand-off was about to take place here. Bumblebee stood crouched to the ground, holding the spark extractor in his servo. Megatron stood upright, and was shocked by this. But, he was ready to fire his weapons whenever necessary. "WHAT?!" Megatron boomed, as he unsheathed his blade. Not wanting to get sliced and diced, Bumblebee made a hasty retreat. Megatron was quick to follow him. Bumblebee transformed into his vehicular mode and drove right between Megatron's legs, as though he was driving through a tunnel. Megatron was quick to follow the scout, as he performed the loop-de-loop, swiping his blade every chance he got.

Megatron screamed in frustration, as he followed Bumblebee out of the entrance of the portal he originally came through. He wasn't about to lose him, not again. Bumblebee performed another loop-de-loop and disappeared… well, he had disappeared by the time Megatron emerged. So, had Optimus, Ironhide, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Ratchet, and Prowl. And then there were the destroyed drones. Megatron just can't win.

**(Autobot base)**

Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, the twins, Prowl, and Bumblebee bridged themselves back to base with the spark extractor they intercepted from Megatron. I gave dad and welcome hug back, as he returned it to me. I walked over to Ratchet and gave him a welcome kiss back and he returned to back to me. I decided to lean back on Ratchet's body, as he circled his arms around my waist. I sigh in content, knowing everyone was back in one piece safe and sound like Ratchet said to me. Arcee, Bulkhead, Jazz, Jack, Miko, Raf, and I were listening in on Bumblebee's recollection of the story by telling us it and showing it with Raf's toy car. "Loop-de-loop, huh?" Arcee smirked, as I giggled at the image of Bee doing just that.

Done with using the toy car as a model, Bumblebee handed the car back to his charge, Raf. Bulkhead chuckled, before saying, "You've got some brass bearings, Bumblebee." "Optimus, here. The source of the frequency we detected." Ratchet proclaimed, as he pointed to the beacon, before I was out of his arms and standing next to him. "Is that what I think it is?" Jazz asked, as he and the others joined the conversation. "If you are thinking that this is a lacon beacon, then yes." Optimus nodded. "How did you know?" Miko wanted to know, and so do I. "Saw a lot of those in the Hall of Records back on Cybertron, when Optimus was Orion Pax and I was friends with him back then, along with Prowl and Ironhide." Jazz answered. "What's an Autobot locator beacon doing on that?" Sideswipe demanded, as his twin brother nodded in agreement.

"The Class A Decepticon weapons confiscated during the war were sealed in the vaults during Lacon." Optimus replied. "Where you once worked as an archivist." Bulkhead piped in. "Lacon was both a cultural center and a stronghold, which Megatron raided when Autobot troops were at their nadir. It stands to reason that in anticipation of lacon being overrun by enemy forces, these weapons were jettisoned off world to keep them far from Decepticon reach." Optimus explained. "Smart." I commented. "And the beacons were placed on them to alert any Autobot in the vicinity and/or on the right frequency wavelength in the case of the relics being unearthed," Jazz added in realization, "That sneaky bastard knew how to do it." "But, they were mostly used to alert any Autobot if the artifacts were unearthed by the undesired party," Ratchet corrected, "And I would appreciate it Jazz, if you didn't call Alpha Trion a 'sneaky bastard.'" Ratchet glared at Jazz, as Jazz tried to look away from Ratchet evil glare. I giggled at this quietly, as Jazz tried to hide behind me from my boyfriend.

"Well thanks to our hot shot stud driver, this one's going in our vault!" Bulkhead decreed. Then I asked the question that no one else was brave to ask, "Do you think this is the only Intel you supplied to Megatron?" "Stormdrift, you are right to ask," Optimus said, "And I'm afraid I do not remember." "Optimus, Megatron clearly took advantage of your amnesia. But, for all we know, the spark extractor is only the extent of it!" Ratchet cut in. I felt bad for my uncle from not remembering it and for Megatron using him too. So, I decided to walk up to him and hug him the best I could, since he was bigger than me anyway. He lightly smiled at me and hug me back, as I returned the smile back at him.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"THE SPARK EXTRACTOR WAS IN MY GRASP!" Megatron roared, as he pounded his fist onto a computer station, "I should have removed more than that scout's voice box when I had the chance!" Soundwave came up to Megatron quietly and Megatron turned to him. Soundwave then showed him two more sets of coordinates Orion Pax decrypted for them. "Indeed, Soundwave. We possess two more sets of coordinates, which Orion decrypted, before departing our ranks. Let us see what other long lost treasures we may be reunited with." Megatron smirked.

With everything going on recently, the Autobots had to be on their guard. Since I still training with my teachers, Ironhide and Jazz, they all decided to let me help them out too, as long as I use the knowledge of fighting and other stuff I trained so far for to help me with, and to be safe too. Neither of us knew where the decrypted coordinates would lead all of us to. So… extra patrols were set up. Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and I happened to be on one. Bulkhead and I went in one direction. Bumblebee wet in another. **"Bulkhead and Stormdrift, I'm picking up a signal." **Bumblebee bleeped into the radio. _"Yeah. Bulkhead and I just picked up the same signal too Bee." _I answered back. _"Could be another homing beacon. Let's rendezvous at the coordinates you two." _Bulkhead said to us both.

No more words were needed after that. At speeds regular cars could only dream of achieving, Bumblebee sped towards the source of the signal. He didn't have far to go either. He only had to take the next bend then turn into the desert next to the road. Transforming into his bipedal mode, Bumblebee took steps that were filled with caution. He saw this transmitter emitting a strange signal implanted in the rocks before him. To say that he was curious would be a terrible understatement. Immediately, Bumblebee took off running towards it. He went to touch it. However, he never got the chance. Just like he never saw who fired the shot either.

Bumblebee bleeped in pain, as the electricity coursed through his entire body. Eventually, it became too much for the Autobot scout to bear, as he fell back onto the ground, his optics offlining and the sound of his systems shutting down echoed through the night. Four men walked towards the downed Autobot. Among them was Silas. M.E.C.H. planned this. "Silas, two more is heading towards our position. Estimated arrival: two minutes." A M.E.C.H. surgeon reported. "Work briskly." Silas instructed.

Above them, a jet flew in the skies, before transforming and landing in the cliffs. Starscream had picked up the same signal and decided to investigate the matter. **(A/N: Hint remember Starscream now rogue and by himself, not with the Decepticons anymore, until later on towards the end of season 2. Now back to reading everyone! ROLL OUT!) **When he got there, he saw Bumblebee being carved open by humans and immediately put two and two together. Starscream may be predictable, but he wasn't dumb. "It would appear the signal was a trap. Better Bumblebee than me." Starscream sneered.

While, the surgeon worked to remove a vital organ of Bumblebee's systems, Silas stood on the rocks with a pair of binoculars in his hand. He saw two cars approaching. It was Bulkhead and Stormdrift. Not wanting to encounter the Autobots again, Silas decided to make a hasty retreat. "The backup is ahead of schedule." Silas observed. "As luck would have it, so would I." The surgeon remarked, as he pulled out an organ. "Move out." Silas instructed. The four men boarded the helicopter and took off towards the skies, making a retreat. Starscream, sensing that Bulkhead and a new Autobot who he did not know at the time, which is Stormdrift, were on their way, decided to do the same and took off. There was nothing for him here anyway.

When Bumblebee came to moments later, he saw M.E.C.H.'s helicopter taking off. But, at the time, he didn't know if it was a new Decepticon or M.E.C.H. operatives. The sounds of two approaching vehicles filled his audios followed by transformations. Bulkhead and Stormdrift immediately ran to his side and knelt next to him. "Bee! Who did this?! Cons?!" Bulkhead growled angrily, as I looked at Bee in concerned. **"I don't know." **Bumblebee bleeped sadly, I reach out to him and hug him, to which he returned back for both of us in comfort. Once we broke it off, Bulkhead spoke, "One way to find out. Come on!" Bulkhead cried, as he took off and I followed behind him.

Once he and I were close to the road, Bulkhead and I transformed and took off at high speeds. Bumblebee went to do the same… however, he couldn't. His door-wings didn't turn into doors. His chassis didn't turn into his headlights. Bumblebee glanced after Bulkhead and Stormdrift on the road. His optics saying one word, which was help. Screeching tires echoed throughout the Nevada desert. Finally noticing that their buddy, friend, and family was no longer with them, Bulkhead and Stormdrift reversed back and transformed.

"We rolling or not?!" Bulkhead demanded, as I again looked at Bee in concern. **"I can't." **Bumblebee whined. "What do you mean you can't?!" Bulkhead asked, as I wanted to know as well. Bumblebee said nothing, but his optics said it all. He was scared, unsure, and helpless. I immediately understood what he meant when he can't and the look in his optics gave the rest of the reason away to me. I turned to Bulkhead, "It means he can't at all Bulk. Something is wrong here and we need to know what it is right away. We need to get back to base at once." I said to him, as Bulkhead nodded to me.

**(Autobot base)**

We called for an emergency ground bridge immediately after that. Everyone was quick to realize that something was wrong with Bumblebee, after we all explained to them what happen in the situation moments ago. Raf was by Bumblebee's side, as Ratchet ran a scan over him. "You can fix Bee, can't you?" Raf asked worriedly, as I was worried about this too. "Bumblebee was hit pretty hard. The stun blast may have fried his T-Cog." Ratchet answered. "Is that like a T-Bone?" Miko asked, as I raised an optic ridge at her weird question she just asked. "Not exactly. It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform." Sideswipe corrected. "Without the ability to transform or fly, cybertronians are pretty much vulnerable in the battlefield." Sunstreaker piped in.

"By the Allspark!" Ratchet gasped, as he deactivated his scanner, "Bumblebee's T-Cog isn't damaged! It's missing!" Optimus's optics widened in horror. It was one thing for him to lose his voice box. But, for him to lose his T-Cog?! Not only can't he speak. He can't transform. Now, he was in more danger than he was when his voice box was destroyed. Optimus wasn't the only one to wear the horror on his face. Bulkhead, the twins, Jazz, Prowl, Ironhide, Arcee, and Stormdrift were the same way. "But, the Decepticons transform too? Why would they steal that?!" Jack wanted to know. "Megatron may be known to raise zombies. But, he's no ghoul." Ratchet stated. "But, he was to me when he almost raped me back at the Decepticon base/ship in the Brig room." I muttered, as Ratchet rubs my back in comfort from the creepy nightmare I had from it.

"If Megatron wasn't behind this…." Raf began. "Then who was?" I finished, an idea already beginning to form inside my mind. **(A/N: Note, I did not do these episodes, but they did happen though I just did not do them at all. So, ya go back to reading folks. ROLL OUT!) **"The ones who cannibalized Breakdown." Bulkhead growled. "And tried to gut me!" Arcee piped in. "And kidnapped my mom!" Jack added. "M.E.C.H.," Ratchet snarled, as I growled at this too, "And it would appear their knowledge of cybertronian biotech had grown more sophisticated." "But, why would they want Bee's parts?!" Raf wanted to know. **"I'm going after them!" **Bumblebee bleeped and went to walk away. Obviously, his intentions were to hunt down M.E.C.H. and regain what was rightfully his. However, knowing what happened last time when Bumblebee lost his voice box, Optimus wasn't willing to let the past repeat itself.

"Bumblebee, please. You are not presently equipped to handle this," Optimus protested, **"But, Optimus you don't know what it is like to lose a part of yourself!"** Bumblebee bleeped in protest, "You are mistaken, Bumblebee. I do know what it's like to lose a vital part of one's self. And as a result, I know what the value of putting your faith in the strength of those around you. Especially your friends/family. I promised that I will do whatever it takes to keep you safe and make you whole again. We all will. This I vow with all my spark." "And if not, Ratchet can make you a new cog thing, right?" Miko asked, hoping that it would make the situation better. "Here we go." I muttered to myself, as Bumblebee moaned and slumped back onto the berth. "What did I say?!" Miko demanded.

"Miko, a T-Cog is a bio mechanism. Not a scrap yard find. If it were that easy, don't you think I would have replaced Bumblebee's voice box by now?!" Ratchet snapped. **"I'm so useless!" **Bumblebee bleeped sadly. I turned to him, "Don't say that! You're not useless Bee! You're far from it!" I exclaimed. "Alright, alright. I say that none of us transform until Bumblebee gets his cog back!" Bulkhead decreed. "As much as we appreciate the idea and that your spark is in the right place Bulk buddy, it's easier said than done." Jazz objected. "Jazz's right Bulkhead. Now's not the time to be limiting ourselves." Dad agreed. "Not with Megatron potentially seeking out other doomsday devices. And I fear, not while M.E.C.H. uses Bumblebee's T-Cog for their own sinister use." Optimus snarled, as Ironhide nodded in agreement with him.

**(M.E.C.H. base)**

If there's one thing M.E.C.H.'s good at, it's causing complete and utter chaos. This was proven by them installing Bumblebee's T-Cog into their own Transformer. Project Chimera was a work-in-progress ever since their first alien encounter. M.E.C.H. was only interested in two things, which were power and total world domination. They weren't willing to let anything stand in the way for their conquests. Everyone remembers what Silas had once said before, **"A few humans lives are a small price to pay for a miracle of science." **"Commence beta test." Silas instructed.

The surgeon typed in a few commands and the result more than just satisfying. First, the servo stretched out its digits, before clenching its fist multiple times. The whirring of circuitry coming to life filled the ears of everyone in the room. The veins and protoforms that were uncovered glowed a bright shade of green. "Instillation's complete," The surgeon reported, "Commencing scan." Silas stepped back when bright beams sprouted out of the robot's optics. They watched, as the beams scanned the shape and color of the helicopter nearby. Once everything about the helicopter was scanned into its system, the beams disappeared. The computer that was being operated by the M.E.C.H. surgeon pinged to indicate the success of the scan. "Scan successful," The surgeon decreed, "Commencing transformation."

Now THIS was where everything started going downhill for Project Chimera. Instillation of all the necessary parts including Bumblebee's T-Cog, which was successful. Beta test was successful. Scan of the Transformer's new vehicle form was successful. Transformation into said vehicle form… not so much. Manic laughter could be heard from outside the warehouse they were hiding in. When they looked outside, they saw the white-and-silver painted former Seeker. With ease, Starscream pushed the doors wide open and let himself into the base. "You are the ones that turned poor Breakdown into a pitiful science experiment?!" Starscream cackled in disbelief, "Didn't learn much from the experiment, did you?"

Clicks could be heard, before a dozens of red target lasers were pointed at him. Starscream looked around and saw that every single M.E.C.H. operative in the room, except for Silas, were pointing their guns at him ready to fire. Operatives were coming from every level in every direction known to man, Silas, not one known for getting his hands dirty, just stood there casually. "Enough to know where the soft spots are, Decepticon." Silas sneered. "Oh please. I am no longer affiliated with that entity. Besides, if I were here to avenge the big lug, you would be screaming for mercy by now." Starscream smirked. Silas couldn't help, but realize that the Decepticon rogue was, in fact, correct. Everyone would be dead or pleading for mercy had he come to avenge Breakdown. Inwardly shuddering at the mere thought, he pushed forward. "Why are you here?" Silas wanted to know.

"To propose an alliance. You see, we have much more in common than you think. And I am not merely referring to our battle scars." Starscream replied. "What could I possibly gain from such an arrangement?" Silas asked. Remembering what happened last time when he made a deal with Airachnid, Silas knew that it was better to ask the questions now than to regret it later. Starscream, more than apply to answer, said to simple words, "Insider knowledge." Having heard enough, Silas raised his hand. But, it wasn't to open fire on the Decepticon rogue. Instead, it was a signal that instructed the crew to stand down. Unlike many others, he wasn't one to shoot first and ask questions later unless the situation called for it. He was willing to hear out the full proposition Starscream was offering to M.E.C.H. If he tried anything or he didn't like the idea… THEN he could shoot him.

"Wise choice," Starscream complimented, "Now, a T-Cog isn't _technology. _It is _biology. _Which means it will reject any power source other than energon." "Go on." Silas encouraged him. So far, he was liking where this was going. "Energon is the fuel, the ammunition and the lifeblood of all cybertronians. Whatever their affiliation. You and I both want it. And currently, I lack the means of locating it. But, once I supply you with the…," Starscream winced, as he scratched himself, staining his clawed digit with his own energon, "Particulars of its chemical makeup." Starscream pressed the energon-stained digit against the hole where the Transformer's spark would be. They heard the purring of the machine, as it came to life again, stronger than it was when on previous power source M.E.C.H. had it running on.

Silas couldn't help, but admit the knowledge Starscream was supplying was fascinating… so far. Right now, he was waiting for the catch. "We can utilize your considerable resources to devise the means of detecting new deposits for us to share." Starscream said with a smirk on his face plating. "If the supply meets M.E.C.H.'s rather significant demand." Silas retorted. "Ahhh… intending to build an army, are you? I am no stranger to ambition." Starscream growled with a smirk on his face.

**(Autobot base)**

Back at the Autobot base, Ratchet was doing everything he could to locate the lost T-Cog. However, the task was easier said than done. Because he had to contend with Bumblebee, who wouldn't leave him alone? "Optimus, Bulkhead, and everyone else haven't reported in yet," Ratchet sighed in frustration, "Bumblebee! I will let you know the moment I hear something!" Bumblebee tap him on the shoulder, **"Hey Ratchet…,"** Bumblebee beeped trailing off, as Ratchet groaned out loud with frustration, "…Oh! For Primus sake! Will someone keep him occupied, so I can get some work done here?!" He cried.

"Hey, Bee. How about a video game?" Raf offered, with Miko and me standing next to him. Willing to have a distraction, Bumblebee went over to join us. Miko and Raf started playing a race game, as I watch them play. When Bumblebee watched what they were doing, he almost did a face palm. Considering it was the only video game they had, Miko and Raf were racing. Realizing that it was only making things worse for Bumblebee, we opted to do something else. "Shit, forgot about that racing game!" I called out. "Ooooh… bad call." Miko cringed. "Sorry." Raf apologized. **"It's ok." **Bumblebee reassured him, as he knew Raf didn't mean it. "Hey! No big deal! That game's lame!" Miko decreed, as she tossed the controller aside and grabbed the television remote, "What do you say we watch some TV?" I shrugged at her as my answer.

However, when Miko switched channels, it didn't the current situation at all. _"The new Urbana 500. It won't just rock your world. It'll transform it." _The commercial on the TV said. I studied the facial expressions everyone else was wearing, I couldn't help, but say this, "We just can't win, can we?" **"I GIVE UP!" **Bumblebee decreed, as he held his helm in his servos and left. "Taking the auto out of Autobot, so not a good thing." Miko remarked. I turned to my best friend and raised an optic ridge at her, "You think chickie?" Raf went over to where Bumblebee was, "Bee, come on! You're just as amazing without wheels! I mean, speed isn't everything!" Raf said. I walked over to Bumblebee and put a servo on his shoulder, "You know I agree with Raf there Bee." I commented.

However, just as Raf and I said it, Arcee came speeding into base accompanied by Jack. At the center of the room, she came skidding to a stop, falling on her front wheel, before landing on both. Jack got off Arcee and took his helm off, he then turned to her as she transformed. "Personal best, Arcee! You made 120 easy!" Jack gushed excitedly, upsetting Bumblebee. I groan and face palm to this, as Jack and Arcee looked in Bumblebee's direction feeling guilty for it. "Uh-oh." Jack and Arcee muttered. This would not be good indeed. "Bumblebee! Where do you think you're going?!" Ratchet asked the retreating scout. **"I'm going for a walk." **Bumblebee answered casually.

"You can't just go out for a walk! We are robots in disguise! Leaving the base in this form puts you at risk of being seen! And of us being discovered! You just have to remain in the silo until…" Ratchet stopped, as Bumblebee shrugged his servo off his shoulder. **"Until what?! Until you can fix me?! Because you did such a good job last time!" **Bumblebee snarled, before walking away. "Yes, Bumblebee. Until I can fix you." Ratchet whispered sadly, as I walked over to him. I wrap my arms around him in a comforting hug. He did the same with me in return, as I mumble some comforting words in his audios. We both knew, heck we all knew that what Bumblebee said were simply words of anger. He really didn't mean it. That didn't make it hurt any less than it did for all of us.

**(Jasper High School)**

The next day, Jack, Miko, and Raf went to school like any other day. I did not go to school anymore because of me being a cybertronian femme now, instead of human female. But, I was being taught in my training by my teachers Ironhide and Jazz, so technically it still going to school, but at base instead with the bots as my teachers. School went by pretty quick for the kids today and they were finally done for the day. Currently, Raf was sitting on the doorsteps of Jasper High waiting. He didn't know who was going to pick him up and he didn't know when. Then… he heard the sounds of an ambulance siren and saw the flashing lights. Immediately, Raf grabbed his belongings and raced towards the red and white ambulance. Opening the door, Raf climbed into the car, as the door closes behind him.

"In you go." Ratchet chided to him. "Thanks for the lift home, friend of Jack's mom who works at the hospital!" Raf said loudly, as Ratchet pulled out from the front of the school building. "Where are the others?" Ratchet asked him. "Jack at work and Miko's in detention… again." Raf said with a knowing sigh. "Hey. What happened to Bulkhead?" Raf asked, remembering that the former Wrecker was supposed to pick him up. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you, Raf. But, he's on watch duty with the help of Stormdrift," Ratchet replied with an awkward silence following, "You wanna ride with the siren on?" "No thank you." Raf immediately answered, as they continue on with the drive.

**(Autobot base)**

Back at base, an alarm was blaring Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Stormdrift immediately observed it. "This could be it." I said. "I'll alert the others." Bulkhead decided. **"But, we can handle it!" **Bumblebee protested. "I know we can handle it, Bumblebee. But, that's no reason to… Oh! What are you trying to prove?" Bulkhead sighed through his vents, earning a sigh through the vents from the Autobot scout, "Alright. But, if I or Storm here gets yelled at or killed by anyone on the team, I'm blaming you." We turned on the ground bridge to the coordinates and went through to the area. I sighed through my vents, knowing this was not going to end well somehow.

**(Streets of Jasper, Nevada)**

Ratchet and Raf fell into silence once again, as they drove through the streets of Jasper. Finally, the silence was broken by Raf speaking to Ratchet. "Ratchet… what happened to Bee's voice box?" Raf suddenly asked, causing the Autobot medic to go quiet. Ratchet then sighed, "It was… severely damaged in battle." Ratchet said. "How?" Raf demanded. "How do you think? Tragically, of course," Ratchet scoffed, before beginning the story, "It happened at Tyger Pax. Our brave scout was captured by Megatron's forces and interrogated. But, he refused to provide Intel and paid a grave price for his courage. Bumblebee was left for scrap. But, Autobot troops, led by Optimus himself were searching for him, found him, and evacuated him to a triage facility where a field medic was able to stabilize his condition." "So… we own Bee's life to that field medic," Raf surmised, "And Optimus and the ones in the group of Autobot troops since they were the ones that found him." "That's… one way of looking at it, I suppose. Though the medic… could have done better." Ratchet said sadly.

"Clear," Bulkhead reported after jumping through the ground bridge, causing Bumblebee and Stormdrift to follow, "I still don't know how you talked me and Storm into this. You're worse than Miko." **"It's not like there's gonna be a high-speed pursuit!" **Bumblebee reminded him. "Yeah, Yeah. I know. Not every mission ends in a high-speed pursuit. Without your…" Bulkhead cut himself short. **"Quit while you're ahead." **Bumblebee warned, as he glared at Bulkhead. "Ok. I'll drop it," Bulkhead relented, "Remember. If any of the bots finds out, this was NOT my idea or Storm's idea either."

"**I won't tell if you two don't." **Bumblebee promised Bulkhead and Stormdrift. Then there was beeping from the scanner, as we all looked at it, "Signal's coming from over there. And it's coming our way! Fast!" Bulkhead said. Then we saw Knockout coming down the road, "Catch me if you can!" Knockout challenged, as he sped past us. "I'll get him!" Bulkhead vowed…before Breakdown came out of the cave, "Ok! You get him Bee and Stormdrift!"

"**I'm on it!" **Bumblebee decreed, as he ran away, and I decreed as well, "Got it Bulk!" Running away after Bumblebee, while Bulkhead and Breakdown began their battle together.

**(Going after Knockout)**

Bumblebee and Stormdrift managed to follow the Decepticon medic onto the nearby highway. I decided to run after Knockout as well with Bee, because I want to be nice and fair to him and not rude. Knockout couldn't help, but be amused by the manner of the ongoing chase. Gaining speed, he created more miles between himself and the two Autobots. But, Bumblebee was relentless. He was going to let the lack of a T-Cog bring him down; even Storm would know that too about him. "Sporting of you two." Knockout smirked, as he gained even more speed.

Now Bumblebee was really at a loss. He couldn't catch Knockout on foot. And… after a few times, he couldn't activate his energon stingers. **"You've gotta be kidding me!" **Bumblebee moaned, as I felt bad for Bee right now. "You're not even gonna try and shoot up my tries?!" Knockout said in disbelief, as he skidded to a stop, "Bumblebee where's your famous horse power, huh?! Show me some speed!" I growled at what he said and Bumblebee clenched his fists in anger, as he and I ran towards the smart-ass con.

Unfortunately, Knockout sped away, as soon as we both were close enough to hit him. I saw a beaten-up Ute and an idea began to form in my mind. I turned to Bumblebee and pointed to it, as he nodded to my idea. He went over and grabbed it, as he slammed it on the road and push against it. He and I jumped onto the back of it afterwards. Using our weight, we made the old Ute travel at high speeds and control the turns. Sparks flew off the two rear hubcaps where the tires once were. Nevertheless, catching up to Knockout was an easy task. Knockout wasn't amused before, he certainly was now. "What is with the rent-a-car?!" Knockout cackled in amusement, smirking, as the car began to fall apart under Bumblebee's and Stormdrift's weight, "I'd stick around and drive doughnuts around you two! But, I have a delivery to make!"

In the back seat, laid some kind of a cybertronian magical stick. It was the lacon relic that Bulkhead, Bumblebee, and Stormdrift detected at the base. Knockout then made a sharp turn around the bend afterwards. Bumblebee and I made the turn too, but however, it wasn't the right turn in the end. He and I broke through the barrier that was situated near the road that prevented cars from going over the cliff. It didn't work for us, and the white, broken Ute fell to the ground below… followed by Bumblebee and I, as we both scream out from it.

**To be continued in the next chapter of part two of this in Transformers Prime…**

**A/N: Sky96: OH MY PRIMUS! BUMBLEBEE AND SKYLAR A.K.A. STORMDRIFT! NOOOOO! *Gets knock off of Ratchet's helm by Ratchet himself***

**Ratchet: Finally I got you off. *smirks at her***

**Sky96: *Glares up at him* Rude much! *Felts sad about it***

**Sunstreaker: *Comes over to Sky96 and helps her up* Here you go girl. *smirks at her handsome-like***

**Sky96: *Blushes at him and stutters* Th-than-thanks. *Tells him to bend down, which he did and leans up to his cheek plating and kisses it in thanks***

**Sunstreaker: *Stands back up and shock by this, then faints afterwards, because he thinks she is very pretty***

**Sky96: *Looks down at his faint body and giggles quietly from it* I have that effect on mech I like a lot in any Transformers series.**

**Sideswipe: *Comes in and see his twin brother like that, he sighs through his vents, and picks up his leg and drags him off***

**Sky96: *Giggles again* Ok, so funny. Anyway take the reason of my saying away Jazz.**

**Jazz: Ok, little lady! *Turns to readers and finish Sky96 saying* Chapter 6 will be posted up on here soon as she can get it up on here, as she has a busy school year on here final year of high school as a senior. Hope you love this chapter she typed up for you. Please R&R and have a good night people! Sky96 is signing off, bye everyone!**


	6. Chapter 6: Operation: Bumblebee Part 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry for the long wait people. I have three news for you all, two good and one bad. First good news, is Transformers Age of Extinction is coming out on DVD Tuesday September 30, and I so going to get it soon, once I have enough money to buy it. Second good news, is I going to audition for a play in my high school this year called 'The Christmas Carol' on Tuesday September 30, I hope I do well and go in the play once the casting list is posted out on the callboard. So, good luck to me for it.**

**Now with this one bad news, my cousin's dog, which is a Border collie name Brody, a few weeks ago went to a vet and found out he has cancer. I was shock by this news and worried about him, because I meet that dog and love him a lot too. I then heard about this new news this week that he pass away; we all know he was not going to make it because he was very sick for it. Today was his birthday and would have turned 7 today, but he pass away to soon from us all. I hope he rest in peace up in dog heaven and we will all miss and love him dearly. Anyway with all that said, here is chapter 6 hope you enjoy it folks.**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar A.K.A. Stormdrift**

_Previously on the last chapter of Transformers Prime part 1 of Operation: Bumblebee…_

"_Ratchet, what happened to Bee's voice box?" Raf asked. "Our brave scout was captured by Megatron's forces and interrogated. Bumblebee was left for scrap where a field medic was able to stabilize his condition. Though the medic could have done better." Ratchet told the story. Bumblebee getting stunned by the blast and M.E.C.H. agents removing his T-Cog. "By the Allspark! Bumblebee's T-Cog isn't damaged! It's missing!" Ratchet gasped in horror. "Is that like a T-Bone?" Miko asked. "It's the organ that allows us to scan vehicles and transform." Sunstreaker corrected._

"_Why are you here?" Silas asked Starscream. "To propose an alliance. A T-Cog isn't __**technology**__. It is __**biology**__." Starscream corrected. "We possess two more coordinates, which Orion decrypted before departing our ranks. Let us see what other lost treasures we might be reunited with." Megatron smirked. Bumblebee and Stormdrift falling over the edge of the road, and screaming and falling down to the ground below._

**(Autobot base)**

"Of all the scrap ideas, taking Bumblebee into a potential chase scenario without the ability to access his wheels!" Ratchet growled at Bulkhead, his blue optics displaying malice that would strike fear into Megatron. "Uh… he improvised." Bulkhead shrugged casually. "Not only that, but my girlfriend went with this idea as well, and almost got herself killed too." Ratchet snapped, as his servo jested Stormdrift's form laying on the berth next to Bumblebee's berth. "I have every mind to tear off your plating and remove your spike," Prowl threatened casually, "You had my daughter in danger. She only a youngling like Bumblebee is. And I'm sure any bot here won't stop me."

"We knew that Ratchet, everyone wasn't far behind! He and Stormdrift would've been fine!" Bulkhead defended himself. "REGARDLESS!" Ratchet and Prowl yelled. "Look! Their waking up!" Miko cried to everyone, as everyone in the room was happy relief to see they are ok and all. **"What happened?" **Bumblebee whirred, as he sat up and opened his optics. "Anyone got the number of the truck that hit me?" I groaned, as I also sat up and opened my optics. "You've already lost your voice box and your T-Cog! Were you really trying to add your spark to the lists?! And take you adopted sister Stormdrift with you?!" Ratchet asked rhetorically, "Were you two really trying to give your family/friends spark/heart attacks?!"

My boyfriend then turned to me with a glare, "Don't ever put yourself in that type of danger again missy!" Ratchet snapped. I lowered my helm, "I'm sorry Ratch. I did not mean to scary anyone; I just wanted to help out Bee so much." I said, as I had a frown on my face plating. Ratchet came over and lifted my chin up with two of his digits, "I know you are sweetspark, but don't scare us like that again. Ok?" He said, as I nodded to this. **"I'm so useless!" **Bumblebee beeped out to everyone. "Don't say that, Bee! You're not useless!" Raf immediately protested. **"I'm useless if I can't protect my family/friends! Even my own adopted sister!" **Bumblebee retorted, silencing Raf's protests, the young boy knowing that he wouldn't be able to win.

But, that did not stop me to protest about it, "No you not Bee! You're not anything like that! You can protect us, even me!" I called out, as Bumblebee gave me a sad look and I sigh through my vents to this. "Look. I hate to break up the pity party," Acree began, as she step forward, "But, the Decepticons just added unknown lacon pay grade number 2 to their armory!" "Neither blame or praise will modify past events." Optimus cut in, as he too stepped forward. "We can't afford to take anymore unnecessary risks. Bumblebee, you are not to leave our base. Not until we can retrieve your missing bio mechanism." Optimus ordered out to him.

As Ratchet saw Optimus walk away, he made up his mind on a life changing decision. He knew the chances of Bumblebee getting his T-Cog back were slim. And he knew that the young scout would go stir crazy like him if he had to spend the rest of his existence confined within the walls of the secret silo. So, when Optimus went to walk away, he didn't hesitate to follow. I got up off the berth and follow my boyfriend as well to Optimus. "Bumblebee is right to be less than hopeful. You and I both know another way exists to make him whole again." Ratchet said to Optimus knowingly. "Really? What is it?" I asked them, as they saw me come up to them. Ratchet rolled his optics at me, as he knew I was going to follow him anyway to listen to them find a way to help Bee out.

"A transplant," Optimus concurred to us, as he continued to walk away, "But, that would require a donor." "You need to look no further than the Autobot standing before you and Storm here." Ratchet decreed, causing Optimus and Stormdrift to look at him in surprise. "WHAT?!" I cried out from this, as I stared at my boyfriend in shock. "A generous offer, old friend. But, your solution would merely trade one Autobot's handicap for another's." Optimus objected, as I nodded in agreement. "I don't rely upon my T-Cog like Bumblebee does. The ability to transform is truly wasted on me. This is where I spend my days. Where my thoughts and my hands are of value. Not my weapons or my wheels. Our team can't afford to be shy even one warrior in the field." Ratchet continued to persist. "But, Ratchet-." I was cut off by Ratchet pleading look about this idea, and I shut up immediately and sigh through my vents.

Optimus though about it for a moment and the look back at Ratchet, "You make a compelling case. But, know that we will find Bumblebee's T-Cog." Optimus vowed. "Optimus, M.E.C.H. are savages. Who knows what damage they may have already inflicted on it or… if I may ever be able to repair it." Ratchet sighed through his vents sadly, as I put a comforting servo on his shoulder. THAT was when Optimus figured out Ratchet's true motives behind his idea. Even to this day, he still blamed himself for not repairing Bumblebee's voice box. Despite nobody else blaming him knowing that he did everything in his power to make him whole again, he still blamed himself. "Ratchet, you did everything you could." Optimus sighed through his vents. "Oh! Please! Do you really think this is simply about my inability to restore Bumblebee's voice box?!" Ratchet scoffed, "I just want to do what is right for our scout. For the team."

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"Ah, excellent work, Knockout." Megatron complimented. "I live to serve, Lord Megaton," Knockout bowed to him, before standing back up again, "But what exactly is it?" Megatron didn't respond. Instead, he charged his canon and fired a single shot at Knockout. Knockout yelped, as he held the device up in front of him. Surprisingly, the device formed a shield, as he moved his arm and reflected the shot. "Now you know." Megatron shrugged casually, as he walked away. "I think I leaked a little transmission fluid." Knockout confessed sheepishly.

**(M.E.C.H. base)**

"Source located." A M.E.C.H. agent called out. Thanks to Starscream, M.E.C.H. knew how to locate energon deposits. After locating one, they moved to the location and scoured the area. Naturally, Starscream insisted on coming along. Downside for M.E.C.H. is, he wouldn't shut up. "Yes. Gratifying isn't it, Silas? I often advised Megatron to seek out human allies. After all, it seems to provide the Autobots an occasional edge," Starscream pointed out, "But, despite his reputation as a brilliant strategist, Megatron is woefully small-minded when it comes to working with minds smaller that our own. …He was simply referring to head size."

"Do you ever not speak?" Silas asked impatiently, as he walked off. "Did I mention how I extinguished an Autobot?" Starscream boasted to the remaining M.E.C.H. agent, only to have him walk away too. When Starscream followed, he saw that they have found the deposit, "Energon in its purest state." "Ready to be mined." Silas smirked. "And processed," Starscream piped in, "My flesh-covered compatriot, to give us the edge."

**(Autobot base)**

"Obliviously, since I'm the other patient involved, I will be unable to perform the surgery. Therefore, one of you must serve as my proxy." Ratchet declared. Just before, Ratchet announced his intentions to the other Autobots. While, they protested against the idea, with Bumblebee and Stormdrift protesting more than the others, the medic wouldn't back down. And they knew better than to argue. Once Ratchet had his mind set on something, there was no way to talk him out of it. Not even his girlfriend can either. However, as Ratchet stated before, he would be unable to perform the surgery due to the fact that he was one of the patients involved in the procedure. Naturally, he would choose one of the Autobots to do it for him, as he had given them medical training in case a situation like this arose or they were injured in the field with no way of reaching a medic.

Ratchet walked up to Bulkhead and Ironhide and said, "Mm-mm. Better at breaking things." Bulkhead and Ironhide immediately let out a sigh of relief through their vents at Ratchet's declaration. Walking up to Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Ratchet decreed, "More than likely to kill, or do something prank with inside of me during the surgery anyway." As both of them relax and not being pick for it. Ratchet then walked up to Prowl and Jazz and said, "Have medical training, but feel like they may do something wrong and kill me in the process." Prowl's form relax by this, as Jazz sighed through his vents. Walking up to me, Ratchet commented, "Still getting some medical training from me, but knows some and not ready for this yet, so you're welcome to serve as an assistant."

"Haha! Sucker!" Miko cackled at her best friend. "I could easily volunteer you, chickie." I retorted, causing my dear friend to shut up immediately. When Ratchet walked up to the last remaining candidate, he made up his mind, "Acree." "Optimus has steadier hands!" Acree objected. "Steady," Ratchet concurred, "And much too large to be rooting around beneath my hood." "Hey. If I have to suffer doing this, so do you." I decreed to my aunt, as Jack came up to Acree. "Acree, you can do this. You're as steely as they come." Jack reassured her, as I nodded in agreement. "On a battlefield. Not in an operating theatre." Acree retorted.

"Same thing as long as you're behind the knife. Not under it." Jack shot back. "Does this mean Bumblebee's gonna transform into an ambulance from now on and be all cranky? 'Cause that will be weird." Miko remarked. I raised an optic ridge at her, "First off, that my boyfriend your taking about here," I said, as she gave me a sheepishly look, "And once the new T-Cog is inside Bumblebee's body, he'll have to rescan his vehicle form to the muscle car he has now. From what Ratchet told me about it, speaking of vehicle forms, I thinking of a Ferrari vehicle form look for uncle Wheeljack to have." I then commented about.

Hours later, Ratchet and Bumblebee were hooked up to multiple machines and Acree and Stormdrift were ready to go. "Inducing stasis." Acree reported. **"Thank you, Ratchet." **Bumblebee thanked the medic lying in the berth next to him. "You can thank me when it's over." Ratchet murmured, before slipping into stasis. "Ok, Bumblebee. You're turn." Acree decreed. "See you on the other side." I joked. **"Ha, ha sis." **Bumblebee laughed sarcastically, before a series of alarms began going off. "What's happening?!" Raf asked. "Ratchet's flat lining!" Miko cried. "WHAT?!" I cried out. "No he isn't!" Acree objected. "It's another lacon alert!" Jazz corrected. "Oh… right." Miko muttered sheepishly, as I glared lightly at her for almost giving me a spark attack over my boyfriend's health.

"If we're picking up the signal, it means the cons have unearthed another relic!" Ironhide realized. "Autobots, prepare to roll out!" Optimus instructed. "Yes!" Acree cheered quietly. "That was a close one." I remarked. "Except of or patients," Optimus added, noticing how eagerly Bumblebee stood up, "It would be best to interrupt stasis. Stormdrift, you're in charge." I looked at Optimus and nodded to him, "You got it chief!" I chirped out. Everyone and I that were left in base watch the rest of the team go off into the ground bridge; that I activated for them and close it off once they were gone. _"Prime! Breaking news!" _Agent Fowler's voice called out from the computer screen. Immediately, Bumblebee raced to the screens and took the call, before I could get there. Unfortunately for Bumblebee, like Jack and Miko, Agent Fowler didn't understand what he was saying. _"Huh? Where's Prime?" _Agent Fowler's voice called out. I stepped up to the screen then, "Um, Optimus is not here right now, but we can take the message for him." I told him. Agent Fowler sighed, knowing it was just us two with the kids and Ratchet is in stasis at the moment anyway, and know he needs Optimus and not me or Bumblebee, but it all that he has right now.

"…_Look. Let him know I just received access to satellite imagery, which pinpoints the center of operations of M.E.C.H. …Oh, for the love of! Get me someone who speaks other than bleep!" _Agent Fowler's voice snapped, as Bee bleeped in excitement about this news. "Um… hello! Agent Fowler!" I yelled out, "We're right here!" "We can help." Raf offered. "What?! Do I hear a fuzor in need of voice box repair?!" Ratchet's voice called out. The eyes of Jack, Miko, and Raf widened when they heard Ratchet's voice. Bumblebee looked weird-out by it, as I had a hard time trying not to laugh at this. _"What's a fuzor?! What's going on over there?!" _Agent Fowler voice's asked us. Ratchet sat up in his induced-stasis state rambling, "I am able! Just ask Bantor! He was all mandrel, before I put a tiger in his tank!"

As Ratchet fell back onto the metal berth unconscious, Agent Fowler's facial expression clearly read, 'WTF?!', as I could not hold me laughter in any longer and let it loose. I laugh for a few minutes, until my laughter died down. Primus, my boyfriend can be weird or funny sometimes. Once my laughter died down though, I heard Bumblebee bleep the following, **"I have to go stop M.E.C.H." **"But, Bee! You heard what Optimus said about leaving the base." Raf immediately objected. "I'll go with him." I decided. "But, you almost got yourself killed last time Storm." Raf protested. **"Raf, we can do this." **Bumblebee reassured his charge, as I nodded in agreement with Bee, **"We have to do this." **"Send the coordinates, Agent Fowler. We'll make sure Optimus gets them." Jack promised, earning a smile and a nod from the man on the screen. _"Done." _Agent Fowler's voice finally said, before he ended the communication line with us. Once we got the coordinates, I put them in the ground bridge controls and activated it. I told Raf to close the bridge down once we were gone. "Good luck you two." Jack called out to us, as I nodded in acknowledgement to him. Bee and I then went throw the ground bridge and disappear afterwards, as Raf shut the ground bridge down after we left.

Optimus, Acree, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ironhide were now scaling an icy mountain to where they picked up the relic's signal. Optimus was the first to reach the top of the mountain. Acree, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ironhide were quick to follow behind one another. What they saw was confusing. They saw Knockout and Breakdown standing at the site. Breakdown was beating at the ground with his hammer to reach the lacon relic. What they unveiled was another hammer. One that Optimus knew very well. "I don't get it. All this chipping away with my hammer… just to bring Megatron another hammer?" Breakdown said in confusion. "That hammer is a sacred relic of the Thirteen Original Primes." Optimus corrected.

"Really?!" Sideswipe said in surprise. "Isn't that the opposite of Decepticon doomsday device?" Sunstreaker asked. "It would stand to reason that in addition to confiscated Decepticon artillery, any artifacts of great significance from the Vaults of lacon would have been shipped off world. And none would be greater than this. The Forge of Solus Prime, for it holds the power to mystically infuse material with working mechanisms." Optimus explained. "As in, if we had it, we could pound any weapon we dream of into existence?!" Jazz surmised. "Or possibly construct a new T-Cog for Bumblebee." Optimus added, his intentions clear.

**(M.E.C.H. base)**

"Initiate transfusion." Silas instructed. The energon that was in the tube disappeared through the wire and into the Transformer's body. And almost instantly, the results began to show. The response was stronger than it was on the power source M.E.C.H. originally had it on. Silas couldn't help, but be impressed by the results that were being presented before him. "It's working!" Silas gasped. "The energon will do wonders to our future army!" Starscream decreed, before noticing the look that Silas was giving him, "_Your _future army. In fact, we are mere moments from beholding the miracle of transformation." BANG! "Not so fast, BITCHES!" I called out. Everyone and Starscream turned to my direction. "Who are you?" Silas asked, as he did not know who I was, because he only knew my human form, but now I am bot form. "Your worst nightmare!" I growled out. Starscream rolled his optics at this, "Whoever you are, I trust you didn't come alone." He commented with a little smirk.

"Got that right." I smirked back at him, as Bumblebee walked through the hole in the wall we had made. Suddenly, we heard the clicks of guns, and saw every single M.E.C.H. agent was aiming their guns at the two of us. Unfortunately for us, Starscream mad to make it worse. "No T-Cog. He's unarmed." Starscream decreed. Without thinking about it, Bumblebee pushed me back and jumped into the air, knocking the missile away. I took out my blades and began slicing the guns, before effectively punching the M.E.C.H. agents. I glanced between Starscream and Bumblebee on occasion. I then spotted a barrel in the room, "The barrel!" I called out to Bee. Getting his sister's message, Bumblebee picked up the barrel and threw it at Starscream, knocking him through the wall. However, he just now had to deal with the other M.E.C.H. agents.

Things weren't going just as well for Optimus, Acree, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ironhide. All they could do was stay there, and watch Breakdown break away the rocks covering the Forge. "Let's get a grip." Knockout smirked. Without saying a word, Breakdown gripped the giant hammer and went to lift. Engines brought their attention from the hammer to the edge of the cliff. They saw the Autobots approaching them ready to battle for the Forge. Optimus, Acree, Jazz, and Prowl were the first to transform and begin their attack. Knockout used the shield to block their shots.

Bulkhead, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide went straight for Breakdown, knocking him close to the cave. As Optimus, Acree, Jazz, and Prowl came closer to Knockout; the Decepticon medic simply used his shield to knock them back. Optimus and Jazz regained their footing first. When they saw Acree and Prowl struggling, they immediately helped them. "Autobots, check out my new finish protector!" Knockout smirked.

**(M.E.C.H. base)**

The Transformer began coming to life, as Bumblebee and Stormdrift continued to fight M.E.C.H. Bumblebee knocked one gun into his only active optic, shattering it. Smirking, I jumped up and cut the bonds of a barrel with my blades. Immediately, Bumblebee used it as a bowling ball, effectively knocking over the M.E.C.H. agents attacking the two of us. "Strike!" I joked with a smirk. Immediately, Bumblebee jumped up and began ripping the Transformer apart, much to Silas' horror. Reaching inside, Bumblebee pulled out his prize, which was his T-Cog. However, his joy was short livid. He was hit in the chest by a shot fired by Starscream.

I gasp in horror from this, "BUMLBEBEE!" I screamed out. "So close and yet…," Starscream smirked. "Starscream." I growled out at him. "My location and prototype have been compromised. Destroy the intruders and meet me at the rendezvous point with my T-Cog." Silas instructed to Starscream, before running away. "COWARDS!" I called after them. "I AM NOT ONE OF YOUR FOOT SOLDIERS! I AM THE CONSULTANT!" Starscream snapped. He then turned to my direction and looked at me, "Who are you anyway?" Starscream asked. I smirked at him, "Take a wild guess femme high heels freak." I replied. Starscream thought for a moment and then his optics widened in realization. The only person who called him that was a human name Skylar Murray, and this was probably her, but as a femme cybertronian now. "You were once that human Skylar Murray, aren't you?" He then asked.

"Bingo we have a winner! Give this freak a fuckin prize!" I sarcastically replied, as Starscream growled at me, "Anyway, I was until Buckethead turned me femme cybertronian, and now my names is Stormdrift and not Skylar Murray anymore dipshit." I said smirking, as he growled at me again, before using his clawed servos to attack me with. But, I dodge them and before we could continue to fight we both heard and noticed that Bumblebee was beginning to come to. I was happy to see he was ok, but once he came to we both turned to see Starscream holding Bee's T-Cog up and aimed his canon at Bumblebee, threatening, "One step from either of you and your precious biomech is scrap." Bumblebee and I glanced at each other nervously, before glaring at Starscream.

We knew Starscream to be heartless, but he's no ghoul, well… we thought he wasn't. Now, his actions were making the two of us think differently. However, Starscream's personality wasn't our problem… well, it sort of wasn't. Now, we had a hard choice to make. Reclaim Bumblebee's T-Cog… or let M.E.C.H. finish what they were building. "You're a monster." I snarled. "Part of the job description, my dear." Starscream smirked. "How would you feel if we took you T-Cog and didn't give it back?" I asked him. That caused Starscream to shut up immediately.

**(Autobot base)**

Back at the base, Ratchet began to awaken from his induced stasis. Immediately, he sat up feeling more exhausted than he was when he went under ages ago. "Ratchet, how are you feeling?" Jack asked. "Fine. I feel as though nothing's changed," Ratchet answered, causing Jack, Miko, and Raf to glance at each other nervously, "Where Stormdrift?" _"Prime!" _Agent Fowler's voice called out. "What is it, Agent Fowler?" Ratchet answered the incoming call. _"Has Prime reached the coordinates?" _Agent Fowler's voice asked. "Coordinates?" Ratchet repeated in confusion. _"Possible M.E.C.H. location! I sent them a half hour ago!" _Agent Fowler's voice snapped. "Don't worry, Agent Fowler. It's all taken care of." Jack reassured him. "Optimus and the others had to go lock fenders with some cons." Miko informed him. "So Bumblebee and Stormdrift went instead." Raf announced nervously, waiting for the medic to freak out.

"WHAT?!" Ratchet roared in anger and disbelief, as he immediately whirled around, "BUMBLEBEE AND STORMDRIFT CAN'T DO THAT! BUMBLEBEE RECOVERING FROM SURGERY AND TRAUMA, WHILE STORMDRIFT LAST TIME ALMOST GOT HERSELF KILLED!" "…About that…" Raf began sheepishly. "Don't tell me you never went through with the surgery." Ratchet pleaded. "Ok. Then we won't tell you that Acree never went through with the surgery and got called out." Miko shrugged. "DID I JUST TELL YOU NOT TO TELL ME THAT?!" Ratchet snapped.

"…Dude, take a chill pill." Miko suggested. "Optimus, Acree, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ironhide picked up the signal for an unearthed lacon relic. So, they went to stop the cons from getting yet another relic. Then Agent Fowler radioed in telling us about the possible M.E.C.H. hideout. So, Bumblebee and Stormdrift went to check it out." Jack explained. "We tried to talk them out of it. You know how stubborn they can be." Raf stated. "True." Ratchet muttered.

**(M.E.C.H. base)**

"**Give me my T-Cog or else…," **Bumblebee threatened. "Or else what?" Starscream challenged, "You'll shoot. How sad to be incapable of achieving vehicle mode. Experiencing the sensation of speed. How very pathetic. To be a failure as an Autobot." "Shut up, Starscream." I warned to him. "Maybe I'll just go ahead and put your adopted sister here out of her misery by being associated with you." Starscream suggested, as he aimed his weapons at me. **"Over my dead body." **Bumblebee growled, as he hate anyway messing with his little sister same with Bulkhead, Sideswipe, and Sunstreaker. Starscream certainly wasn't expecting Bumblebee to run up and punch him. Bumblebee's actions sent his T-Cog flying into the air. Without hesitating, Bumblebee jumped after it. I helped him out by jumping high and grabbing it as well.

However, Starscream fired a shot at the T-Cog, sending both the bio mechanism and I hurtling towards the ground. Bumblebee was unsuccessful in catching them both. When he looked up, he saw his T-Cog lying next to his sister, as she was lying down on the ground after being hit by the shot. "Time to jet! Because I can!" Starscream smirked, as he took off. Now that he was free to, Bumblebee raced over towards Stormdrift and his T-Cog. I opened my optics up, as Bumblebee sighed in relief through his vents to see that I was ok. He then went to pick up his T-Cog, as he then helps me up too. "Bumblebee, I'm sorry." I apologized, as I saw Bumblebee gaze at his T-Cog sadly. **"I don't blame you," **Bumblebee reassured her, as he gazed at his T-Cog sadly, **"I'm just glad you're safe sis." **

**(In the forest, next to M.E.C.H. base)**

"My T-Cog." Silas requested, when Starscream met up with him. "Yes. That…unfortunately it was destroyed in the ferocity of battle," Starscream announced sadly, earning Silas' murderous glare, "A temporary setback. More Autobots. Other T-Cogs. We shall find a replacement soon enough." "Not soon enough," Silas corrected with a sneer, "Now." As soon as Starscream heard the guns charge and aim at him, he knew he was in trouble. Bright lights could be seen from the other side of the forest and Starscream's screams could be heard all over, as the M.E.C.H. agent attacked their former consultant and left their mark. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Knockout was now walking forward with his shield fully operating. Optimus, Acree, Jazz, and Prowl had to keep walking backwards or risk getting zapped like they did before. Knockout intended on forcing them over the edge of the cliff, leaving their friends/family behind if they did go over it. "For the most creative use of shield generator in a supporting role, the winner is… KNOCKOUT!" Knockout smirked. Things weren't looking great for Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Bulkhead, and Ironhide either. Just as quickly as they gained the upper hand over Breakdown, they lost it. They glanced between the other group of bots, who were close to the edge of the cliff and the Forge of Solus Prime. Suddenly, one of them had an idea formed in his helm, that bot was Bulkhead. As Breakdown went to go attack the group again Bulkhead raced over to the hammer. However, Breakdown froze when he saw Bulkhead pick up the giant hammer with ease.

"Mine's bigger." Bulkhead smirked, as they others in his group started to cheer for him. As Breakdown charged at him again, Bulkhead easily knocked him away. Looking up, Knockout saw in horror, as Breakdown came flying towards him. The two crashed into one another, causing Knockout to lose his shield and saving Optimus, Acree, Jazz, and Prowl. Knockout dove for the shield generator, but however, Bulkhead smashed it with the hammer. The bots in Bulkhead's cheered even louder at this, but however, their victory didn't last for long though. Another ground bridge appeared behind Bulkhead. The first thing that came out of the portal was a single shot. This shot hit Bulkhead in the back and knocked him to the ground, forcing him to let go of the forge. Everyone gasp in shock and fear from this happening. "BULKHEAD!" Acree cried out.

The bot who fired the shot came through the ground bridge was Megatron himself. Optimus, Acree, Jazz, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide began charging their canons. There was no need to voice how pissed they were at the Decepticon lord. Their body language spoke volumes. As he grabbed the hammer, Megatron decided to torment them, as he aimed his blaster at Bulkhead, "Nuh uh, uh…," With no way out, Optimus, Acree, Jazz, Prowl, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, and Ironhide lowered their canons. It wasn't worth Bulkhead's life.

"A relic of the Prime's here on Earth?! The Decepticon cause is once again indebted to the contributions of Orion Pax." Megatron smirked, as he walked through the ground bridge with Knockout and Breakdown hot on his heels. "I'm fine." Bulkhead reassured the worried Acree, as she helped him up anyway. Optimus then got a com-link from Ratchet, _"Optimus, we have reason to believe we have located M.E.C.H.'s center of operations. Bumblebee and Stormdrift are already there."_ Ratchet told him.

**(In the forest, next to M.E.C.H. base)**

Starscream groaned as he came to in the middle of the forest. At first, he was dazed. He didn't know how he winded up where he was, but then he remembered now. "What?!" Starscream gasped, as he stood up, walking towards the warehouse. At first, it was quiet, as he saw nothing. Then… he saw the ground bridge open. Optimus, Acree, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ironhide were the bots that raced through the portal. "Autobots!" Starscream shuddered, as he backed away and went to transform… only to find that he couldn't, "My T-Cog!" It was then that he remembered now the full details of what happened. When Starscream came out and told Silas that Bumblebee's T-Cog was destroyed during the altercation with Bumblebee and Stormdrift, Silas wasn't too happy about it.

Not one to wait for the opportunity to attack another Autobot and steal their T-Cog, Silas ordered his operatives to attack Starscream instead. When Starscream was unconscious, they opened him up, navigated their way through his circuits and stole his T-Cog. There was no way for him to battle the Autobots in this mortifying manner. Sure, he could fight them and attack them with his missiles. But, his advantage over them during their past battles was his ability to transform into a jet. Without that advantage, they could kill him or capture him and hold him as a prisoner of war. So, he did something that only a coward was good at, which was run.

**(M.E.C.H. base)**

Optimus, Acree, Jazz, Sideswipe, Sunstreaker, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Ironhide were glancing around the warehouse worriedly. They knew that Bumblebee and Stormdrift were already somewhere in the facility. All they had to do was find them and pray that they didn't arrive too late. They were slightly relieved when they saw Stormdrift and Bumblebee come out. Giving his daughter a quick once over, Prowl sighed in relief through his vents at her state. However, he knew that he would have to have Ratchet perform a full scan over her to make sure she is ok and all, as Ratchet would want to too, since she his girlfriend anyway. Just as quickly as everyone relief came, it disappeared. They all saw something horrible right before them all, and that was Bumblebee cradling his badly damaged T-Cog.

I looked up at everyone, "We can save it, right?" I asked hopefully. My dad came up to me and places a comforting servo on my shoulder, "I don't know sweetspark." Dad replied. "Ratchet, reopen the ground bridge and prepare for surgery." Optimus requested Ratchet over the com-link. "And thanks to me, Megatron has the forge." Bulkhead sighed through his vents sadly. "While, we would have put the Forge of Solus Prime to valuable use, I do not have a reason to fear Megatron's possession of it." Optimus decreed.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

Optimus was right to say that they didn't need to fear Megatron's possession of the forge. This was shown by Megatron's actions when he came back to Nemesis with Knockout and Breakdown. Naturally, Knockout insisted that they test the Forge to prove or disprove Megatron's fears. So, he grabbed a spare, unused component for Megatron to smash up and told him to turn that into a weapon. Unfortunately, all Megatron did was destroy the box beyond repair instead of turning it into a weapon. "It doesn't look like a Fortress Maximus Grade Nucleon Shock Canon." Knockout observed.

"Does this confirm your original fears, my lord?" Barricade asked. "I'm afraid it does confirm my original suspicions. Without the power of a prime to activate it, the Forge is merely another addition to our tool chest. One we must, nonetheless, keep as far as way as possible from the reach of a Prime." Megatron decreed.

**(Autobot base)**

Back at base, everything hung in the balance for Bumblebee. Raf was by his side, as he came to from the induced stasis Ratchet had him under in. After having Stormdrift checked over first at Prowl's and his own insistence, and she was all fine everywhere in her, Bumblebee had his operation. "I did what I could." Was all Ratchet said to everyone at base. "Our scout could not have been in better hands, old friend." Optimus decreed, as he laid a servo on Ratchet's shoulder for moment, and then let his servo drop afterwards. "Ya sweetspark, none of us blame you. Because while you have made mistakes in the past, you've saved more lives than you have lost. Including ours and you did everything you could. That's all we could ask for." I reassured him, as I wrapped my arms around his waist and lean into his back side.

"And we didn't stick with Plan A and let Ratchet donate his cog why?" Miko asked quietly. "Bumblebee wouldn't accept it." Jack answered her. "Bumblebee, easy," Ratchet warned, as Bumblebee got up and did some flexes, "Please. Recovery takes time." Instead of trying to transform into vehicle mode, Bumblebee checked his blasters. However, they wouldn't work, causing Bumblebee to look at Ratchet with sad optics. I frown at this, "Oh no." I muttered. "The damage was… severe." Ratchet sighed through his vents sadly. I kissed him on the cheek in comfort, to which he accept. **"Awww…," **Bumblebee whirred sadly at the aspect of spending forever without his wheels or Energon Stringers.

Then he did something that surprised everyone in the room. He transformed into his vehicle mode, and that cause everyone in the room bot and human alike to cheer in relief, while Ratchet wore the biggest smile anyone has ever seen him wear, except for Stormdrift, since she see it all the time. After doing a doughnut in the base, Bumblebee opened his door bleeping his horn at Raf. **"Where to go Raf?" **He asked. "Anywhere!" Raf said eagerly, as he raced into the car. "Just drive!" Raf added excitedly, as the door closed behind him and Bumblebee sped out of the base, leaving everyone behind in a cloud of dust.

"Go easy! Adhere to standard breaking procedure!" Ratchet called after him, laughter in his voice. I laughed to this too, and then I spun Ratchet around to face me. I gave he a successful mission accomplished kiss on the lips, as he returned the kiss back to me. "Whoa! Bee's T-Cog looked like it was ready for the scrapyard." Bulkhead remarked. "Hard to believe the Doc repaired it." Sideswipe commented with a smile, as Sunstreaker nodded in agreement with his twin brother and a smile of his own as well. "That is not all Ratchet repaired today." Ironhide corrected, with a smile on his face plating. "…They will be coming back, right?" Jack asked worriedly. I broke from the kiss Ratchet and I are having, and looked down at Jack. "They always do." I chuckled.

**A/N: Well, that it for chapter 6 folks! Hope you enjoy it! Next chapter, chapter 7, Wheeljack is back baby! YA! As I said before I am now back in school and posting chapters for my stories will be not all the time, as I have done before, but will post it as soon as possible for you all to read and enjoy. Chapter 7 will be posted as soon as I can get to it folks. Again sorry for the long wait, so please R&R and have a good night! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	7. Chapter 7: Loose Cannons

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait folks, but here is chapter 7 for this story at last! I have been busy for a while on things in my life and school. I also, had some writer's block on some parts to fit and flow very well in the chapter on some ideas, but now I know what to put in it.**

**Two things to say before going to this chapter, one did not make it in my school 'The Christmas Carol' play, but hey at least I tried out for it, and there will be other plays and musicals later on in my school year. Finally and second thing to say, is I going to add one more bot to the story line, but that is it on adding bots that are not added to the series of Transformers Prime. He is a Decepticon mech bounty hunter, and I bet you all know who that is! So without farther ado, here is chapter 7 enjoy peeps!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar A.K.A. Stormdrift**

**(Desert area)**

A ship landed on the ground of Earth's soil, as it came to a stop and the engines shut off. The door to the ship slowly opens to reveal a Decepticon mech bounty hunter leaving the ship, and walking on the grounds of Earth below him. He looked all over the area to get a good look at the world he will be on for now on, since Cybertron went dark. He came to Earth for a message sent out by Megatron for any cons in space to come to Earth, like Optimus Prime did with any Autobots in space to come to Earth. He hid his signal from the Autobots and any other life form on this planet, but kept the signal out to his kind, the Decepticons. He then got a beep from his com-link telling him someone is calling him. He press two of his digits to he com-link unit, and answer the call. "Hello?" He asked. "Hello, to you too our little bounty hunter." Barricade's voice called out on the com-link. The bounty hunter rolled his optics at Barricade's greeting, "What you want Cade?" He asked annoyed. Barricade chuckled quietly at the annoyed tone of the bounty hunter, "Awww, my spark broke right there my mech." He playfully pretends to be sorrowful.

The bounty hunter rolled his optics again, "Get to the point Cade." He demands. Barricade chuckled again for a bit, and then quieted down his chuckling, as he got serious again. "Megatron got a message for you. He wants you to capture a femme in the Autobot ranks that escape from him. He wants her back for him to keep forever in his ranks." Barricade told him. "Alright. And the information for her?" He asked, since he knows he needs the information for this femme Autobot. "I will send all the information about her to you ship's computer, along with a vehicle form for you to have as your disguised here on Earth." He said to the mech, as the said mech nodded his helm.

He was about to end the com-link, but Barricade said one more thing to him. "Oh, and welcome to Earth Lockdown." He commented, as Lockdown gave and evil smirk and ended the com-link with Cade. He then opens the door to his ship and enters it to start looking over the information sent to his ship's computer system. Once he was done reading it, his smirk grows even more on his face plate on the mission he had, as he scanned the vehicle form of his. Exiting his ship, as he close the door behind him and cloaked his ship as well. He transformed into his vehicle form, which was a muscle car that was colored green, white, and black from his paint job, tinted windows, and spikes all over it. He like this disguised mode, as he then drove off to find this femme.

**(Autobot base)**

"_Prime!" _Agent Fowler's voice called out from the computer screen. "Primus! What does Agent Fowler want now?!" I cried being annoyed, as said man glared at me and I glared back at him. Optimus ignored this, as he answered, "Yes?" _"What in blazes are your people doing out here?! We had an agreement! No collateral damage!" _Agent Fowler's voice cried out. I looked at him confused, 'what is he talking about where all here at base?' I thought. It looked like Optimus read my thought and agree with me on it, "I am sorry, Agent Fowler. But, all Autobots are present and accounted for." Optimus corrected, as he gestured to the other Autobots around him. _"Then, explain why I'm receiving reports of two Jumbo-sized bots mixing it up 20 miles outside Omaha!"_ Agent Fowler's voice cried out again. "Decepticons?" Ratchet guessed. "There has been plenty of infighting lately." Acree pointed out.

"If there's one thing Megatron can't do, it's keep his ranks in line." Sideswipe remarked. _"Well, I'm just arriving on the scene. Have a look." _Agent Fowler's voice told us. The screen changed from Agent Fowler's face to the footage of the ongoing fight. The first cybertronian was one they hadn't seen either before or in a while. This one was blue with tinges of yellow and red all over his armor. "I don't know. Paint job aside, it can't be Skyquake. Optimus and Bumblebee pounded him into the ground." Bulkhead objected. "Then, Starscream transformed him into a walking zombie. Some kind of Terracon." I piped in. "But, the question remains. Who's the dance partner?" Jazz asked.

Agent Fowler was able to do a close up on the unidentified cybertronian's dance partner. It wasn't hard to miss the white paint job with red and green stripes, the samurai swords, and his battle mask. "By the Allspark!" Ratchet gasped, "It is one of ours!" "Wheeljack's in the house!" I cheered happily to see my uncle again. "Ha, ha! Jackie's back!" Bulkhead cackled, as he slapped the bots closest to him, which were Bumblebee, Acree, dad, and my boyfriend in their backs at the same time, causing them to lunge forward and for me to snicker quietly about it. _"I don't care if Abraham Lincoln's back! You have to contain the situation, before we all wind up on the 11 o'clock news!" _Agent Fowler's voice yelled out.

Wheeljack found himself in boiling water. He hid himself behind anything he could find to shield himself from the shots coming from the blaster of the unidentified Decepticon. Occasionally, Wheeljack would pop out, shooting at him. "You've got nowhere left to run, con!" Wheeljack growled. Wheeljack looked up when he saw Agent Fowler's plane heading towards him. Assuming that he was with the Decepticons, he fired multiple shots at him. _"This is Special Agent Fowler of the-! WHOA! Stand down, hothead! I'm on your side!" _Agent Fowler cried out. After, the Decepticon took down Wheeljack; he began shooting at Agent Fowler's plane. Managing to avoid shots, Agent Fowler fired some of his own. They caused minimal damage, as Wheeljack managed to get away. "I had a feeling the gang might show." Wheeljack remarked, as he saw the ground bridge open and Optimus, Acree, Bulkhead, Ironhide, Prowl, and Bumblebee race through. The twins, Jazz, Stormdrift, and Ratchet stayed back at base.

The Decepticon focused his firepower on Optimus, Ironhide, and Bulkhead, as they ran across the field. Managing to distract him, Bulkhead ran towards his friend. "Jackie!" Bulkhead cried, as knelt beside him. With Optimus, Bulkhead, Ironhide, and Wheeljack out of the way, the Decepticon focused his firepower on Acree, Prowl, and Bumblebee. However, when the shots began to hurt him, he began running away. Looking up, he saw Agent Fowler's plane again. Remembering that he needed a vehicle mode, he decided on Agent Fowler's plane. "That will do." He decreed, as he scanned the plane into his processors. "Oh! Not this again!" Agent Fowler moaned. "Oh no, you don't!" Wheeljack snarled when the Decepticon went to make a hasty getaway. "Wheeljack!" Optimus warned. "Jackie! No!" Bulkhead cried, as Wheeljack fired at the retreating Decepticon.

However, his shots hit the nearby gas station, causing it to explode. The explosion was powerful enough to cause Bumblebee, Prowl, and Acree to shield themselves. The explosion wasn't powerful enough to kill the Decepticon, who simply just transformed into his vehicle mode and flew away from the scene, despite Agent Fowler's best attempts to stop him. "Dreadwing rigged the place to blow." Wheeljack snarled. "Dreadwing?!" Bulkhead repeated in surprise. "Actually, that was _your_ handiwork, sparky." Acree corrected, as she, Prowl, and Bumblebee stepped forward. "It's called a gas station. Kinda like an Energon depo. Doesn't mix well with blaster fire." Ironhide explained to Wheeljack. "Huh. Well, our con getting away." Wheeljack said, as he went to chase after him… only to be stopped by Optimus. "Wheeljack, there are other considerations. While upon this world, you would do well to follow my lead." Optimus advised.

With those words said, Optimus took Wheeljack and the others back to base. Stormdrift was clearly happy to see Wheeljack, finding his company to be a pleasure. As she went up to him to hug him, he was confused to who this was, until the twins came up to explain what happen. He was surprise to see this femme was once the human female he met name Skylar or Sky on what she like to be called by. He can still call her Sky like everyone else, but can call her by her cybertronian name Stormdrift, to which he likes the name, as it suits her. He was also happy to see the twins here on Earth too. He was angry on wanting to kill the cons even more for hurting his niece, since the last time he seen her she wanted to add him as a family member, so he was an uncle to her and she was a niece to him. So, he was happy to see her again and health as well, and he was told by her of everything that happen after he left Earth. However, he had one problem to overcome, and that was Ratchet trying to meld together the wound in his arm.

"Ow! Take it easy, doc! I need that arm!" Wheeljack snarked. "Hold still and maybe, you'll keep it," Ratchet retorted, as he resumed his work, "You're worse than Stormy when I fixed up her wounds half the time." "Hey! I'm ticklish!" I defended myself, as I glare at my boyfriend and he just rolled his optics at me. "Look. Commander, apologies for the fireworks. Won't happen again. But, I've tracked Dreadwing across a hundred light years of space-," Wheeljack said. "I thought you were roaming the galaxy." Bulkhead cut in. "Ya know, searching for other Autobot refugees." Jazz added. "I was until I found one. A Wrecker." Wheeljack corrected. "Who?" Bulkhead demanded, automatically showing interest in a former Wrecker like him. "Seaspray." Wheeljack answered. Bulkhead cackled before asking, "How is Ol' Barnicle Butt?" "Not so good, Bulk. Blown to bits, actually." Wheeljack announced sadly, as I gasped in shock from the news. "What?! No!" Bulkhead cried in horror. "What happened?" I demanded.

"Dreadwing." Dad rumbled dangerously, as he came over to me a wrap his arms around me tightly in a protective father hug. "My flyer, the Jackhammer, picked up Seaspary's signal a couple of light years away from Madarin. We made contact arranged to rendezvous in the Dromedon system. But, Dreadwing must have intercepted the transmission. 'Cause he got to Seaspray first. A proximity bomb built to take us both out. Guess I should be glad the Jackhammer could take a punch. I picked up Dreadwing's ion trail. Tracked him through a dozen solar systems, before catching up to him. Then, he led me right back to this marble," Wheeljack told his story, "Some coincidence, huh?" "Hey, got a question for ya guys. Who's Dreadwing anyway?" I asked from dad's hold on me, wanting to know.

Uncle Optimus answered my questioned, "I know of this Dreadwing. He was captain of a Seeker Armada… and as such, like his twin Skyquake, fiercely loyal to the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing has no doubt travelled to Earth to pay allegiance to his one true master." "Hope he's enjoyed the visit," Wheeljack remarked, as he stood up, "It's gonna be his last!" "Wheeljack, this planet is heavily inhabited. Any strike we make against the Decepticons must be carefully measured as a team. Lest we risk endangering the human population." Optimus intervenced. "You suggesting we sit back and do nothing?!" Wheeljack scoffed in disbelief. "You! Loose cannon!" Agent Fowler called, as he stormed into the former missile silo, "Your cowboy antics almost blew our cover!" "Cover?" Wheeljack repeated in confusion. "We're robots in disguise, Jackie." Bulkhead clarified. "Which means that the only way you're getting out of this base is if you have an Earth-base vehicle form." Sunstreaker piped in.

"That spaceship you shot down- _not_ Earth-based! I had to jump through some big hoops to get it hauled out of plain sight!" Agent Fowler told them, clearly angry, "You need to keep a tighter leash in your people, Prime! It like trying to keep a tight leash on that girl over there!" Agent Fowler pointed a finger at me with a glare directed at me as well from him. "Fuck you!" I growled, as I glared back at him. I also, heard my dad and my boyfriend growled about what Agent Fowler said about me quietly. "A tight leash?! Let me clarify, tiny." Wheeljack seethed. "Jackie." Bulkhead warned. Wheeljack leaned in close and said dangerously, "I'm _not _one of Optimus Prime's people! And just so you know. If you _ever_ insult my little niece again, I will not hesitate to squash you like a bug!" "Looks like we got a problem here folks." I muttered, as I saw Uncle Wheeljack left.

"I'll talk to him," Bulkhead promised, before stopping and turning to Optimus, "With you permission." I got out of dad's hold and walked over to Bulkhead and turned to Optimus as well. "I want to go with Bulkhead to talk to Uncle Jackie too. Uncle Optimus I have not seen nor heard much from him anyway as well, so can I? With your permission." Optimus thought about it for a moment and then decided the answer for it. "Of course you two." Optimus nodded, as Bulkhead and I left. "So, the new guy has a problem with authority." Agent Fowler stated dryly. "Wheeljack and Bulkhead served together in the Wreckers, a combat unit that operated outside the normal chain of command." Optimus clarified. "Black Ops." Agent Fowler grumbled. "The Wreckers were brave enough to accept missions that no one else would. Many didn't come back." Ironhide piped in.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

Dreadwing was holding up this device that shot a red light into the cloudy skies. Almost instantly, recognizing the signal, the Nemesis appeared. Transforming into his vehicle mode, he jumped up and flew towards the Decepticon warship. Not long afterwards, he found himself kneeling in front of Megatron himself. "Lord Megatron, I live to serve." Dreadwing said, as he bowed towards his master. "Rise, Dreadwing. Loyalty such as yours is such a rare commodity." Megatron stated, as Dreadwing rose to his peds. "Mine runs deep and true. Yet, it is not loyalty alone that brought me here." Dreadwing confessed to Megatron.

"Oh?" Megatron hummed, clearly curious. "I seek confirmation of the demise of one I whom considered a brother." Dreadwing requested, causing Megatron to figure out that he was indeed talking about Skyquake. "How did you learn of his passing?" Megatron asked, wanting to know. "My twin and I shared a split spark and metal, but two halves of the same life force. Even from across the galaxy, I sensed when he emerged from stasis on another planet. And when his spark was no more…," Dreadwing trailed off.

Megatron didn't need to hear anymore, as he summons Soundwave to them. Soundwave came up to them and brought up the footage of Skyquake's demise, he expected Dreadwing to be angry about it. "It is true. Skyquake perished at the hands of the Autobots. Though not, in fact, under my watch." Megatron confirmed Dreadwing's suspicions. "Then by the pit, every last Autobot on this accursed world will pay." Dreadwing vowed. "The Autobots will be punished for their crime and many others _how_ and _when I _see fit." Megatron told Dreadwing. "Master." Dreadwing began to object. "Conflicting agendas will result in chaos and failure. You will be wise to remember that, Dreadwing. You are under my command now. And as such, you must follow my lead." Megatron cut Dreadwing shot.

**(At the Jackhammer, in a cave)**

"Jackie. Look. Even if it weren't for the humans, we couldn't take on the cons right now," Bulkhead told Wheeljack, as he and Stormdrift found him standing by the Jackhammer, "We're outnumbered." I nodded my helm in agreement with Bulkhead's statement. "Roadbuster, Impactor, Rotostorm, Seaspray; all dust." Wheeljack snarled. "That's what I'm talking about. Wrecker's are Autobots. There's just not that many of us left. If we get behind Optimus, we have a chance to end to end this once and for all." Bulkhead decreed. "Guys like Optimus; they talk a good game. But, when you're in the scrap, they don't wanna get their hands dirty." Wheeljack growled. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. You don't know Optimus like I and Bulkhead do." I began saying. "Stormy right Jackie. Being a Wrecker meant everything to me. But, I love being an Autobot more. So, I left that behind for it." Bulkhead began saying as well.

"And Prime was the real deal. Blah, blah, blah." Wheeljack finished from both of our statements in annoyance, having heard it multiple times before. I growled tried of his attitude about Uncle Optimus. "Look, Uncle Jackie-." I began to say, but was cut off by the radio systems going off. _"Wheeljack!"_ A mech's voice called out to them from inside the ship. Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and I turned to face the radio systems inside the Jackhammer. He was receiving a message… from Dreadwing.

"_I know you're out there listening! I have a proposition for you!" _Dreadwing's voice called out. "Is that…?" Bulkhead began to asking, as I wonder the same thing. "Dreadwing." Wheeljack growled. _"Meet me at these coordinates… if you have the spark."_ Dreadwing told him. "I'll see you there, con… just to watch you fry." Wheeljack vowed, as he sat behind the wheel. "Jackie, it's a trap." Bulkhead warned. "Bulky is right, Uncle Jackie." I commented agreeing with Bulkhead on it. "I know you two. But, when has that ever stopped me?" Wheeljack retorted, as he fired up his engines, "You two coming with?" "At least let me call for backup." Bulkhead pleaded, as he sat next to Wheeljack and I sat in Bulkhead's lap, since he let me anyway. "You know Wreckers don't call for backup." Wheeljack chided. "They call for cleanup!" Bulkhead and Wheeljack chorused, as they hi-fived making me chuckle about their actions.

**(Forest area)**

Dreadwing heard footsteps approaching him from behind, as he stood in the forest. When he saw Wheeljack… well, needless to say, he was surprised. "I wasn't certain you'd come." Dreadwing confessed. "I don't like unfinished business." Wheeljack shrugged. Cue the showdown between the two begin. First, it was the battle of the bombs. Dreadwing threw his signature proximity bomb. Wheeljack threw his signature hand grenade. Upon collision, they exploded. So, Wheeljack unsheathed his swords and jump with a warrior yell. Dreadwing moved out of the way, causing Wheeljack to stab his swords into the ground. Shaking with anger, he slid his battle mask over his face, and chased the retreating Dreadwing into the forest. He followed the Decepticon into the canyon. Smirking, Dreadwing pressed a button. He had planted a series of proximity bombs all over the place. One exploded right next to Wheeljack. However, that wasn't enough to stop him.

"That all you've got?" Wheeljack challenged. His response was Dreadwing detonating another bomb right next to him. However, Dreadwing turned the corner and found himself facing a dead end. Turning around, he saw Wheeljack blocking his pathway armed and dangerous. Of course, there was another way out. "If you're thinking about flying out of here." Wheeljack began. "Think again." Bulkhead and I finished for our positions at the ledge of the canyon. Dreadwing's smirk was the only response he gave the former Wreckers and femme. Confused, Wheeljack looked up at the rock wall where Bulkhead and Stormdrift were standing. To his horror, he saw that Dreadwing had planted another proximity bomb. Immediately, Wheeljack knew what was going to happen next. "BULKHEAD! STORMDRIFT!" Wheeljack cried. BOOM!

With a yell from both of them, Bulkhead and Stormdrift fell with the crumbling rocks into the canyon below. Wheeljack shielded his face, as the rocks came crumbling down on top of him. When the dust was clear, a pile of rocks stood where Wheeljack once did… and Dreadwing was gone.

**(Autobot base)**

"What are we looking at?" Sideswipe asked worriedly. "Bulkhead's and Stormdrift's signals- over 1,000 miles from here." Ratchet answered, "We have to imagine that Wheeljack's with them." "Have you attempted contact?" Optimus asked, wanting to know, as does Prowl since his daughter is with them. "No response." Ratchet responded gravely, knowing what this meant and worried about his girlfriend. Optimus then decided to go to the last location they all were at to find out for everyone at base.

**(Forest area)**

Wheeljack grunted, as he struggled to free himself from the giant pile of rocks. However, the task was easier said and done… until a rock was lifted away. Wheeljack sighed in relief at the prospect of freedom. "What took you two so long, Bulk and Stormy? Don't tell me that you two riding with Prime has made you-," Wheeljack cut his remark short when he saw Optimus standing over him, "Soft?" After pulling Wheeljack free from the pile, Optimus said what he wanted to say, "If you will not take orders from me, that's one thing. But, when you place one of my Autobots and niece in danger…"

"With all due respects, sir, Bulkhead knew the risks. Every Wrecker does. And since I think of Stormdrift as one of us as well, she knew the risks of it too. Plus, she my niece that I love and care for too Optimus," Wheeljack defended his actions, as he turned away from him, "I'm sure they are just somewhere in this rubble." "And if they aren't, we'll know who to blame them." Optimus said coolly, as Wheeljack nodded to this. _"Optimus, Bulkhead's and Stormdrift's signals have moved from your current position!" _Ratchet called out over the com-link. "You coming with?" Wheeljack asked casually, as he walked away.

**(On the Jackhammer)**

This was how Optimus found himself placed in an… _awkward _situation. Awkwardly, Optimus was crouched in the Jackhammer. Well… he is a giant after all anyway. "You and Bulkhead share quite a history," Optimus stated, trying to make conversation with the former Wrecker, "And yet you prefer to work alone." "The Wreckers scattered a long time ago. And alone's usually a lot less complicated." Wheeljack shrugged.

Optimus then asked him something, "You really care about Stormdrift a lot, and yet you only meet twice, why is that?" Wheeljack sighed through his vents, "I cared about her since I meet his first hand when I first came to the planet, and she added me to the family as her uncle and she my little niece now. I love her dearly and what to make sure she is health in the mind and body. I just do not want anything bad happening to her, because if it did happen I would never forgive myself for it." Wheeljack stated.

Optimus smiled at that answer, as he put his servo on Wheeljack's shoulder. Wheeljack turned his helm to Optimus for a moment, as Optimus spoke to him, "We all feel the same way about her as well on how you feel Wheeljack. You're not alone in this at all." Wheeljack nodded his helm at this, "You right Optimus and thanks." He then turned his helm back to the front to continue their flight.

**(Shipping depo area)**

Eventually, they have arrived where Ratchet had picked up Bulkhead's and Stormdrift's signals, which was at a shipping depo. Immediately, Wheeljack took out his scanner and began tracking. Optimus was hot on the heels of the experienced former Wrecker. Optimus was armed with his blasters in case of any trouble coming to them. "We are close to population, Optimus warned Wheeljack, "Remember," He began to say. "Blaster and fuel pumps don't mix," Wheeljack finished, "Our boy's and girl's just up ahead." When they rounded the bend, the two Autobots froze in pure horror. Before them, they saw Bulkhead and Stormdrift were strapped by the Energon cuffs on their wrists to the wall of freight containers behind them. However, that wasn't even the worst of it. The worst of it was… there was a bomb on each of their chest plating. "Hey, guys." Bulkhead agreed weakly. "Hi, uncles." I called out weakly to them. "Scrap." Wheeljack grumbled. "Oh boy." Bulkhead muttered. "Fuck." I said nervously, as Wheeljack ran towards us both.

"You two really got yourselves in a heap of scrap this time, partner and my dear niece," Wheeljack joked, "I'm sure Ratchet and Prowl will be giving you a hard time over this after it is over, mostly Ratchet will be anyway." "Stay back, Jackie." Bulkhead pleaded. "Ya, Wheeljack. We don't want you to get hurt or even worst kill from this." I pleaded as well, but it looked like Wheeljack ignored both of us. "Better get to work." Wheeljack remarked, as he began analyzing the ticking bomb. "Have you defused one of these before?" Optimus asked worried about his niece and one of his team mates, since everyone on his team care for one another like friends/family. However, when Wheeljack pressed the button that opened the components, his answer wasn't one that made Optimus happy, "Fail safes, dummy leads, booby traps; it's a work of art." I freak out from his answer as well, "Are you admiring Dreadwing's work or thinking about how to defuse the two bombs?!" I snapped at him.

"_Dreadwing, where are you?"_ Megatron called over the com-link. "Merely pursuing my destiny, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing answered casually. _"Did I not order you to stand down?!" _Megaton growled over the com-link. "Forgive me, one true master. But, it is my hope that vanquishing Optimus Prime will earn your respect." Dreadwing said. _"Optimus is not so easily disposed of as I keep trying to explain to all of those who foolishly attempt it," _Megatron commented over the com-link, _"That is, if you do succeed…" _

"Jackie, if you don't abort, we're all gonna need cleanup." Bulkhead warned. "Bulkhead right Uncle Jackie." I commented agreeing with my brother. "Trying to focus here, Bulk and Stormy." Wheeljack shushed his former partner and dear niece. "Where's Optimus?" Bulkhead asked, noticing the absence of the Prime, as I wonder about that too. "Huh. It's like I told you two. When the scrap hits the fan blades, the general is the first to bail." Wheeljack scoffed. "No. Not Optimus!" Bulkhead objected, as I nodded my helm in agreement with Bulkhead.

"I assure you, master. In but a few moments, Optimus and three others will be blown to atoms." Dreadwing vowed. _"I will allow it, Dreadwing, in memory of your departed twin. But, only this once." _Megatron said, as he terminated the radio link. He turned to Soundwave and Barricade behind him, "I will be surprise if we ever set optics on Dreadwing again." Megatron commented to the two.

"Where is the Prime?" Dreadwing asked himself. **(A/N: Quit talking to yourself Dreadwing because people will think you're weird and walk away from you. Now, back to story because had to add that one little funny comment of mine in here.) **"Dreadwing!" Optimus's voice called out to him. Dreadwing glanced around, looking for the mech belong to that powerful legal voice. "I know that if you're anything like you're brother, you value loyalty and honor!" Optimus told him.

"Is there a point to your bluster, Prime?" Dreadwing asked. "Only that Megatron knows nothing of those qualities! He lives solely for destruction and conquest! But, there is another path! Deactivate the two bombs!" Optimus pleaded to him. Realizing where the Prime was possibly hiding, Dreadwing fired multiple shots at the series of freight boxes standing nearby. He ran towards them, but however, to his horror, Optimus was gone by the time he arrived.

"Get out of here already!" Bulkhead begged. "Please Wheeljack!" I begged as well. "I didn't leave you, Bulkhead, on Sadican and I'm not leaving you here! And I and not leaving you here either dear niece to let you die on my hands!" Wheeljack retorted. "Face it. There's only one bot that can defuse this mess and his name's Dreadwing!" Bulkhead stated, as I nodded in agreement with Bulky. "Blaster fire's getting closer," Wheeljack observed, ignoring his partner and dear niece, "As if the commander…"

Wheeljack was cut off by Bulkhead freeing his servo and punching him in the jaw. Using his strength, Bulkhead ripped his remaining wrist free from the binds, and did the same for his sister and both of them were free. Wheeljack wasn't going to listen to reason by either of them, and leave him to die and save themselves. They knew that this was the only way he was going to get Wheeljack to leave them. "Sorry, Jackie." Bulkhead began to say. "It's 'cause we love ya." I finish saying to Wheeljack, before we both ran away.

Optimus kept on running through the shipping depo firing shots. He hid behind another set of freight boxes to shield himself from Dreadwing. The fire shots between each other continued, as Optimus jumped from freight box to freight box avoiding Dreadwing's fatal shots.

Bulkhead and I glanced around looking for an escape. We needed to get as far away from civilization as we possibly could. The proximity bomb on the two of us had a wide radius. The further we pushed our loved ones away from danger, the better it would be. As we turned, we saw the open bay with choppy waters waiting to swallow us. Perfect and no boats around either, so everyone will be safe from the two bombs. "Sorry, fishes!" Bulkhead whimpered. "I love and will miss you so dearly my beloved, Ratchet, and dear daddy, Prowl!" I cried. "Bulkhead and Stormdrift, wait!" Wheeljack begged, as he jumped in front of his partner and dear niece. "Out of our way!" Bulkhead cried. "Ya!" I piped in. Bulkhead and I tried to push past him to jump into the bay and save everyone else. Wheeljack placed one servo on Bulkhead chassis and the other servo on my chassis, as he tried to force both of us to stop.

Eventually, Bulkhead and I did stop, realizing that we weren't going to win that easy. Well… we did when Wheeljack was almost falling into the bay with us. "Will you two listen to me, Bulk and Stormy?! You both were right! Dreadwing's the only one who can diffuse it! And Optimus knows it too!" Wheeljack told us. We all watched as we saw Optimus climbed to the top of the shipping crane. He had an idea going on in that helm of his, and it was a dangerous one at that. Dreadwing then came over to the area under the shipping crane. Optimus was all set to trap Dreadwing underneath the crane. So with a cry, Optimus came down with the shipping crane. Dreadwing only realized the situation when it was too late.

Hopping off of it, Optimus looked down and saw that Dreadwing was pinned by the crane with no way out. Bulkhead, Wheeljack, and I eventually came over and joined the Prime. Wheeljack couldn't help, but admit that trapping Dreadwing like that was pretty genius of Optimus. "Dreadwing, diffuse the two bombs or fall victim to your own device." Optimus threatened. "I will gladly sacrifice myself to avenge my brother." Dreadwing spat. "Then we will, in turn, gladly join the Allspark with our brother." Optimus decreed. "And with you." Wheeljack piped in. Bulkhead was nervous about this all, as so was I. I mean what were my two uncles thinking?! Eventually, Dreadwing relented. He would have the change to avenge his brother another day. Today was not that day.

"Very well." Dreadwing sighed. Optimus and Wheeljack removed the shipping crane that had him trapped. Staying true to his word, Dreadwing stood up and approached the two scared Autobots. Just as the two bombs was about to blow, he reached in to both of them and pulled a wire. Upon the dismantling of the blue wire, the beeping on both bombs immediately stopped. Dreadwing had defused the bomb and saved the lives of himself, Optimus, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, and Stormdrift. Bulkhead and I breathed a sigh of relief, as I glanced at Wheeljack incredulously. "I had it narrowed down to the blue or the yellow… or the red." Wheeljack shrugged. I face palm to that immediately shaking my head sadly at that. Wheeljack rolled his optics at my antics, as I looked up once more with a little smirk on my face.

Dreadwing had a smirk of his own. Grabbing his remote, he pressed a single button. Bombs were detonating all over the shipping depo, causing Dreadwing to make a run for it. Luckily for the Autobots, they were all safe. Turning to survey the damage left behind by Dreadwing, Wheeljack couldn't help, but ask Optimus, Bulkhead, and Stormdrift, "So,… who do we call for cleanup?"

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"Optimus Prime still lives. As do you, Dreadwing. And that is a victory however small," Megatron relented, "As Skyquake so tragically discovered…" "Speak to me not of my twin, Lord Megatron," Dreadwing pleaded his master, "For I am here on Earth to obey your will and yours alone." Megatron agree to that, as he dismisses Dreadwing. Megatron went to his quarters, as Dreadwing went to his.

**(Autobot base)**

"Look. Commander. I just wanna say that it was an honor watching you work. I… think that maybe I had the wrong idea about you." Wheeljack admitted. "Maybe?" I repeated with a smirk. "Ok. I definitely had the wrong idea." Wheeljack relented. "And it seems that you place a greater value in community then you otherwise let on." Optimus smirked, as he let out his servo for Wheeljack to shake. "Whoa! Let's not jump the gun here!" Wheeljack exclaimed, as he backed away. Bulkhead slapped Wheeljack in the back playfully, saying, "Come on, Jackie. If you leave, you'll probably just wind up coming back again!"

"All that wasted fuel. And energon is in short supply," Acree pointed out. "Then again, we do have limited space." Ratchet grumbled, as he turned away and I rolled my optics at him. I went over to him to give my grumpy boyfriend a hug, but he pushes me away for it. I frowned at that and wonder what his problem is; is he mad at me or something? I turned back to Wheeljack, "Not sure if I'm ready to give up my freedom just yet. Maybe I can do some exploring. See if this rock suits me." Wheeljack shrugged. "No offence to the Jackhammer. But, you need an Earth-based vehicle mode," Bulkhead told Wheeljack, before turning to me, "Hey, Stormy. You still think the Ferrari is a good mode for Wheeljack to have?" "Yes, I do." I nodded my helm happily.

**(Desert area)**

Bulkhead and I watched, as Wheeljack ran through the desert and jumped into the air, transforming into his vehicle form. Bulkhead and I waved goodbye to Wheeljack, as he disappeared in a cloud of desert sand. We may be saying goodbye to our friend/uncle. But, one thing for certain is he'll always come back to us soon.

**(Autobot base)**

Bulkhead and I came back to base through the ground bridge that was opened and closed by Ratchet, once we were back at base. Once the ground bridge was completely shut off, Ratchet turned to me with an angry look on his face. He came up to me poking me in the chest. "How could you get yourself in a dangerous situation again and almost have yourself killed again?" He asked with anger.

I blinked at him in shock, as everyone in the room stop what they were doing, and turned to watch what going on between the two of us. "Is that was you were made about early, and turn me away from me hugging you?" I asked back with some anger rising in me. "Yes!" Ratchet yelled at me, as I gaped at him and everyone gasped at Ratchet's tone used on me. "But, I only want to help out in these situations; all of us may get in dangerous situation and almost kill themselves." I commented on that, as the bots around the room nodded their helms in agreement with me.

"But, you did this a bunch of times in your life since you met us Stormy. I am now feeling like changing my mind and keeping you at base for good for now on." He argued at me, as he glared at me. I glared back, as I throw my servos in the air, "That not fair Ratch. It is not only you opinion on this. I just wanted to help out the team is all. I do not want to sit back and let everyone die on my hands, knowing I did not help out and save them out there." I argued back at him. "Tough! You are staying at the base for now on. Period. End of sentence." He finished his argument about the situation from early today. I growled out in frustration at him, "Your so… Ugh!" I cried out, as I stomped to the metal road leading to the front doors of the base.

"Where are you going?" Ratchet demanded. "I am going for a drive." I replied still angry, as I transformed to my vehicle mode and screeched out of base. Ratchet was about to go after me, but Prowl stop him. "Let her go. She needs to cool off right now." Prowl said to him, as he was upset at the actions Ratchet did and said at his daughter. Ratchet nodded, as he saw how everyone look upset, even Prowl, since he was her dad, at him for what just happen moments ago with him and Stormdrift.

He sighed through his vents, as he went back to working at the monitors. Everyone shook their helms at him, and went back to what they were doing. Ratchet now felt bad for what he did to Stormy; he let her cool off right now on her drive and once she comes back he will apologize to her about this. But, what he and everyone else do not know that she was about to get kidnapped and in serious trouble by a mech Decepticon bounty hunter, name Lockdown.

**(Desert area)**

I kept driving, until I was tired of it and transform in my robot mode. I kick at the ground with anger bringing up dust, dirt, and small pebbles up. I was so anger at my boyfriend right now. "How can he just do that to me because of what happen in my life when I first meet them." I growled out. Anger was built up in me, that I let it release out by screaming out and smashing a rock up my fist. I vent heavily, but then jumped from a voice speaking out to me. "Whoa! Someone is anger." The mech voice commented. I turned to see a mech with a green, black, and white paint job. He also, had spikes on him, a zebra face plating, and red optics.

I narrowed my optics at him, "Who are you? What do you want?" I asked him. He smirked and bow playfully at me, "I am a Deception bounty hunter name Lockdown. And Megatron was right you are a pretty thing to look at." He said. "First off, flattering will get you nowhere! And second off, you're a con?!" I yelled out at him, taking my blades out. He chuckled at me, "I'm not with the cons I work for them as a bounty hunter to collect things for them babe." He said winking at me. I felt gross out, "Ewww!" I commented. He come closer to me, as I pointed my blades out at him, but he pushed it away with his servo. "What you want with me con?" I snarled and glared at him.

"Oh, I need you Stormdrift." He replied. "How you know my name, if I never told you it?" I asked. He then told me how he has a file all about me from the cons, and told me everything about my life for begin to right now. "I know you were once a human name Skylar Murray, but likes to be call just Sky. Who had parents were both killed by cons. Turned in one of us by Knockout and Breakdown from an order by Megatron; now goes by the name Stormdrift, but let's people still call her Sky sometimes. Prowl, an Enforcer I came across to multiple times on Cybertron is now you adopted farther, as you are his adopted daughter. You're a family with the Autobots, and have a boyfriend, who the Autobot medic, name Ratchet." He finish saying. "You a freakin creeper dude." I commented.

I then, thought to why he needed me in the first place, "Why do you want me?" I asked him. He gave me an evil smirked, as he come so close to me he rub his servos over my arms, "Megatron wants me to take you back because you escape him with the twins before he could make you one of his Decepticon warrior and beautiful breeding mate." He answered. I backed away from him and transformed my blades back to my arms. "Again you're a creep and tell Buckethead no I am not going back to him." I said, as I turned around and started to walk away from him.

Lockdown did not like that one bit, as he shook his helm. "I was afraid you were going to say that." He opened a compartment in his wrist and out pop a mini EMP Generator. He then charged it to full blast to knock me out completely. He shoots the blast at me hitting me directly on. I cried out from the shot and fell down to the ground below me. I started to feel drowsy, like I was fading out right then and now. The last thing I heard was Lockdown's voice speaking out, "You have no choice in the matter femme. You are coming with me when you like it or not." I whimpered when he came close to my face, and that was when I finally blacken out to the darkness before me.

**A/N: Wow, this chapter took me all day to write this with 24 pages total! Wow, a lot of pages! Anyway, oh no Stormdrift is in trouble and capture by Lockdown! What going to happen to her? Will she be taken back to Megatron and be his breeding mate and Decepticon warrior forever? Or, will she be saved by her boyfriend, Ratchet, he dad, Prowl, and the rest of her Autobot family? Will she survive at all? **

**Find out in the next chapter, chapter 8, to see what happens. Stay tuned to when I post it up, as soon as I can because of my social life and school taking over half the time. Hope you like this chapter and please R&R! I love you guys reviewing my stories it makes me happy, so keep them coming folks. I love you all so much for it! So, have a good night and this is Sky96 signing off, bye! **


	8. Chapter 8: Danger and Rescue Time!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I am back! Hope everyone had a Happy Halloween, I know I did! Now, let's find out what happens to Stormdrift everyone. Warning for this chapter about half of it is rated M for dark themes, such as torture, violence, and rape. ****Feeling uncomfortable about it skip that part and do not read it. But, if you do read that part, I am not stopping you for it, just warning you about it at your own risk. Otherwise, rest of chapter is rated K+9 scenes. So without farther ado, here is chapter 8 enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar A.K.A. Stormdrift**

**(Autobot base)**

It was late in the evening, the bots turned in for recharge and the kids are still at home sleeping or whatever. Expect for the bots that are still awake, which were Optimus Prime, Ratchet, and Prowl. Ratchet was at the computer monitors checking things, but also checking for Storm to call in from her drive right now. But, she has not called in for a while now, and it was worrying him about her. His girlfriend could be anywhere in trouble or worst probably dead. Ratchet shook his helm, as he did not need to think of those thoughts, but still worry about it though.

He sighed through his vents, as Optimus and Prowl walked up to him. "Ratchet, I know you worried about Stormdrift, but she will turn up soon." Optimus said. Prowl nodded his helm in agreement, "If I know my adopted daughter, she very hard headed, but loving and kind. She just needs to clear her thoughts, and then she will come back to us safe and sound. Trust me Ratchet." He said.

Ratchet sighed through his vents once more, "I know, but I can't help feeling something is wrong and we need to know about it soon to help." He told them. Optimus sighed through his vents, "And we will old friend in the morning where everyone minds are clear and refresh. Right now, we all deserve a recharge tonight." He told Ratchet.

Ratchet nodded his helm, as he shut down the computer monitors for the night. He and the other two mechs then went down the hall to the quarters and each of them entered their quarters for a good night recharge. Optimus was right, as they all need a good recharge for the night, so they can be fresh and have clear mind in search for Storm in the morning.

**(Next morning, in Lockdown's ship)**

I came back online with a foggy processor, as I tried to clear it up. Once my processor was cleared, I booted up my optics slowly and the light above me hit right on. I went to shield my optics, but I found out I could not. I looked over to see my arms chained up, as well as my legs to a berth. I pulled on them, but I could not break free from them. I sighed through my vents, as I looked around the area I was in. It looked like I was in someone quarters, then I realize something.

I remembered I was attack by Lockdown, a Decepticon bounty hunter, and this was his quarters. I shuttered to that because well he was a creep to me anyway. I then tried to struggle in my bonds, as the door to the room opened. In walk the mention mech with a smirk on his face plate. "Struggle all you want femme, but you are never getting out of those bonds. I already com-link Megatron about bringing you to him from my computer monitor. He is pleased to have you return to him." He said, with pride in his voice.

I stopped struggling and narrowed my optics at him in a death glare. He was not fazed by it, as he chuckled and walked over to me. "I wonder what Megatron is so interested in you. Must be a really good looking femme to him for him to frag with." Lockdown commented. "Fuck you, you bastard piece of shit!" I growled. He shook his helm and chuckled again, "Feisty you are my dear." He said, as he looked up at me with a grin. I still glared at him, but I had a thought in my mind. "Since, you told me about knowing me from my files. Plus, knowing my adopted dad, Prowl, from back then on Cybertron. How did you know about my boyfriend, Ratchet?" I asked him.

He chuckled darkly as he replied, "I once met him and he beloved girlfriend, Moonracer, back on Cybertron. It was during the war between Decepticons and Autobots. She got caught by me, as Ratchet came to her rescue, but failed to do so. I kick his aft pretty good, and he laid there wounded. But, not as badly wounded, as his girlfriend was. I had her in my grasp right in front of him. She was scare and so was he, as she called out to him for him to save and help her. But, I just chuckle darkly, sayibg there was no way he can, before I plunged my servo into her open spark chamber and rip out her spark. She cried out from it, and died right then and there. Ratchet had a look of horror on his face plating from me killing his girlfriend. He was angry and sad about it, as he could not fight me from his wounds. I escape quickly, as more Autobots came to help out, since then he has never love another person again, until you came. He fell in love with you, and you two became lovers. But, now I have you and I can do this all over again to him." He finished with a dark laugh.

My optics went widen from his little story, but then went to a glare at him, "You fragging monster you! How could you do that to someone like that?!" I snarled out. "Because I can." Lockdown said, with pride once again. "Fraggin bastard!" I growled out at him. He just chuckled darkly in return to my comment about him. He then went to touch on face with his servo, "As I said before I wonder how Megatron got a good looking femme like you. Maybe I should find out for myself." Lockdown commented.

I snarled at him, "Get your servos off me bitch! Frag you!" I angrily said, as I tried to bite his digits. He pulled back, "Now, now none of that femme." He said, as anger started to show in his voice. I decided to spit energon at him, hit it directly between his optics. He wiped it off and growled about my behavior. He raised his servo and brought it down smacking me in the face with it. It I cried out, as it stung on cheek I want to bring my hand up to my cheek, but can't because of the bonds. He had enough of my behavior, as he took his anger out on me.

**(A/N: Beginning rated M scene here. Again in warning, if you do not like it don't read it, before if do read at your own risk and not stopping you for it.)** He tugs my door wings harshly, making me cry out in pain. He twisted them back and forth many times, until one broke off a little hanging on by what little left of it attach to my back. I hissed on pain, as energon gushed out from the wound. He then punched and kicks me all over leaving dents on me. He took his hook and slashes a hole on my right arm, making it gush energon from the wound.

I cried out in pain from each attack he put on me, by the worst was has not happen yet. He then took out a dagger from his subspace, and used it to stab me in the chest. I howled in pain, as he twisted the dagger around in the wound the poured out energon. He then used the dagger to crave a line scar under my left optic down to the end of my cheek. I hissed in pain, grinding my teeth together. Pain energon tears ran down my face plating, as he put the dagger down and turned back to me with a sick grin.

I looked at him confused, before I realize on what he was going to do to me next. "NO!" I cried out, but he did it anyway. He climbs the berth leaning over me, as he lean his helm down and forcefully kisses me hard on the lips. I gasp in horror, as he used my gasp moment to stick his glossa into my mouth. He stuck it in so far; I gag at it, but then had an idea in my helm. I decided to bite down on his glossa, and he cried out in pain from it. He pulled out and back from me, as I saw energon slowly coming out from his glossa on where I bit him.

I smirked at him, as he glared at me. He slap me on the cheek with his servo for it and it stung badly, as it was the scar line his dagger made he slap on. I hissed in pain, "Bad femme! You do what I say and want, even if you do not want it!" Lockdown called out in anger. I glared up at him, but he ignored me. He then leaned down again to forcefully kiss my lips again. He stuck his glossa in my mouth with force I gasp in shock.

He broke the kiss afterwards, and proceeds to kiss my face plating and then went down to my neck, kissing, licking, and nipping it. I was being rape by this freak; I almost was rape by Megatron until I stop him. I wanted to stop him, but I was weak and wounded by him right now. He then lick, kiss, and nip his way down my chest, stomach, and abdomen making me moaning in pleasure. No, my body is reacting to it in pleasure and lust, but I do not want to because I do not want this. I could not help it though from it, as I gasp out in pleasure from him digging his digits into my wires in my hips hidden beneath my hip plating armor.

I groaned out, as he could his pleasure attacks on me. He then trailed down to my interface plating, and kiss, nip, and lick at it. "Open up for me babe." He said huskily. I looked down at him in fear, as I saw lust in his red optics. I shook my helm no, but he grins darkly at me and continue his attacks. I mewled in pleasure, and to my horror my interface plating pulled back for him to see my valve. "My what a pretty valve you have here babe. It looks so good to eat." Lockdown commented.

I glared at him for a moment, but I cried out in lust, as he lick and circle the ridge around my valve. He pulled back from me, and with a dark smirk I heard his own interface plating pull back. He spike came forward right in front of me, and it was fuckin huge. He chuckled darkly, as he line up his spike with my valve. I gasp out, as he forcefully pushed into my valve and hit a solid end force. He looked up at me and grin, "Your still a virgin with a seal, and this is your first time. Interesting." Lockdown said. My optics widened in fright, but I cried out in pain, as he thrust forward and broke my seal. He then thrust very fast and hard in my valve hitting all the parts in my valve.

I cried in pain, with a few painful whimpers, moans, groans, and mewls here and there. Cursed my body loving this, even if I did not want this happening to me. He moaned and groaned in pleasure loving this, as he thrust harder and faster in my valve. I was almost in overload and so was he. After a few more very hard and fast thrust, he overloaded in me with a growl. I cried out, as his overload brought me to my own overload. Once we both came down from it, he looked down at me with a smirk, as he pulled out of me. Fluids came running out of my valve and down my thighs and legs, as I whimpered in pain and agony. He then puts his spike in front of my face plating, as I stared at it.

"Suck it clean." He snarled out. I whimpered, as I did as I was told because I do not want to be struck again. I was terrified from all of this happening to me. He thrust his spike into my mouth, as I suck it for him. He groaned in pleasure, and he thrust into my mouth very far back into my throat cables making me gag once again. I wanted to die right then and there from what is happening to me. I want Ratchet, dad and the rest of my family there to beat the shit out of the freak and comfort and fix me. I want out of here god damn it!

I suck hard on his spike many times, that he can once again in my mouth as his fluids went in my mouth. He did not pull out yet, "Swallow it." He growled out. I did just that, and I choke and gag on the nasty taste of his fluids. He pulled out, and cleans himself up. He decided not to clean me up, but I closed my interface plating over my valve, as I wince from the pain all over my body and inside my valve.

He chuckled, "I can see why Megatron wants you so badly." I glared at him, past my energon tears in my optics and growled at him. He ignored me, as he turned to a computer monitor I somehow miss to see in the room. **(A/N: End of M rated scene here. I bet you now mad about it and want to kill Lockdown for it. Go, ahead I am not stopping you. I want to kill him too. Who is going to join me?!) **I felt upset and horrified about all of this because I was going to save my first time with Ratchet once he wants to finally be my mate forever and interfacing me for the first time with me.

But, sadly it cannot happen, as Lockdown took that away from us both. Lockdown typed in some commands to the computer, as I saw that he was calling someone. I was shocked when he called the Autobot base, as he must hack into the Autobot computer system at base. He click enter to com-link them, as it rang for a few seconds and my optics widened on who I saw answered it from the other line. It was my boyfriend, Ratchet, with the others and the kids there too behind him.

**(Autobot base, few minutes ago)**

Ratchet and everyone was all up from recharge today, refresh and minds cleared to search for Stormdrift, as she still have not returned to base. It was the weekend, as the others bots went to go get Jack, Miko, and Raf. Once they came back with the kids, they explain what happen yesterday and right now. The kids were worried about Storm too now. They turned on the computer monitors to search for Storm, as Ratchet was worried about her. They search and search for her, but end up with the same results. Nowhere to be found, until few minutes later they got a com-link form someone. They looked at one another, as Ratchet turned to look at Optimus, who nodded to proceed to answer the call.

Ratchet turned back around, and presses a button to answer the call. A mech came up on the screen with a smirk at the Autobots and human children before him. "Hello." He said. Ratchet and Prowl knew this mech back on Cybertron and narrowed their optics at him. "Lockdown." Ratchet growled out. "What do you want?" Prowl demanded. "Oh, I can come and say hello to you." Lockdown commented, as he pretend to be hurt form the tone of their voices. "Don't play with us, Lockdown. What is it that you want?!" Ratchet snarled out, as the other bots, except Prowl and Ratchet, and the human children looked at one another in concern and confused on what the mech, now name Lockdown want. Lockdown grinned, and step aside to the right to show me to my friends/family. "Say hello to them, Stormdrift." Lockdown called out to me. I whimpered in fright and pain. Everyone looked at this in horror and shock, but not as much as Prowl and Ratchet were. Those two were like that for a moment, before they both were seeing red.

"What the hell did you do to her you fragger?!" Ratchet barked out in anger. Prowl glared at Lockdown, as Ratchet said that. Lockdown continue to grin, "Oh, I had some fun with her as a punch bag and played with he as a pleasure toy." He replied. I whimpered out, "Daddy! Ratchet!" Ratchet cried out to me, "Stormdrift!" Prowl optics went wide at what Lockdown said, as Ratchet did the same when he cried out to Storm. "You beat her up and rape her?!" Prowl called out, as everyone gasp in horror and shock. "Yep." Lockdown answered simply. Ratchet's teeth grind together, as he yelled out, "You fuckin bastard you! How dare you touch her! I am going to kill you for it and what you did to Moonracer as well!" Everyone, except the kids, know what happen to Moonracer, Ratchet's old girlfriend, as the bow the helm in sadness.

"I like to see you try, Ratchet." Lockdown called out. What Lockdown did not know was Raf was on his computer tracking and hacking down the signal to Lockdown's location. He hacked into the shielding use to hid from the Autobots and humans and found the signal. He gave a thumb ups to everyone, as Lockdown finish up the chat, "Say goodbye to you friends/family babe." Lockdown said, as Ratchet and Prowl growled lowly. I whimpered, as I tried to reach out to them, but the com-link to both side ended and went black before them. Raf then proceeds to send the coordinates to Ratchet main computer monitor, and then Ratchet types them into the ground bridge. He activated it, as he, Prowl, Jazz, Optimus, and Ironhide went to rescue her. They then went through the ground bridge.

**(Lockdown's ship)**

Once the com-link ended, Lockdown turned to me with a grin. "Looks like they are not going to rescue you babe." He said. I tried to act brave, "They will come and save me! Plus, they will kick your aft to the pit, you bastard!" I growled out at him. Lockdown rolled his optics, "Oh please, I would like to see them try." He commented. As if on cue, the alarms went off in his ship right before us. I smirked up at him, "See." I said. He growled out to this, "Stupid damn Autoscums!" The door to the room was blown open by a cannon blast, a cannon blast by Ironhide himself. The Autobots proceed to enter the room weapons out; as Lockdown ran over to me and use the dagger he used before on me and held it at my throat. They walked out of the smoke, but soon stop as they saw Lockdown with a dagger at Storm throat.

"One mistake and she is done for!" Lockdown threatened to them. Optimus, Ironhide, and Ratchet looked at one another with worry, but had a plan already made. Jazz and Prowl were the plan, as the crawled in the vents to the room to sneak up behind Lockdown and attack him. To which they did, when they open up the vents and exit it. Lockdown cried out in surprise when he was attack from behind, he fell to the ground. He turned around on the ground to see Prowl and Jazz are the ones who attack him. He growled and went to attack them and they others in the room. The dagger Lockdown once hold fell to the ground, when he was attack by Prowl and Jazz.

Prowl, Jazz, and Optimus kept Lockdown busy, as Ratchet and Ironhide come over to me. Ratchet went to pick up the dagger and use it to cut my bonds and set me free. I sat up and hug him, as I was so glad to see him and everyone else again. Optimus turned his helm slightly to us, as Prowl and Jazz fought Lockdown, "Ratchet and Ironhide get her back to base. We will take care of Lockdown here." Optimus ordered, as the nodded their helms. Ratchet picks me up, as Ironhide got his back to protect us if Lockdown tried anything. Lockdown saw us escaping, "NO!" He cried out, as he tried to get at us, but the other stop him. We called a ground bridge back to base, which came to us and we went through it, as I was now safe and sound with the bots and out of cons servos.

**(Autobot base, few days later, top of the base)**

It been a few days since the Lockdown indecent I had. I was fixed up by Ratchet, and comforted by everyone bot and human alike. Agent Fowler and June heard about this and felt sorry for what happen to me, as they too comfort me. Optimus, dad, and Jazz made it back safely to base, after they called ground bridge back to base. I heard from Uncle Jazz that he could on resist destroying the ship air controls to crash and blow up Lockdown's ship along with pass out Lockdown in it too. They escape before it happen though, so I am glad they are safe and sound. I still frighten to what happen, but I and everyone else knows this will be slow process to get over and move on with soon in my life.

I sighed through my vents, as I right now rest calmly by the cliff side standing up at the top of the base. I felt like singing my troubles somehow, by what song to choice the goes right with it. I thought for a moment, and then it hit me right then and there. I felt like singing the song called 'Just Give me a Reason' by Pink ft. Nate Ruess, as it matches the way my troubles are in my life. I sighed through my vents once more, as I started to sing the song. What I did not know was Ratchet can to the top of the base behind me after I came up here.

**(Song starts)**

_(Stormdrift): Right from the start_

_You were a thief_

_You stole my heart_

_And I your willing victim_

_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them_

_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I jumped and turned around when I heard Ratchet joined in, and started singing with me to the song. I was surprise to see him up here with me, as he had love and kindness in his optics directed to me showing me that he loves me dearly.

_(Ratchet): I'm sorry I don't understand_

_Where all of this is coming from_

_I thought that we were fine_

_(Stormdrift): (Oh, we had everything)_

_(Ratchet): Your head is running wild again_

_My dear we still have everythin'_

_And it's all in your mind_

_(Stormdrift): (Yeah, but this is happenin')_

Ratchet came up to me putting his servo on my scar cheek rubbing the scar gently with care and love. It tingled a little, but it felt so good that I lean into his touch with a little smile on my face.

_(Ratchet): You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh_

_You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh_

He removed his servo from my cheek, a replace it with a kiss to the scar. He pulled back with a kind smile on his face, as he reached for my servo. Our servo meet up flat together, and then our digits curved downward to link our servos together.

_(Stormdrift and Ratchet): There's nothing more than empty sheets_

_Between our love, our love_

_Oh, our love, our love_

_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_I never stopped_

_You're still written in the scars on my heart_

_You're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I laid my helm down on his shoulder and looked up at him with loving and gentle optics.

_(Stormdrift): Oh, tear ducts and rust_

Ratchet turns his helm to meet my optics with the same loving and gentle look in his optics.

_(Ratchet): I'll fix it for us_

_(Stormdrift): We're collecting dust_

_(Ratchet): But, our love's enough_

_You're holding it in_

_(Stormdrift): You're pouring a drink_

_(Ratchet): No nothing is as bad as it seems_

_(Stormdrift): We'll come clean_

_(Stormdrift and Ratchet): Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

I lifted my helm off his shoulder and walked behind him. I wrap my arms around his waist and smiled at him, as he smiled back at me.

_(Stormdrift and Ratchet): Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_That we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_(Stormdrift): Oh, we can learn to love again_

_(Ratchet): Oh, we can learn to love again_

_(Stormdrift and Ratchet): Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

**(Song ends)**

"I did not know you be up here with me sweetspark." I said. He chuckle, "Will I did because I can't leave my girl up here by herself." He replied softly to me. I kissed him on the cheek, "You big softy." I giggled at him. He smiled, but remembers something and sighed through his vents sadly. "Storm." He called out. I turned my helm to him, "Yes?" I answered. He sighed through his vents sadly again, "I am sorry about our fight yesterday. It was my fault. If it had not happen, you would not have to go through what Lockdown did to you. That my fault for what happened to you, I-." He trailed off. I lean down and pecked him lightly on the lips.

I pulled back, as I looked into his shocked optics, "I accept your apology on the fight part, but it was not your fault on what Lockdown did to me. It was Lockdown's fault and no one else fault." I said. "But,-." He started, but I cut him off with a kiss to the lips again. I pulled back again, "I mean it Ratch," I sighed through my vents sadly, "He told me what happen to Moonracer, your old girlfriend. I am so sorry for you losing your old lover." I told him. Ratchet looked upset about it, but I place my servo on his face lovely.

"But, she is not in pain anymore and is safe in a better place, even though you miss her and will never love again, until you met me that is. It like she wants you to love again, even if it means giving her up to loving someone else. So, I think she may have planned this to happen for us to fall in love with one another from the wheel of the Allspark. She did not want you to be lonely anymore, not to forget about her, and move on from her in your life to another one you will love forever. So, I am still here and will never leave you ever, my beautiful Ratchet. I love you and only you for forever sweetspark." I told him in my little mini speech. He had little tears in his optics, but there were happy tears, as he smiled at me and I smiled in return to him.

"I love you Storm." Ratchet said. "I love you too, Ratch." I replied back to him. We lean in and kissed with passion on the lips. Once we broke off the kiss, I lean my head on his shoulder once again, as he rub my back and door wings with his servo. I turned my optics off and listen to him engines run. I heard a faint whisper from him, "Thank you Primus and Moonracer for her entering my life and to love again." I smiled happily to that.

**(Desert area)**

A mech stood far from the wreck and now junk ship before him. This mech is the Decepticon bounty hunter, Lockdown. He looked mad and annoyed about what just happen few days ago with his mission and the Autobots ruining the mission. "They thought they can get rid of me that easily. HA! They can think again. They will pay dearly for this!" Lockdown threatened out loud to himself. With that said, he transformed to his muscle car vehicle mode, and drove off into the desert and beyond.

**A/N: There done with chapter 8! Writing the M rated scene made me want to kill Lockdown badly, and I should do that, so who with me?! Anyway, Stormdrift may be rape and torture with violence on her, but she will pass through this with the help of her friends/family. Also, she is now safe and sound with them again. **

**Next chapter, chapter 9, is back to Transformers Prime episodes series, which is Crossfire. It will be update as soon as I can get it typed up and posted up on here because half of my life is this and the other half in my social life and school that takes over the most. So, hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R, as I love you guys reviewing my story so much it makes me happy. Have a good night folks! This is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


	9. Chapter 9: Crossfire

**A/N: Hello my fellow readers! I'm back and not dead! Sorry for not updating for a while been busy in my life with studying for exams, to which are finally done and over with thank Primus, and putting up Christmas decorations in my house. **

**I know you be asking me on some parts in my chapters for this story line on those parts never mention by me for it, but let just say it happen anyway, even if I skip that episodes or did a different scene instead of that one for that episode. So without farther ado, here is the next chapter, chapter 9, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Hasbro/The Hub owns: Transformers; XxXSkylarxRatchet96XxX owns: Her Oc, Skylar A.K.A. Stormdrift**

_**(Start of Stormdrift's nightmare)**_

_I looked around in my surrounds to see where I was, to which it looked like I was on a ship that makes me think I know this ship from somewhere before. I then realize with horror I was back on the Decepticon bounty hunter, Lockdown's ship. I was back in the moment of my kidnapping and the horrible events that unfold before me. I was so terrified because this time none of my family never came and save me. I was raped and painfully tortured by Lockdown himself, until we finally made it to the Decepticon base/ship. Lockdown handed me over to Megatron himself, but Megatron saw the state I was in and did not like it one bit._

"_What happened to her, Lockdown?!" Megatron growled out at him. Lockdown looked like he was not afraid of him, "I had fun with your little femme toy here. I was wondering why you wanted her anyway, so I found out myself. It was very interesting to me with the results of it." Lockdown admitted. My mouth dropped open when he said that because I was thinking he will lie about it, instead he just goes ahead and admit it to Megatron. I closed my mouth and looked over at Megatron, and he looked very pissed off about it. So without any words said, he powered up his fusion cannon and blasts it right through Lockdown's chest plating and spark chamber. Lockdown looked shock for a moment, as he let one last gasp out, before he fell down offline. _

_I looked freaked out and glance once more at Megatron, but once I did that he was up on me in seconds. "Your mine now! You will be breeding mate and Decepticon warrior forever!" Megatron shouted out to me. I flinch at the volume, but looked up at him with a glare, "I will never be with you Buckethead! My family will rescue me for you perverted clutches!" I growled. He chuckled darkly, "Oh, but you will if you like it or not. Your so called family never rescue you from Lockdown's ship, so do you think they will rescue you now? I afraid not because your nothing but weak to them. But, we can change that about you and make you strong then you never was before," He grabbed me and drag me down to his quarters, but first he turned to a drone, "Clean the mess up left by this slagger here." He said, as he jested to Lockdown's offline form._

_We made it to his quarters and he threw me down onto his berth, as he locks the door. I grunted from the impact and soon he climb over top of me chaining me to his berth. "We're going to have some fun here femme." Megatron said with a smirk on his face. I had horror on my face, as I cried out, "NO!" But, my cried went unheard, as Megatron proceed to rape me right then and there as his now breeding mate. After that, he took me down to the Decepticon's Med Bay, and had Knockout and Breakdown put a Decepticon symbol on my chest instead of the Autobot symbol. Then, told them to change my program completely from Autobot to Decepticon, as that happens I cried out from the process happening to me._

_The scene changed to a battle scene between Autobots and Decepticons, and it looked like the Decepticons were winning. I was reprogramed to a Decepticon warrior to kill our enemies. The Autobots were dying all around, as I saw my use-to-be family died right before me. I did not care thought because I am a Decepticon now and hate Autobots, so that meant I hate me family. I saw my dad, Prowl, go down offline and that leaves a wounded Ratchet left alive and standing. I was the one fighting him, as I smirk darkly at him. "Finish him my mate!" Megatron called out to me. "With pleasure my lord and master." I replied with a grin. _

_I turned to Ratchet, as he spoke to me, "Stormdrift this is not you. You were reprogramed to a Decepticon. You're were an Autobot and always be one by spark. Plus, you loved me and not Megatron." He explained to me, but I shook my helm at him. I chuckled darkly, "I was Ratchet, but not anymore!" I shouted out, before I plunge my servo into his wounded chest and spark chamber, and rip out his spark and crush it. He offline right then and there, as I throw him off to the side. "Good job my beautiful mate." Megatron commented, as he grinned down at me. I looked up at him lovely, "I aim to pleasure you master." I replied, as we lean forward to one another and kissed each other on the lips._

_**(End of Stormdrift's nightmare)**_

I woke up screaming and gasping from the terrible nightmare I just had. I was so shooked up that I started to cry out waking up my dad. He saw me and rushed over to my berth. "Storm, what's wrong sweetspark?" Dad asked. I whimpered out, but told him what happen in my nightmare. He rubbed my back in comfort to calm me down, and shushed me. "Shh it is alright, Storm. None of that will happen ok? Shh." He told me. I nodded in replied, as my dad climb on my berth as sleep with me hugging me tightly to his chest. I bury my face into his chest and calmed down from the terrible nightmare I just had. Soon I fell into an unrestful recharge and my dad followed behind me into his own recharge.

**(Next morning in Autobot base)**

Dad said I can tell everyone the nightmare I had if I want to, but I do not have to if it is too personally, but I did anyway. Everyone to me the same thing my dad told me last night. I nodded to them, as Ratchet came over to me and gave me a hug of comfort with a kiss on the cheek too. I smiled lightly at him and I then told the others I was going to volunteer to go on a patrol for them to see if any Decepticon's events going on and to clear my mind too. They hesitated for a moment, but decided it might be a good idea for me and accept for me to do just that. I nodded to them, transformed, and drove out of the base to start my patrol.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"If it pleases you, Lord Megatron, once Soundwave discovers a mean of decoding the remainder of the lacon Database, as we know he will, I would suggest the deployment of an underutilized asset." Airachnid suggested. "And what asset would that be, Airachnid?" Megatron asked dryly. "I believe that my superior tracking skills would expedite your quest to recover the remaining relics." Airachnid said, as she bowed towards Megatron. "Your opinion is noted." Megatron sighed tiredly through his vents.

"You are a gracious audience, my lord." Airachnid smiled, before leaving, but not without greeting the eyes and ears of the Decepticon cause, "Soundwave." "Remind me of her trustworthiness." Megatron requested Soundwave. To do just that, Soundwave played a voice clip of Airachnid's attempt of mutiny during the incident involving Unicron, _"I believe we must consider the possibility of a future… without Megatron." _

Dreadwing was examining his personal weapons in his quarters when he got the call. Needless to say, despite his loyalty to the Decepticon Lord, he had a hard time believing what was to be asked of him. _"Dreadwing." _Megatron called over the com-link. "I am at your beck and call, Lord Megatron." Dreadwing vowed, as he bowed slightly. _"I wish to entrust you with a task I would normally reserve for myself. That is… if you wish to prove yourself worthy of becoming my first lieutenant." _Megatron explained over the com-link. "That post belongs to Airachnid!" Dreadwing protested.

"_She will be missed."_ Megatron commented over the com-link. THAT was when Dreadwing realized the mission Megatron wanted carried out. He wished Dreadwing to assassinate a traitor within the Decepticon cause. Dreadwing was to assassinate Airachnid. _"And I suggest you bring backup. She can be a handful; especially when cornered." _Megatron added over the com-link, before ending the transmission for it. Dreadwing decided to choose Breakdown as his backup for the special task. Breakdown was surprised that they were entrusted for the assassination. Normally, Megatron would be performing tasks such as this one personally. Heck, he even took delight in assassinating any traitors within the cause. So… there was nothing they could do, but obey and make their master proud. Dreadwing decided to take Airachnid somewhere no one would ever find her.

Breakdown suggested that they go into the forest and pretend to be scouting. Dreadwing agreed and the plan worked. Airachnid went with them willingly. However, they knew that she would soon catch on the real assignment. "Am I the only one here who considers this to be overkill on Lord Megatron's part? I mean, dispatching two of their most proficient warriors to confirm one unconfirmed energon spike." Airachnid sighed through her vents. "Megatron knows me and Dreadwing can get the job done." Breakdown retorted. "Actually, I was referring to Dreadwing and myself." Airachnid corrected with a smirk. Breakdown snarled and went to charge at Airachnid to get the task over with. However, something stopped him, and the something was Dreadwing. "Breakdown, remain on task. This must be a unified effort." Dreadwing chided.

Unknown to the Decepticons was Stormdrift patrolling the area they were in, but they did not see her yet, as she did see them and transformed to watch what was going on. She got a little closer, but not too close to them and crouches down quietly in the shadows to watch. "Indeed, Breakdown. I know we've never seen eyes-to-eye. But, that doesn't mean we can't patch things up." Airachnid smirked with a wink. "THAT'S IT!" Breakdown roared, as he charged at her. "DON'T!" Dreadwing called. My optics went wide in shock from this, as I continued to watch. However, this time, Breakdown ignored Dreadwing's warnings, as he attacked. Airachnid immediately stood on her spider legs and began her own attack. Her first move was to fire web at him.

The web hit him in the face, blocking his one good eye. In retaliation, Dreadwing began his own fire and chased after her. Airachnid simply jumped from tree to tree, dancing around the forest to avoid fire. Dreadwing wasn't like Breakdown. He was able to avoid Airachnid's webs. Well… that was until one caught him by surprise and pinned him to a tree. Luckily for him, his last shot knocked Airachnid out of the tree and to the ground below. One of her limbs followed, much to her horror. Managing to remove the web from his face, Breakdown began firing from the gun on his shoulder. Airachnid retreated further into the forest, causing Breakdown to follow, despite Dreadwing's objections. I followed them as well. "Breakdown! Don't be a fool! Release me!" Dreadwing pleaded him. However, Breakdown ignored Dreadwing's calls, as he continued to give chase and I followed behind in the shadows still unseen from the cons. Eventually, he slowed down when he saw a puddle of energon on the floor. This made him delirious in excitement. Airachnid was injured in the attack. There was no way she would be able to fight back or last for much longer. Finally, he would be able to finish what Megatron wanted to finish for ages. Finally, he could kill her… or so he thought.

Breakdown chuckled, as he unfolded his hammer and advanced towards her and I was following behind to keep up, but still stayed hidden from sight of the cons. Airachnid used her arms to push herself far away from him, completely terrified. "Easy prey." Breakdown chuckled, as he raised his arm… however, to his horror, his arm was caught in a string of web hanging above him. I gasped in shock, as I saw that no matter how much he pulled and struggled, he couldn't free his trapped arm. This satisfied Airachnid because she knew Breakdown and Dreadwing were there to terminate her, as ordered by Megatron. So… why couldn't she return the favor? Breakdown only realized too late the situation he had just stumbled into. I was not going to let this happen, Breakdown may be a con and all, but I somehow feel some goodness in him as well as Knockout, Breakdown's con friend, even if Knockout can be a dipshit sometimes.

I decided to take act here and now, as I ran out of the shadows and attack Airachnid head on. I went to go grab her spider legs she was going to use to kill Breakdown with, and hold them back from striking him and myself that was standing right before Breakdown. Breakdown and Airachnid gasp at see me there, but Airachnid then glared at me trying to strike both of us. But, I still was holding her back, as I turn to Breakdown still holding back Airachnid's spider legs Breakdown spoke to me, "Femme, why are you help me?" He asked. "I trying to stop her and save you at least because even if you are a con I somehow know you have goodness in you as well as Knockout, even if he is a dipshit sometimes." I answered him, as he snorted at the 'dipshit' name I called Knockout because he knows I love to called Knockout that to piss him off sometimes.

I grunted, as I tried my best to hold back Airachnid's strike on him, but she took a swipe at me that was very strong to knock me off her and to the ground a few feet away. I hit my helm on the ground lightly making me dizzy for a bit, until I shook the dizzy spell from it. I looked up to see Airachnid finally strike Breakdown, as I froze in horror and shock from seeing this happen right before me. I so felt bad for Breakdown and plus see this made me was to purge for it all. Dreadwing heard Breakdown's screams from where he was tangled in webs. Immediately, Dreadwing knew what Breakdown's pain-filled screams meant. Freezing in horror, he desperately prayed that it wasn't true. "Breakdown! What is your status?" Dreadwing asked into his com-link, earning no response, "Breakdown!"

I got up quickly to attack Airachnid for killing Breakdown, but never got the chance to because she escaped before I could anyway. I stopped right where the remains of Breakdown's offline parts are. I felt so bad and sorry for his death, as I wish I could of done more to stop it, but could not because I was still recovering for the Lockdown event I had. I picked up a bolt form Breakdown's parts on the ground, and decided to give him a funeral at least, like Acree did with Cliffjumper's horn from what I heard that she told me one day. I heard footsteps coming in the direction I was in and I had to go quickly because it could be an enemy coming over here and I do not want to be seen by them. I open my subspace, put the part in it, and close it up afterwards.

Once I had that done, I called the base for a ground bridge and saying I was done with my patrol. As I waited for my ground bridge they asked me about my patrol, and I told them nothing happen, but I know it was a lie and they don't because I did not want to tell them what really happen. It was scary to see myself, as I will not get that scene out of my helm again. I ended the com-link once I saw the ground bridge open up for me, and I raced inside quickly, as it disappear quickly as well, before the enemy coming could see it or me.

What Dreadwing feared was true, M.E.C.H. would later discover in the forest. Breakdown's remains were dismantled and scattered all around the floor, except for that bolt of his that Stormdrift too to give Breakdown a funeral at least. Airachnid had brutally murdered Breakdown by dismantling him part by part, right in front of Stormdrift's optics when she froze in horror and almost purge her tanks from it. Circuit by circuit, as she was satisfied with her work she had left despite her injuries, before Stormdrift could even attack her for what happen to Breakdown. And, Stormdrift left as well with the bolt she taken along, before she could be found by them. However, did M.E.C.H. care about the fact Breakdown was dead and gone? Since they were savages, the answer would be no. "M.E.C.H. 1 to Silas. Our maneuvers have revealed unexpected results… and a familiar face." The M.E.C.H. insurgent reported. **(A/N: Poor Breakdown! I cried when this happen because I like the big lug-nut exwrecker con in the Transformers Prime series. R.I.P. Breakdown, as we will love you forever! Now, back to reading the story.)**

Starscream gasped, as he struggled to climb up a rocky cliff face. There was a shard of energon he desperately wanted, as his own supplies have run low. "How is it that I have been reduced to seeking energon scraps merely to survive?" Starscream asked himself, despite knowing the answer. Starscream suddenly slipped in his footing and fell to the ground below. The tiny energon shard was in his hand, as he landed on the ground on his back. Groaning, he sat up and grabbed the tiny shard. While it was small, it was better than nothing. Looking up in surprise, he heard stomping and primal growling. Curiosity overcame the former Seeker, who decided to investigate the matter. When he rounded the corner, an unbelievable sight surprised him greatly. Nothing prepared him for seeing an Insecticon beating at a considerably large rock. "An Insecticon?! On Earth?!" Starscream gasped in disbelief, as he stepped forward to the Insecticon pulling out a cluster of energon, "You there! Scavenger! Deliver that energon to me! …You dare turn your back on a superior life form?! I am Commander Starscream!"

Starscream's response was in the form of the Insecticon taking a swipe at him. Clearly, he believed in the term 'Finder's Keepers'. A fight began between them. However, it was more of a one-sided fight, as the Insecticon beat Starscream. Starscream scrambled for his life, only to trip and crawl into a cave where the Insecticon wouldn't stop trying to kill him. "Fine! Keep the energon! I hope you choke on it!" Starscream spat. The Insecticon suddenly stopped, as some kind of telepathy took control of him. With the energon cluster in his hand, the Insecticon walked towards the person that was controlling him. And that person… was Airachnid. "Yes, minion. Approach me. Obey me. Worship me." Airachnid coaxed. Enchanted, the Insecticon fell under Airachnid's spell and obeyed her will. Wordlessly, the Insecticon bowed and held the cluster up towards her, beckoning her to accept his gracious offer and to refuel with this energon.

"You shouldn't have." Airachnid chuckled, as she went to claim the cluster. "What?! You reject a Commander, but grovel at the feet of that wrench?!" Starscream exclaimed in disbelief, as he stepped forward. "Starscream, don't get your turbines in a twist. After all, the best and I are somewhat related. You might even say we are of… one mind." Airachnid shrugged. "Why are you here?" Starscream asked with a sneer, "Decepticons never return to stripped mines!" "You are not the only rogue Decepticon in need of energon." Airachnid stated dryly, as she gestured to the leaking energon from her dismembered limb. "Was it running into the Autobots; specifically, Acree handiwork? Or did Megatron invite you on one of his 'field trips'?" Starscream wanted to know. "Megatron was otherwise engaged. But, you should see his lackey." Airachnid smirked, referring to what she did to Breakdown moments before.

"You know, Airachnid, as fellow outcasts, we should consider putting aside our differences. With this creature under you control and at our disposal, we might employ it to terminate Megatron… allowing us to rule the Decepticons." Starscream suggested. "Together?" Airachnid repeated. "Simply to lure Megatron here away from his support system, so we might catch him." Starscream went on. "With his guard down," Airachnid finished, quickly catching on to his proposal, "An intriguing proposal… if ruling Decepticons or spending any length of time with you were of the slightest interest to me. Of course, you had me at terminate Megatron. Payback would be sweet." "However you wish to spin it." Starscream grumbled. "I would need to insure that my assassin is up to the task," Airachnid pointed out, "Perhaps a test run is in order." "What?! I thought we were partners!" Starscream cried. "Eviscerate him!" Airachnid instructed. The Insecticon was eager to please Airachnid and immediately went to work. Starscream screamed in horror, as the Insecticon rapidly approached him. Immediately, he knew that after this… he would need a medic.

**(Autobot base)**

And that medic, once again, would be Ratchet. "What is it?" Bulkhead asked, as he stepped forward with Ratchet and I followed behind them to see too. "A high-frequency signal with an embedded message." Ratchet answered. "Again?" Bulkhead moaned, remembering what happened last time. 'What does he mean again?' I thought, but if I go with them I probably get my answer there soon anyway. "Starscream," Ratchet snarled, before reading, "I have obtained information that may be of extreme interest to you. Bring medical kit." Once Ratchet and Bulkhead were ready to go to the location where Starscream was I piped up, "I going too with you guys." Ratchet sighed through his vents and nodded anyway because he knows more back up was good. Plus, he was not going to argue with his girlfriend on this either. "Starscream seems to always get himself hurt all the time. He such an accident prone." I commented with a giggle, as I heard Bulkhead snorted at my comment.

Starscream decided not to add 'Come alone' to his message like he did last time, knowing Ratchet wouldn't and bring someone with him for protection. When Starscream reached out to him, Ratchet had brought Bulkhead along. While he lay there with energon bleeding from his behind, he hoped he'd come. The sound of a ground bridge opening provided the answer to his prayers. Bulkhead and Stormdrift were the first to jump out of the ground bridge portal, heavily armed. Obviously, they were checking the area for threats in case they fell into a trap. Starscream guessed that Ratchet brought his girlfriend along this time with Bulkhead too, figures.

"Clear!" Bulkhead and Stormdrift called out together, causing Ratchet to step out of the portal with his kit. "Make it fast." Ratchet instructed. "It would appear that, like myself, Airachnid has gone rogue." Starscream told him. "What's it to us?" Ratchet scoffed. "She is planning to retaliate against me… mankind," Starscream lied slightly, knowing that they would lose interest if he told them about her plans to terminate Megatron, "I can provide you with her current location." "I don't believe you." Ratchet growled. "Why wouldn't you? I directed you to the Decepticon Space Bridge, so you could rescue Orion Pax, hadn't I?" Starscream reminded them. I did not know that and it now I know my answer to the question I was thinking of before back at base. "Yeah! But, then you helped M.E.C.H. steal Bumblebee's T-Cog and almost killed my sister here!" Bulkhead retorted, as he pointed to me and stepped forward menacingly. I nodded my helm to Bulkhead's statement in agreement.

"So?! He got it back, didn't he?! And, your sister standing right here, so she still alive!" Starscream whimpered, before pleading, as we went to return to base, "I admit! Allying myself with those vile humans was a colossal error in judgment! But, I am alone! I do what I must to survive! But, I have paid the price! I am now the one missing his T-Cog!" "You're grounded?!" I repeated in surprise and disbelief, as Bulkhead was the same as me. "Thus of little, if any, threat to you," Starscream promised, "But, Airachnid and her Insecticon intend to-." "An Insecticon?! Here?!" Ratchet cried in disbelief. I was wondering what an Insecticon was, but will probably find out myself soon. "How?!" Bulkhead demanded.

"And I would have asked. But, I was too busy squeezing through a narrow crevice trying to keep the vermin from chewing my leg off, while Airachnid watched." Starscream growled. Ratchet, Bulkhead, and I couldn't believe what we were hearing from Starscream. An Insecticon was here on Earth and – even worse- under Airachnid's control. The only thing that would follow from this arrangement… was chaos.

**(Decepticon base/ship)**

"The reason for our inability to locate Breakdown's signal is all too clear. But, how is it you were unable t uncover his remains?!" Megatron demanded Dreadwing, before an alarm went off. "What is it?!" Megatron demanded Soundwave. _"Heard from Breakdown lately?" _Airachnid's voice said over the com-link. "Trace the communication." Megatron immediately instructed Soundwave. _"Megatron, really. You've sent simple henchmen to terminate a high-ranking officer! I thought you reserve that honor for yourself." _Airachnid's voice commented over the com-link. "Is that a challenge?" Megatron wanted to know, his gladiatorial instincts coming to light after millennia of being hidden away. _"An invitation. And, since Soundwave is no doubt tracing this signal, you know where to find me." _Airachnid's voice answered, before she ended the com-link transmission. "I'll be back." Megatron promised, as he went to leave. "Master, allow me to accompany you." Dreadwing pleaded. "You already had your chance." Megatron snarled, before leaving.

**(Autobot base)**

"The coordinates Starscream provided are in the area within an abandoned Decepticon mine." Ratchet observed. "Hold up! You fixed him up and sent him away?!" Jazz exclaimed in disbelief. **"What were you thinking?!" **Bumblebee asked. "What were we supposed to do? Bring him back here?!" Bulkhead retorted. "Not that I wouldn't jump at any chance to take Airachnid down, but she isn't the only one who tried to rob me of a partner! She's not the only one who's tried to take my family away from me!" Acree growled, ready to slit someone's throat if she had the opportunity. "Hey! You're not the only one who wants to kill Airachnid and Starscream, Acree! And, you not the only one who lost family from them too! I did as well!" I shouted out at her in anger. "Beside, you weren't there, Acree! Starscream was weak! Defenseless!" Bulkhead defended himself. "He was also weak and defenseless when he tried to kill anyone he wants to kill!" Sideswipe snapped, as Sunstreaker nodded his helm in agreement with his twin.

"And learning of the Insecticon could prove highly tactical! Starscream's Intel has proved credible in the past." Ratchet pointed out. "Sure! When he wasn't busy stabbing us in the back!" Ironhide snarled. "Without the resources we possessed on Cybertron, we lack ready means of capturing and imprisoning our enemies," Optimus stated, as he walked in, "Nonetheless, I do not condone the termination of any defenseless life from." "Yeah. You say that. But, I'm sure if the roles were reversed, Starscream wouldn't hesitate." I snapped. "Stormdrift." Dad warned me from me snapped at Uncle Optimus. "Shut up, dad. Now Uncle Optimus, I don't know about you. I don't know about everybody else. But, I certainly know this about me. I'm done. I'm done waiting for Starscream to come after us again. I'm done waiting for Airachnid to make another attempt to hunt us down. I'm done missing chances," I spat, "I don't want to wait around, while you miss multiple chances to terminate Megatron. Because I'm done. I'm done waiting!"

"I should confine you to base for disobeying direct orders from a superior officer," Optimus stated, as my dad nodded his helm in agreement with Uncle Optimus. "You'll try you two," I growled, as my blue with a hint of amber optics was blazing, as the three of us glared at each other, "Just remember something, dad and Uncle Optimus. I'm your _ daughter_ and _niece_. _Not one of your foot soldiers_. Stop treating me as such." "Then act like it." Dad snarled at me, as Optimus nodded his helm in agreement with Prowl, and anger rated at me too. "For Primus sake, dad and Uncle Optimus! Everything's changed! We're not the same anymore! Stop trying to ignore it! Stop trying to think that everything will just return to the way it was! Because, it's never going to happen!" I snapped, "So, do us all a favor and get your helm out of the past and stop wishing for the inevitable you two! Because, if you two keep going, by the time you two finally snap out of it, we'll be gone by then!" It could have been done in a better way. But, Uncle Optimus and my dad needed the wakeup call. They just wished it didn't hurt so much though.

For Megatron, it didn't take long to fly to the location Airachnid contacted him from. True to his word, he had come alone, despite the objections from Dreadwing. When he transformed into his bipedal mode, Airachnid stepped out. "You don't waste time." Airachnid smirked. "Your stay of execution has come to an end." Megatron decreed, as he charged his blaster. However, he didn't get the chance to fire. The Insecticon, who jumped him and tackled him to the ground, attacked him from above. With ease, Megatron threw him off of him and into the rock wall. "I will leave you two to get acquainted." Airachnid decided, as she walked away. "Bow before Megatron, your leader." Megatron requested. Too enchanted by Airachnid, the Insecticon was. Too controlled by her, the Insecticon was. "I said bow-." Megatron's growl was cut off by him being tackled to the ground.

Eventually, he was pinned against the wall by the influenced Insecticon, who was snarling and roaring, as he prepared to deliver the final blow and make the kill. Airachnid watched on from her rocky perch with a smirk planted on her face. Payback is sweet. She was going to enjoy watching the tyrant fall from grace. After all, bigger the pedestal, the bigger the target… the harder the fall.

Unfortunately for Airachnid, Megatron had managed to gain the upper hand. Using his strength, he freed one hand and fired a shot at the Insecticon, who was knocked away from him and skidded across the ground for several feet. However, the Insecticon wasn't gonna let Megatron keep the upper hand. Transforming into his alternative form, he flew towards the Decepticon lord. Assisting in the fight, Airachnid webbed Megatron's blaster shut, preventing firepower from being a factor. The Insecticon jumped him once again and threw him into the wall multiple times. He was thrown into the air and the Insecticon followed, slicing at his arm. Megatron cried out in pain, as his arm burned from the pain. Additional firepower forced Megatron to finally fall to the ground below.

Weakened, but not down for the count, Megatron stood up ready to fight again. Airachnid chuckled because it wouldn't be long, before he finally fell from his pedestal. After years of his tyranny, it was close to finally coming to an end. One again, Airachnid found herself speaking too soon, as Megatron knocked the beast away. "You and your beast would do well to remember I honed my skills in the pits of Kaon!" Megatron decreed, as he unsheathed his sword, as he resumed his attack.

Outside the abandoned mine, away from the ongoing battle between tyrant and beast, Optimus, Acree, Bulkhead, dad, Bumblebee, and I, with the others staying back at base, stepped out of the ground bridge portal. After much convincing, Optimus along with my dad decided to investigate. Begrudgingly, they brought Acree and Stormdrift with them, knowing that no matter how hard they tired; they wouldn't be able to keep them away from the battle. Lightning struck around them, as they glanced down into the darkened mine. I saw the Insecticon right before me, and now know what am Insecticon is and what it look like because man what the other fucker creepy looking. I hate anytime of bug, mostly spiders though, I tell you. "Proceed with extreme caution." Optimus warned us, as I bet my dad thinking the same thing for me as well. 'Such an overprotective dad you are to me, Prowl.' I thought, as I quietly sigh through my vents.

Sword and claw clanged together, as Megatron made and blocked attacks. They would jumped, fly, dance, and battle. Airachnid was sitting on her perch watching in horror, as the battle changed tides dramatically like the battle between Primus and Unicron so long ago. Fortunately, she didn't notice the arrival of the Autobots above her. "Finish him!" Airachnid screamed. "Whoa! Scream never mentioned Megatron!" Bulkhead recalled. "It would seem Starscream orchestrated this convergence in the hope that all his enemies would destroy each other on his behalf." Optimus rumbled through his battle mask, as my dad nodded his helm in agreement with him. "And I fell for it!" Bulkhead moaned.

"You in or you out?" I asked Acree, as I unsheathed my blades, which shined in the lighting of my optics. "I'm in, Acree nodded, before turning to the others, "You can have whatever's left of Megatron! Airachnid's ours!" "Acree, Stormdrift, no! Optimus and my dad cried out together, as Acree and I jumped into battle. "Hold on!" I pleaded, as I jumped off and took a swipe at the Insecticon, causing Megatron to glance at me with confusion written on his face, "Hey. Even though you're my enemy, I hate your guts. But, I hate Airachnid and Insecticons more. If you wanna defeat this guy, think like the gladiator you are. Ask yourself this, if you were battling this Insecticon in the gladiatorial pits of Kaon or Slaughter City, how would you defeat him? From what I heard all about you from my family anyway."

"I'll head you advice, Stormdrift." Megatron promised. "NOW we can attack her," I said to Acree, "AIRACHNID, YOU'RE SO DEAD!" Acree and I knocked Airachnid off her pedestal and into the rock wall. Slightly amused, Airachnid stood up on her spider legs and prepared for a flight. "You two." Airachnid sneered, knowing Acree already, but just meet me not the long ago today. But, she remembers me then from early today anyway. Acree and I said nothing. We simply charged and began our attack.

Megatron truly took Stormdrift's advice to spark and attacked the Insecticon the way he would if he was battling him in the gladiatorial pits. After kicking him to the wall, Megatron stood in the middle of the ring prepared to claim victory. Then… he noticed Optimus, Prowl, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee up ahead. "So, many surprises today." Megatron remarked. The Insecticon jumped from behind ready to attack him again. However, Megatron never gave it a chance, as he swiped.

She fired, as Airachnid retreated further into the mines to avoid Acree's and Stormdrift's attacks. However, Acree and I were two people who didn't give up that easy. Together, the two of us danced around to avoid Airachnid's dangerous webs. Occasionally, Acree would unfold her two blasters and return fire against her. I change my blades into my own blasters and did the same as Acree. Airachnid burrowed herself into the wall of the mine in the hopes of escaping. "Let me ask you. If I told you to stay behind, would you?" Acree asked me. "Nope! We're in this together. I'm not letting you face her alone, and losing the coolest aunt I ever had in the process." Was my answer for Acree to hear from me.

Acree and I, refusing to be let up, immediately went in after the spider femme. The fact that she could be luring us into a trap overcame our processor. However, we ignored the nagging voice in our CPU telling us to retreat. Airachnid had held the upper hand for far too long. We were tired of it. Determined, Acree and I retreated deeper into the rising darkness, leaving the fading light behind for the rising storms. Tonight… we were going to gain the upper hand, or so we thought we would.

Using a move he obtained in the gladiatorial pits, Megatron held the two arms of the Insecticon and kicked at his torso with force. This succeeded in partially dismantling him. The arms were separated from the body. Then with the one last swipe, he decapitated the ruthless Insecticon. He thought, spoke, acted, and fought like a gladiator. "Let that be a warning to anyone who dares cross a gladiator of Kaon! Be that Decepticon!" Megatron stopped, as Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Prowl, and Optimus jumped in front of him and aimed their blasters at him, "Or Autobot!" Losing the strength to stay on his feet, Megatron fell to his knees then to his face. **(A/N: Epic face planting moment there! Sorry, I just had to say this here, so go back to reading the story folks.) **This amazed the Autobots, who finally had the chance to end this once and for all. They had been waiting for this moment since the war began millennia ago. Everyone hoped that Optimus wouldn't pass this up like he always did before.

"It would seem that I'm unarmed and are at your mercy," Megatron smirked, "So tell me, Optimus. Do you intend to take me alive or end this here and now?" Optimus didn't say a word. Instead, he unfolded his blasters and charged them. One thing that he did was take Stormdrift's words to spark. He passed this opportunity up too many times. He, once again, had the chance to end the war. Who was he to pass it up? However, Optimus didn't get the chance. Firepower came at them from above. Looking up, they saw Dreadwing and other drones flying into the mind. Megatron looked up, muttering to himself, "The surprises never cease." Dreadwing transformed into his bipedal form and landed behind Megatron. Drones landed around the Autobots, causing them to aim their blasters at each other. "Oh scrap." Bulkhead muttered to himself.

Acree and I weren't faring that well either. We ran through the tunnel. However, we weren't able to find Airachnid in the rising darkness around us. I was the only one that was armed, as I crawled on all fours faster ahead of Acree, who was behind me crawling on all fours as well, but at medium speed for her. SLOSH! Acree and I froze nervously, as we looked down. Acree and I tried to lift our hands. However, we couldn't, as they were covered with the familiar web. The two of us looked at each other in horror, as we realized the trap we walked into. "Scrap!" Both of us cursed at the same time. We let out cries, as we were suddenly flung into the air and wrapped in our own separate cocoon. I was trapped in my own cocoon next to Acree's cocoon, both up to our arm rotators. Immediately, we began struggling. However, the web was stronger this time. Airachnid stood on the tree above us, tightening the web to each cocoon on the branch. This time, she wasn't going let us escape easily.

"This might not be the day I take Megatron's spark. But, it is the day I remove yours." Airachnid decreed, as she tapped my chest plating with her clawed finger. "NO!" Acree and I screamed together. Shots came from the direction of a hill. However, it wasn't blaster fire. It was a missile. Airachnid was hit by the missile and knocked away from us. Starscream was sliding down the hill and becoming our unsuspected savior. "How right you were, Airachnid. Payback is sweet." Starscream smirked, as he fired another shot at her. Airachnid burrowed into the ground, as Starscream fired another missile at her. Acree and I glanced at each other incredulously to the best of our ability. Who knew that one of our greatest enemies would become our savior?

"Deliver Megatron to us and I will allow you to live." Dreadwing promised. "Never trust a con! Kick Buckethead's bucket!" Bulkhead encouraged him. Optimus thought about this. If they killed Megatron, they wind up being killed. However, if they let 'Buckethead' live, the Decepticons would get away. Essentially, there was no way to end the war at that current moment. "Dreadwing, do I have your word?" Optimus asked. Dreadwing didn't voice his decision. He used his actions to speak volumes. Stowing away his weapons, he nodded at the Autobot commander. Knowing that Dreadwing would keep his word, Optimus folded his blaster back into his arms. Begrudgingly, everyone did the same that Optimus did. "My liege." Dreadwing said, as he helped Megatron to his peds.

Bumblebee and Bulkhead walked towards Optimus and Prowl and stood either side of them. They knew what was coming next. "Dreadwing might have given you his word. But, I did not. DESTORY THEM!" Megatron roared. The Autobots and Decepticons began firing at each other immediately. Now, Optimus was wishing he didn't let Megatron live. They would have ended up like this either way. Megatron and Dreadwing took the chance to make a hasty retreat from the scene. When they were in the air, Megatron said this to Dreadwing, "You disobeyed my orders in following me here. …You will make a fine first lieutenant."

The Autobots continued their battle with the Decepticons drones until there was none left standing. "That was intense." Bulkhead remarked. Now they only had one thing to worry about.

"Now, if there's two things I despise more than eight-leggers, it's two-wheelers and female-humans-turned-femme-cybertronians." Starscream sneered. "Go on. Get it over with." Acree growled. "What are you waiting for?" I asked. "As I recollect, in a similar predicament, you two once allowed me to live." Starscream pointed out. "You didn't really give us much of a choice." I pointed out. The two of us closed our optics, as we waited for him to give the final blow. Like us, he had let many chances of killing us slip between his digits. However, now that he had the chance, would he act on it? SWIPE! To our surprise, Acree and I didn't find ourselves fighting for our lives. Instead, we found ourselves on the forest floor with Starscream over us.

Deciding it wasn't worth it, he cut us down from the branch above us. However, he didn't cut us out of our own cocoon. "Consider us even." Starscream decided, as he walked away. _"Acree, Stormdrift, what is you status?" _Optimus's voice called over the com-link. "In need of assist. But, alive." Acree answered over the com-link. "And unfortunately, so is _Airachnid_." I commented over the com-link. _"At least Megatron took care of the other bug problem." _Bulkhead remarked, as he, Bumblebee, dad, and Optimus raced to where Acree and I were.

"What were you thinking?" Optimus and my dad asked at the same time, when they later found us. "We weren't." I admitted. "You were right. Vengeance does cloud our judgment." Acree relented, remembering what Optimus had told her during their last encounter with Airachnid and Starscream four months ago. "Well, as long as you two have learned your lesson." Optimus and Prowl relented again at the same time, as Optimus scooped up Acree and my dad scooped up me. "Hey. You guys gonna cut us out of these or what?" I demanded, "This web itches and I think it might be getting into some parts of my body underneath my plating."

After getting away, Airachnid retreated into another part of the mine. Needless to say, she was mad. "Starscream. I vow I will have your head," Airachnid vowed, before noticing her surroundings, "So, my warrior was merely a scout." She had stumbled into a cave filled was stasis pods in ever crevice. Stasis pods that contained hibernating Insecticons that would be at her disposal. This won't be good at all. She then heard a mech voice behind her. "Well if it isn't the bounty hunter spider femme, Airachnid." The mech voice said.

She turned around to the mech and smirked at him once she saw him. "Hello Lockdown. What a surprise to see you here. Why are you here anyway?" She asked. "Oh, I saw you come in here and seeing these Insecticon stasis pods here; makes me want to help you out on getting back on your enemies that are my enemies as well. I was wonder if I can help you out here, if you don't mind that is?" Lockdown asked. Airachnid thought for a moment and then smirked about it, "Sure, you can Lockdown." She replied. Lockdown smirked evilly, "Excellent. Then let's get to planning, and starting it soon shall we." He declared to her.

**(Autobot base, up on top of the base)**

Acree and I finally got out of our own cocoon and now everyone back at base safe and sound. I went to collect some rocks earlier, before we went to go to Starscream's location when he message us for aid and help in exchange for his information. I set up the rocks to make a grave around the bolt; I took out of my subspace after closing it shut that was from Breakdown's parts on the ground a few hours ago today.

Once I got the grave set up and done with, I said these few words, "I so sorry this happen to you Breakdown. Even for an exwrecker con I somehow knew there is so goodness in you. It what my parents sometimes say for certain people, that even if they are bad there is sometimes goodness in them or their just bad all together. I will miss you Breakdown like I miss my parents as well. Rest in peace Breakdown and same goes for my parents too." Once I finish all of this, I decided to go back down to the base and join my family and cuddle with my handsome boyfriend.

**A/N: Awww, she did a nice thing for Breakdown. I would do that too because as I said before I love that big lug-nut from Transformers Prime series. He will be miss and keep in our heart. R.I.P. Breakdown! Long live Breakdown! Anyway, the next chapter, chapter 10, will be Nemesis Prime. **

**It will be update on here, as soon I can get to it because of my life taking over more of my time then writing chapters to update for you guys on it. But, I still write them for you guys to read, so I will get them up as soon as I can alright just be patient with me folks. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and please R&R it makes me happy! Have a goodnight peeps and this is Sky96 signing off, bye!**


End file.
